Sempire D' Amor
by Cidonya
Summary: Capitulo Final...por fin nuestra pareja favorita juntos...pero no revueltos aunque eso paresca...FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.
1. Al Fuego del Dolor

** "SEMPIRE D' AMOR " **

**CAP. 1 : "Al Fuego del Dolor "**

Un débil haz de luz se coló por la ventana iluminando mi rostro provocando que despertase de mi dulce sueño, el de todas las noches....siempre era el mismo...aquellos ojos verdes me hechizaron por completo.... Me levanté y me dirigí a la ducha, sentía la tibieza del agua en mi rostro renovándome de una nueva energía, el vapor pronto inundó la habitación llenando mi cabeza de ideas absurdas como las que me asaltaban todas las mañanas, hasta ahora mi razonamiento y logia ame han salvado de ser descubierta...¿ pero como pudo sucederme a mi ?, yo una de las mejores alumnas de la facultad mágica que no tiene ni tiempo como para asistir a una fiesta...¿ como pude enamorarme de uno de mis mejores amigos ?, ¿ cuando sucedió...en que momento que no me percaté de ello hasta que lo vi con ella ?...su novia era Rose una linda chica que gozaba de una popularidad especial con los chicos, siempre bella, elegante y distinguida, no muy brillante pero era bastante mas agradable que otras que perseguían inútilmente a mi amigo....salí de la ducha para vestirme y olvidando mi parte lógica y práctica decidí arreglarme para ir a la facultad, no era que no me presentara bien vestida, solo que no me esmeraba en lucir bella...así que me puse una falda y un blusa que no solo resaltaban las finas curvas de mi cuerpo si no que hacían juego con mis zapatos, mis anillos y mi tono de maquillaje, por última vez miré al espejo y este me guiñó un ojo en señal de aprobación....mientras conducía hacia la facultad mi pensamiento volaba hacia él, en lo sorprendido que quedaría al verme y que quizás correría a abrazarme en cuanto me viese bajar de mi automóvil , en unos segundos llegué como todos los días y justo cuando iba saliendo del estacionamiento lo vi, así que adelanté a un grupito de chicas bastante parlanchinas que me estorbaban el paso y con aire decidido me dirigí hacia el con la sonrisa mas grande y radiante que me fue posible, estuve a punto de abrir los brazos para atraparlo en n enorme abrazo....más la realidad me abofeteó en ese preciso instante devolviéndome grotescamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al mundo al que en realidad pertenecía, él sonreía como nunca y podía distinguir aquel brillo en esos hermosos ojos , pero ese brillo en su mirada no se debía a mi, es mas ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que yo estaba casi frente a el por lo que me esquivó maestralmente para correr a los brazos de una chica que se hallaba justo tras de mí....era ella, cuantas veces no había deseado ser ella si con eso pudiese tenerlo tan cerca....debía aceptarlo de una buena vez por todas, sin querer Rose se volvió mi peor y la mas cruel de mis pesadilla...con todo el valor que me fue posible reunir en tan pocos segundos logré hacer pasar por desapercibido mi movimiento de manos al sacudir un poco mi larga cabellera....hasta mis oídos llegaban sus risas taladrando lo mas profundo de mi corazón y lacerando mi espíritu.....me dejé llevar por el corazón en un momento de debilidad y ahora sufro las consecuencias de ello, y una vez mas mi lógica salió en mi defensa al menos para ahorrarme una pena mas, así que con el corazón roto de nuevo me dirigí como siempre hacia el aula de la primera materia del día, antes de entrar mi rostro adquirió la acostumbrada mascara de todos los días "la de la Señorita Perfecta ".

La mañana transcurrió entre clases y apuntes a los que me obligué a centrar toda mi atención olvidando por un momento a mi corazón que latía en carne viva dentro de mi pecho acorazado con la mas profunda de las convicciones de no mostrar nunca lo que siento a los demás...de no mostrar mis debilidades ante los demás, debía ser fuerte y no dejarme abatir la cátedra cerré mi carpeta de apuntes pudiendo observar mi nombre grabado en la tapa negra de piel : "Hermione " , bastante original para un espécimen tan extraño como yo, mi vista se quedó fija en aquellas letras que encerraban el misterio de mi existencia logrando que mi pensamiento volara a través del espacio perdiéndose en el pequeño universo mental de mi singular ingenio

-¿ Que haces Hermione ?...¿ Tratando de memorizar tu nombre ? – me dijo el chico de cabellos negros y ojos verdes por el que mi corazón se hallaba roto todos los días, por un momento quise golpearlo por todo el daño que inconscientemente me había estado provocando desde hacía ya un año, que tentador es el mundo de las ensoñaciones pero que fatídico resulta fiarte de el...yo que esperaba una palabra de ternura y él me recibe con una broma de pésimo gusto burlándose de mi lapso de ensimismamiento....me hubiese conformado con un simple "Buenos Días ", hasta un " HOLA ", habría salvado mi día, pero no fue así - ¡ Déjame en paz Potter ! – le bufé enfadada mas que con él ahora me hallaba enfadada con migo misma porque cuando quise responderle con un abrazo y un beso mi lógica en confabulación con mi sentido común no me dejaron humillarme mas por hoy, por lo que pedí lo que menos me atrevería a desear en esta vida, que se alejase de mi vida, no lo soportaría aunque el solo me viese como su amiga, su institutriz en proyectos que requerían de gran precisión....nada había cambiado entre ellos dos, Ron y el seguían siendo tan amigos como siempre, pero conmigo si que ha cambiado....nunca tiene tiempo para conversar y cuando lo hace es solo porque tiene algún problema en comprender la tarea del Profesor Hallward

-¡ Hola Herm ! - era Ron el que me sacaba de mis pensamientos de una manera mas amable

-¿ Que se te ofrece Ron ?.....¿ Tu también bienes a atormentarme con tus comentarios de mal gusto ? – le pregunté poniéndome a la defensiva pues ya esta harta de todos los golpes bajos que había esta recibiendo hasta ahora

-¿ Lo dices por Harry ? – me preguntó sonriendo cansinamente a la vez que aceptaba su invitación a salir del aula a tomar un poco de aire fresco - ¡ Déjalo Herm....el amor lo tiene así ! – me respondió al verlo a ambos tomados de las manos caminar hasta la cafetería de la facultad

-¡ Si claro el amor ! – ironicé sin querer en voz baja pero que mi pelirrojo amigo escuchó claramente

-¡ Lo ves Hermione, por eso tu nunca te enamores ! – me dijo con tono entendido "Demasiado tarde " pensé sonriendo con amargura gesto que no pasó desapercibido por mi acompañante - ¿ Estas enamorada Herm ? – me preguntó entre curioso y preocupado

- ¡ NO....no que va ! – le aclaré agitando mis manos riendo nerviosamente – Pero....¿ como saber si del que me llegase a enamora es el indicado ? – le pregunté con el afán de cubrir mi preciado secreto y procurando que no se abriese de nuevo la herida de esta mañana pues con un solo gesto de más Ron sabría que era lo que me ocurría pues últimamente ambos nos habíamos hecho mas unidos por lo que habíamos tomado la costumbre de platicar sobre cualquier tema que se nos viniese a la mente, desde un simple helado de chocolate hasta los desconcertantes cambios que estaba tomando el mundo mágico sin olvidar el Quidditch del que mi pelirrojo amigo me contaba historias y datos muy curiosos que jamás imaginaría que pudieron haber pasado en un simple juego de escobas

-¡ Pues....cuando tu corazón lo reclame lo sabrás ! – me contestó tranquilamente como si tuviera ensayada ya esa frase - ¡ Bueno....al menos es lo que mamá siempre nos dice ! – reflexionó Ron rascándose la cabeza a manera de geto interrogativo que logró arrancarme una risa....la primera del día y que me la regaló el chico que menos esperaba que lo hiciera....las horas pasaron volando y muy pronto me encontré en la cafetería de la escuela esperando la hora en que debía ver al Profesor Angers para entregarle el informe de las investigaciones en que había estado trabajando como su auxiliar de pruebas de campo

-¡ Herm....que bueno que te veo ! – me gritaba Harry corriendo a sentarse a mi mesa donde me hallaba revisando unas notas – Me preguntaba si podrías explicarme esto – me dijo mostrándome una libreta de apuntes en donde se miraban todo tipo de runas antiguas que eran mi especialidad

-¿ Es para Hallward ? – pregunté examinando el trabajo a lo que el solo asintió sonriente, demonios odiaba que me utilizara como si fuese un libro viejo al que solo acude cuando necesita algo con urgencia pero mi corazón no se iba a estropear mas solo pro unos cuantos garabatos así que por cerca de media hora le expliqué las normas para la traducción y composición de las frases que me supondría Hallward le preguntaría - ¡ Harry cielo Hallward te esta buscando ! – oí la voz de la "querida " Rose inundar el ambiente dando por terminado nuestro pequeño encuentro

-¡ Gracias Herm, eres la mejor maestra ! – me dijo dándome un beso en la frente para después salir corriendo hacia Rose de nuevo a toda velocidad....." la mejor maestra "....claro debí imaginarlo desde un principio, él ni siquiera notó el cambio que hoy había decidido mostrar....tal vez no soy lo que se llama "atractiva " pensé saliendo del lugar a paso lento cuando todos los estudiantes hombres que se hallaban en la dichosa cafetería silbaron o gritaron toda clase de piropos que lograron enrojecer mi rostro cambiando por completo mi forma de pensar ....si Harry no se había dado cuenta de nada era porque esos estúpidos lentes ya no le servían o porque su miopía había llegado al grado crítico llamado "solo Rose ", así que con maldiciendo mi suerte me dirigí con paso seguro hacia la oficina del Profesor Angers donde se suponía debía hallarse ya a estas horas para comenzar con nuestras pruebas.

Era tarde y yo apenas conducía a mi casa donde mis padres me esperaban para cenar, les extrañó el hecho que yo me fuese a dormir tan temprano puesto que había tomado la maña de desvelarme a diario, pero hoy mi moral ya no soportaba más, con el corazón herido y aun agonizante me dejé caer sobre mi cama rogando al cielo que todo este día hubiese sido una pesadilla y que al despertar me encontraría de mi habitación de Hogwarts para después pasar todo el día con mis dos mejores amigos, pero no era así...nada volvería a ser como antes, habíamos crecido y cambiado en el proceso, ya nada eran tan simple, todo a veces hasta el mas leve gesto provocaba dolor o disgusto....era tan confuso .....lo único que sabía era que las grandes obras siempre han sido creadas al fuego del dolor....solo esperaba que el destino no se ensañase con esta obra aún sin terminar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**HOLA A TODOS DE NUEVO :**

Como han estado en mi ausencia ?...me he demorado mucho ?....que les pareció el primer capítulo ?...Bueno como principio de cuentas debo presentarme para los que no me conocen : Mi nombre es Meztli y mi pseudónimo es Cidonya ( al igual que una región del planeta Marte ), este es mi tercer Fan Fic, los dos anteriores **Grito de Libertad** y **Para Alcanzarte** tuvieron una gran aceptación gracias a todos ustedes mis queridos lectores. Para los que ya me conocen espero volver a verles por aquí y decirles que espero no defraudarlos con esta nueva historia que apenas comienza a tomar forma concreta en mi mente por lo que no prometo actualizar demasiado pronto sino en cuanto la escuela me lo permita, pero no se preocupen porque no soy de las que les gusta dejar una historia inconclusa, así que cuento con su apoyo y su paciencia para conmigo, también reafirmarles que acepto las críticas o comentarios de ustedes ( sean buenos o malos ).

En cuanto a la historia creo que han apreciado que se trata de los pensamientos de Hermione, así que para hacer la historia diferente a las otras dos notarán varios cambios en la forma de relatar la historia....los primeros cinco o seis capítulos conoceremos la historia a través de los "ojos " de la castaña, de ahí hay un momento en el que se hace indispensable ver todo lo que sucede desde la perspectiva de nuestro querido Harry y para no caer en la monotonía e incluido hasta ahora un capitulo con el agradable e interesante punto de vista del temido Lord Voldemort. Así que me gustaría que me dieran su opinión con respecto a ello OK?.

Bueno pasando a otro tema contesto aquí los lindos y gratificantes reviews del último capitulo de **Para Alcanzarte** :

**Sakurawinner :**

Hola de nuevo Sakura, que tal estas?, que bueno que te haya gustado el final "con broche de oro " al grado de denominarlo "una luz de esperanza " para todos los que somos fanáticos de la pareja H/Hr , la verdad es que hay que agradecer a mis musas inspiradoras, bueno ahora dime ¿ Que tal el inicio de esta historia ?, bueno deseo recibir pronto tu review con tu comentario OK?. Besos.

**Arabella-G-Potter-Black :**

Hola Arabella, es bueno verte de nuevo, no te preocupes que yo me tengo que disculpar por las demoras.....jejeje, gracias por los comentarios y halagos que hacen que esta escritora sienta cada vez mas el deseo de sorprenderlos con algo que sobrepase a lo anterior,¿ Que te parece la idea para de esta historia ?. cuídate mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo para contestar tu review OK?

**bbPotter :**

Hola Bety, estoy de vuelta, ¿ Que te pareció el principio ?, gracias por tus comentarios que son siempre bien recibidos y espero haber superado entonces la prueba de mejorar a Grito de Libertad en cuanto a la forma de escribir, aunque queda la incertidumbre de poder hacer lo mismo con esta nueva historia que comienzo, espero contar con tus atinados comentarios y espero poder actualizar en cuanto pueda OK?. Besos y cuídate mucho

**Amsgla :**

Hola amsgla, gracias por tu review y espero yo seguir contando con tu apoyo para esta nueva historia que apenas da sus primeros pasos OK?, espero tu review.

**Paulisima :**

Hola Paulisima , jejejeje...eso de ser viciosa pues yo también lo soy en cuanto a los fics que me gustan así que ya somos dos....jejeje, gracias por tu comentario y espero seguir viéndote por acá, ya sabes que tus comentarios son bien recibidos OK?. Espero que cuando este listo tu fic me avises OK?.

**Phoebe Hermione :**

Hola Phoebe, gracias primero que nada por el calificativo de "Gran escritora ".....jejeje.... nn ...la verdad me gustó mucho, que bueno que te haya gustado tanto como para llorar ( lo lamento mucho ), en cuanto a que Rowling se de cuenta de esta maravillosa pareja yo también rezo por ello creeme, pero bueno son sus personajes y solo ella decide el destino de cada uno de ellos en cuanto a echarle una manita....hummm....jajaja....no creo que a ella le paresca correcto que otro le diga que hacer con su creación, así que mejor lo dejamos por la paz. Gracias por los comentarios tan lindos y espero que este inicio haya valido la pena por el tiempo de espera. En cuanto a desvelarme...que bueno que me des permiso ( apenas son las 10:43 pm, nn.....jejeje ). Espero tu review mi fiel lectora y cuídate mucho OK?

**Claudio-Potter :**

Hola de nuevo Claudio, es bueno verte y espero que me dejes tu review con el comentario de este primer capiutlo OK?. Bueno en cuanto a tus comentarios muchas gracias por ellos. Besos y cuídate OK?

**Lord of the Dark :**

Hola, que bueno que te haya gustado tanto la historia como para honrarme poniéndome entre tus escritores favoritos. Muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios y espero contar con tu honorable presencia en el desarrollo de esta nueva historia, por cierto que te parece mi nueva idea de combinar los pensamientos de los participantes para narrar la historia ?. Gracias por la invitación y prometo dame un vuelta por ahí en cuanto pueda, espero tu review para este inico OK?

**Sakimi **:

Hola Sakimi, mucho gusto la verdad me honra que mis dos historias figuren entre tu lista de favoritos, gracias por tus comentarios, y si, eso de escribir dos al mismo tiempo como que no me agrada puesto que no pienso bien en ninguna de las dos es por eso que dejé de lado la historia que originalmente seguiría a Para Alcanzarte ya que en un chispazo de inspiración surgió esta que me pareció mas interesante por el momento así que solo me he dedicado a ella. espero tu review para este nuevo capitulo OK?

**SHARON RADCLIFFE :**

Hola Sharon que bueno que te haya gustado el final de la historia....pero espero que sena lagrimas de felicidad por Hermione verdad ?, o es porque terminé la historia ?, bueno pero por otro lado espero contar con tu presencia en esta nueva historia si? Cuidate mucho OK?

**S. Lily Potter :**

Que bueno que te haya encantado Lily.....jejejeje, la verdad es que el principio si lo hice con el fin de despistarlos un poco y de que conocieran a los nuevos personajes de sorpresa nn, en cuanto a la frase final me gusta mucho que el final de las historias siempre tenga relación con el título de la historia, por otra parte ¿ que te pareció el principio de esta nueva historia ?, espero contar con tus comentarios de nuevo heee? . bueno cuídate mucho y besos.

Antonieta :

Hola Antonieta, que bueno que te haya gustado el final tanto como a mi, jejeje, el principio si lo hice con la intención de confundir un poco, pero la verdad espero que haya sido de tu agrado al igual que esta nueva historia aunque solo sea el primer capitulo...haber si me da tiempo de actualizar pronto porque mañana ya inicio con las clases, así que pido disculpas de antemano, espero tu respuesta y tus comentarios OK?. Besos

Earathien :

Hola Eara ( me gusta mas así.......jejeje de cariño NO? ), mucho gusto y también acepto esa invitación, así que de hoy en adelante debes saber que cuentas con una nueva amiga que espera que te haya gustado el primer capitulo de la historia y que me lo hagas saber a través de tus reviews ( puedes poner en ellos lo que quieras que de todas formas los leeré y responderé .....si es que no se me olvida....jajaja...nn). Bueno un gusto y nos vemos pronto OK?

Bueno espero que este sea el inicio de una buena convivencia entre ustedes amables lectores que se dignan en invertir un poco de su tiempo en leer lo que esta simple chica se imagina en las noches de lluvia acosada por los repentinos ataques de insomnio, o cuando solo escucha una canción....jejeje...creo que tengo demasiada imaginación y espero que no los esté afectando con ello.

Ansío continuar con la historia y solo pido un poco de paciencia pues creo que no podré hacerlo ya con tanta frecuencia ( mi horario esta terriblemente saturado y todavía debo hacer el servicio social TT ), pero bueno prometo no dejar inconclusa esta historia, eso ténganlo por seguro.

**Besos a todos **

**Se despide de ustedes **

**Su amiga**

**Cidonya**


	2. Por Tu Bien

**Capitulo 2. : "Por Tu Bien "**

Así pasé mucho tiempo...mis dieciocho años se transformaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en 22 años, es decir unos tres años de mi vida sufriendo en silencio por Harry Potter mi mejor amigo, pero un día en que la fortuna me sonrió y el destino me permitió un descanso conocí a alguien un año despues....en realidad fue un accidente pues ambos quedamos atascados en un elevador de un centro comercial muggle, su nombre....Adam Campbell un joven abogado que trabajaba para la firma de su padre Alain Campbell....él había ido a comprar un par de corbatas para su padre y yo había ido por unos zapatos, ahí comenzó la historia, él era un chico muy guapo, simpático y amable lo que convirtió esa espera tortuosa en un rato muy agradable así que al salir de ese ascensor intercambiamos números telefónicos logrando mantener el contacto y visitarnos para después terminar por salir juntos en una cita formal....el tiempo continuaba su marcha inclemente y yo al igual que los dos mundos en los que vivía seguían creciendo y cambiando de forma extraordinaria hasta que un buen día me dí cuenta que ya no me afectaba el ver a Harry feliz con Rose porque yo lo era cada vez que Adam se hallaba junto a mi....pero no todo es felicidad en esta vida y por segunda vez como lo afirmaba cierta profecía el que No Debe Ser Nombrado resurgió junto con todo un ejercito de mortífagos trayendo consigo todo tipo de criaturas amantes de la oscuridad que habían pactado con el Señor Oscuro como ellos le llamaban; así que la situación de uno de mis mundos cambiaba drásticamente poniendo en riesgo la tenue división que lo separaba de mi vida muggle lo que me impulsó a revelarle a Adam el secreto de mi vida no solo para prevenirlo de lo que podría pasarle en caso que decidiera quedarse a mi lado sin importar las consecuencias, riesgos e inestabilidades que obviamente provocaría la guerra que estaba a punto de hacerse pública...por lo que un día en que le cité en casa junto con mis padres a quienes ya conocía le revelé toda la verdad, aunque en un principio creyó que se trataba de una broma pesada lo reconsideró cuando con mi varita preparé un poco de té y aparecí galletas....le expliqué como fue que yo me enteré que era una bruja y como fue que toda mi juventud la he pasado estudiando magia en las escuelas para magos de mi mundo teniendo como prueba final una visita al Caldero Chorreante para que el visitara parte del Callejón Diagon donde se sorprendió al ver como todo tipo de personas me saludaban al pasar y más aún cuando el Profesor Angers me pidió el reporte de los experimentos de las pociones de crecimiento y anti-explosivas de las prácticas ya que ahora era mi jefe en el Departamento de Encantamientos Experimentales del Ministerio de Magia puesto para el cual el mismo Angers me había recomendado al salir de la Academia de Aurores donde había sido su alumna. Adam parecía encantado y a decir verdad tomó muy bien la noticia depuse de haber probado una cerveza de mantequilla, pero sabía que no podía ocultar lo demás por mucho tiempo así que después de una breve visita a Gringostts para sacar un poco de dinero de mi cámara acorazada y algunas compras volvimos a mi casa por medio de la red flu donde comencé a explicarle el motivo de haberle revelado el secreto de mi mundo, le dije que un poderoso mago fue en vuelto por el lado oscuro y que pretendía adueñarse del mundo mágico tanto como destruir el mundo muggle con el afán de dominarlos y purificarlos de los mestizos y sangres sucias como yo.....le expliqué uno de los motivos por los que mi vida corría peligro era por ser hija de muggles, la segunda era pro que no tan solo era un auror, sino que formaba parte de la Orden del Fénix junto con otros dos amigos y que el tercer motivo para morir era que uno de mis dos mejores amigos era nada mas y nada menos que Harry Potter el Niño que hace 23 años mandó a la ruina a Lord Voldemort que ahora resurgía de las sombras con igual poder que antes acompañado de la misma oscuridad, terror y muerte de la primera guerra ahora que volvía a reanudarse la lucha después de años de tregua y espionaje mutuo.

Adam se fue a casa bastante pensativo para mi gusto.....no había dicho nada a esto último del peligro que corría mi vida y la suya por el simple hecho de tener algún lazo afectuosa para conmigo al igual que mis padres....esa misma tarde llegó Remus para que juntos reforzáramos el hechizo fidelio que mantenía ocultos a mis padres.....van a creer que es todo una tontería pero desde que se fue esperaba su llamada y me desesperaba el silencio que se había adueñado de mi casa, cuando me cansé de toda esta situación y estaba a punto de marcar a su celular sonó el teléfono al cual casi tiro de su sitio en mi afán de escucharle, estaba segura que sería él, mi intuición lo gritaba y así fue como sentí una gran tranquilidad invadir mi alma al escuchar sus voz peor el auricular diciéndome que no le importaba que yo fuese bruja o muggle que lo que el sentía por mi no admitía dudas ni mucho menos temor al futuro o a las consecuencias que nuestro amor implicase que si él pudiera luchar con migo por nuestros mundos lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, pero que si yo le había pedido que se alejara por un momento de mí en lo que hacía los preparativos para su seguridad lo haría.

Durante unos meses dejé de ver a Adam en lo que estudiaba las distintas estrategias para asegurarme de su seguridad y la de mis padres de manera que pudieran hacer su vida normal, mientras tanto las sesiones para la Orden del Fénix aumentaban no en numero si no que también en duración provocándome largos periodos de insomnio que se reflejaban en mis párpados durante cansados durante las primeras horas del día, en el ambiente comenzaban a reinar la inseguridad y el miedo aumentaba junto con las desapariciones de brujas y magos mestizos e infinidad de sangres sucias disparando así el índice de asesinatos donde siempre se hallaba presente la temida Marca Tenebrosa sembrando el pánico entre la población....hacía ya varios días que me había mudado a Grimauld Place donde podía acceder de manera mas fácil a manuscritos que trataran temas sobre magia antigua una de las ramas excepcionalmente difícil y olvidada de la magia cuyo poder no era lo suficientemente explotado que me ayudaban en la creación de nuevos conjuros que impresionaban al Profesor Angers logrando muchas veces sus elogios....Ron y Harry por su parte habían conseguido entrar al Departamento de Aurores solo que en el Escuadrón de Choque Mágico que eran los encargados de controlar todas la emergencias y brotes de violencia siendo estos los encargados de sufrir los enfrentamientos directamente al tiempo que mi deber se acrecentaba ante la urgencia de nuevos maleficios con lo que contrarrestar los ataques inhumanos de los mortífagos....hasta ahora había decidido mantener mi relación con Adam oculta ya que por nuestra seguridad solo nos comunicábamos por medio de un espejo de doble cara ya que se hubiese visto muy extraño ver entrar y salir a unas lechuzas de casa de un muggle facilitando así nuestra localización junto con la intecerpción del correo.

Las cosas empeoraban cada día hasta tal punto que los combates eran ya bastante frecuentes en las calles dejando bastante trabajo para los médicos de San Mungo, la tensión se sentía flotar en el aire ....es mas podría decirse que la podía oler a la distancia.....el tiempo se acercaba lo presentía al igual que Harry y los demás....este últimamente se hallaba taciturno y huraño conmigo, por lo que solo me podía explicar el ausentismo de Rose .... y así poco apoco nos acostumbrábamos a esa sombra de muerte que nos acechaba a cada instante, se lo dije a Adam la última vez que hablé con el por medio del espejo , por lo que contra todo animo y esperanza me despedí de el pro si acaso no podía volver a verlo, le dije cuanto lo extrañaba y le necesitaba que si por mi fuera saldría corriendo a verlo peor que debía protegerlo que no dejaría que nada malo le ocurriese y pese a todo el dolor de mi corazón corté la comunicación para salir al llamado de la Orden hacia lo que seguro sería la última batalla, la que decidiría el futuro de los dos mundo a los cuales pertenecía, la lucha se libraría en una pequeña villa a las afueras de la ciudad de Londres la cual fue protegida con una gran cantidad de hechizos antimuggles para evitar muertes innecesarias.....

La noche cubrió con sus tinieblas el campo de batalla donde los dos ejércitos esperaban un momento de distracción mutua para lazarse al ataque....por fin después de unas horas de espera la luz roja de tres bengalas surcó la espesura del cielo nocturno....no se hizo espera mucho para que la lucha comenzara....los gritos de dolor y de animo se mezclaban con el rugido del viento siendo ahogados por la fría lluvia que comenzó a caer sobre nosotros....por la tierra corrían pequeños arroyos de sangre y lodo que se adherían a mi húmeda y maltratada ropa , mi cabello se pegaba a mi rostro constantemente agitado por la fuerza del vendaval que dificultaba el andar entre el barro de las calles empedradas que se hallaban sembradas de cadáveres de aurores y motífagos que salían de los lugares mas inesperados, entré la confusión de la guerra no me di cuenta de en que momento me separé de mi grupo de acción....entré en una derruida casa por un momento para resguardarme del inclemente tiempo y poder ubicar a mis compañeros....me auxilié de un leve haz de luz que proyectó mi sombra en las paredes, avancé con lentitud dejando un vasto rastro de agua y lodo mezclado con sangre, hasta entonces me di cuenta de una herida que tenía en mi pierna derecha...no era muy profunda así que con un simple hechizo bastaría para curarla, me incliné para examinarla mejor cuando una enorme ráfaga de aire me arrojó contra el muro de aquella vieja casa dejándome tendida en el suelo con un tremendo dolor de espalda....una figura se perfiló contra la luz de un relámpago permitiéndome ver la sombra de un hombre alto que llevaba una máscara al igual que el resto de sus compañeros....se acercó hacia mi apuntándome con su varita directo a mi pecho indicándome que me pusiera en pie lo cual logré con mucha dificultad......

-¡ Para que ves que soy benévolo Granger....respira por última vez ! – me dijo la voz de un conocido Lucius Malfoy que me hizo desear por un vez en la vida desaparecer en ese instante...no sabía hacia donde había rodado mi varita y por una fracción de segundo el rostro angustiado de Adam se dibujó en mi mente.....muy pronto todo se acabaría y lo último que verían mis ojos serían a una de las personas que mas odio ene esta vida....sentí un estremecimiento increíble recorrer mis venas cuando un estallido proveniente de la varita del mortífago dio de lleno en mi pierna herida logrando arrancarme un grito de dolor al sentir mis músculos desgarrarse fibra a fibra....la sangre comenzó a brotar a borbotones al tiempo que me arrastraba tratando de huir por imposible que pareciera ante las risas de Malfoy dejando a mi paso una mancha increíble de sangre que manaba de mi extremidad....un relámpago fortuito iluminó de nuevo el interior permitiéndome ver donde se hallaba mi varita

-¡ Prepárate Granger !......¿ Que miembro quieres que te destroce primero ? – me preguntó burlonamente mientras apuntaba a mi otra pierna....en un segundo la pared izquierda de la casa se vino abajo levantando una gran capa de polvo que nubló toda visibilidad así que me arrastré haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo y a tientas el destino en complicidad con mi suerte me ayudaron a localizar mi preciada varita - ¿ Hermione estas ahí ? – preguntó la voz angustiada de Harry que se hallaba de pie sobre los escombros

-¡ Harry vete ! – le grité aún en el piso para tratar de avisarle que se cubriera pues aún no se podía ver bien

-¡ Crucio ! – oí gritar a la voz de Lucius impactarse en algo y después pude ver a Harry tendido en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor , no podía permitir que lastimaran a mi amigo, a aquel chico que una vez ocupó mi corazón....una idea agolpó mi mente....los ensayos y pruebas de laboratorio del nuevo hechizo generaban la combustión de un cuerpo a gran velocidad, así que sin pensarlo mas me puse en pie con todas las fuerzas que me fue posible reunir en tan pocos segundos - ¡ Combustio Inmediate ! – exclamé con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban apuntando a Lucius....una luz azulosa brillante alumbró toda la estancia cegándonos por unos instantes seguido de una explosión que despidió una onda de expansión tan grande que logró arrojarme unos metros ene l aire hasta el exterior acabando con mis fuerzas, al parecer el hechizo requería de una gran dosis de magia, intenté incorporarme pero un terrible mareo me obligó a caer de nuevo al suelo encharcado de mi propia sangre nublando mi vista, mi respiración se agitaba y comencé a sudar frío, las manos me temblaban y el sonido de la batalla se distorsionaba en mis oídos....de repente unas ganas incontenibles de vomitar me invadieron pero nisiquiera fuerzas para ello tenía....poco a poco mis tensos músculos se fueron aflojando y sentí caer de nuevo hacia atrás pero unas manos interrumpieron mi caída

-¿ Hermione estas bien ?....¿ Que rayos fue eso ? – me decía Harry tratando de reanimarme

-¿ Donde esta Lucius ? – pude decir en un susurro

- No esta...parece que se consumió – decía dudoso – Vamos no puedes seguir aquí – me dijo cargándome en brazos, la lluvia arreciaba - ¡ Sirius !.....¡ Cuídala por mi ! – oí a Harry gritar en medio de la tormenta a Sirius que se acercaba a toda velocidad esquivando cadáveres y hechizos al mismo tiempo - ¡ Cuídala ! – le dijo Harry a Sirius cuando me entregaba en sus brazos - ¡ Volveré ! – me dijo sonriendo....en plena tormenta le vi marcharse salvando toda clase de obstáculos con si igual agilidad y destreza ....mi esperanza se sumió en un abismo al verle partir rogando que no fuese por ultima vez

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola una vez mas a mis queridos y muy estimados lectores

Es un gusto poder estar de nuevo con ustedes entregando este segundo capitulo de la historia, ¿ Les gustó ?, espero que si, porque me ha costado un trabajo capturarlo nn, lamento la demora y agradezco de ante manos con todo mi corazón sus lindos reviews que ya me han llegado y que me animan a seguir escribiendo para ustedes, gracias a mis fieles lectores por dedicar un poquito de su tiempo para leer mis disparates que ojalá sean de su agrado así que pasando a una de mis partes é los reviews del primer capítulo.

**Phoebe Hermione :**

Hola Phoebe miga mía, primero que nada gracias por eso de Gran Escritora......jejeje solo soy el intento de ello, me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capitulo y espero con todo mi corazón que tu opinión acerca de esta historia no cambie a medida que avancen los capítulos, no importa si demoras en escribirme porque de todas formas yo seguiré respondientote con entusiasmo cada vez que lo hagas y bueno la escuela siempre es lo primero TT. El cambio no se verá si no hasta el capitulo 5 donde se hacen necesarios los pensamientos de Harry porque nuestra Hermione no estará en posibilidades de hacerlo.....jejeje, se me esta soltando algo de información, no debí decir eso nn, pero pasando a otro asunto si, tu review fue el primero y no te preocupes que no me aburres, puedes poner en ellos lo que quieras decirme, así que yo espero con ansias también tu review par este capitulo si es que puedes OK?

**SHARON RADCLIFFE :**

Hola Sharon, es bueno emocionarse de vez en cuando jejejeje, que bueno que te gusten mis historias y créeme que espero no defraudarte , en cuanto a tus preguntas, en este capitulo las resuelvo, bueno solo lo de la edad porque lo demás lo verás mas tarde en otros capítulos ( que hasta el momento van 13 ) y muchísimas gracias por visualizar para mi un futuro tan exitoso como el de J.K. ( no serás vidente o si ?....y si es así espero que tu ojo interno no sea como el de la querida Trelanwey.....jejeje, es broma yo también estoy un poquito loca )...bueno que te pareció este nuevo capitulo ?, déjame tus comentarios en el review que espero ver muy pronto OK?. Cuídate tu también.

**bbPotter :**

Hola Betty, para mi también es un enorme gusto leer y responder tus mensajes la verdad es que yo también las extraño mucho cuando no están, en cuanto a eso que basta que yo publique algo para que lo leas me parece excelente porque he estado maquinando el escribir una historia que no tendría nada que ver con Harry Potter, en verdad estoy pensándola desde hace tiempo, mucho antes que viniera a mi mente Sempire d' Amor porque quiero probar si es que puedo hacer algo diferente con esta imaginación mía, una historia en la que yo pueda hacer y deshacer a mi antojo, pero voy a terminar esta historia para poder pensar bien en ella.

Por otra parte en cuanto a la forma de escribir espero yo también poder presentarles la esencia de los pensamientos de Voldemort, ese capitulo ya lo tengo hecho y el comentario de mi hermana al terminar de leerlo fue literalmente: "Voldemort esta loco " lo que me causó gracia pues como escritora es un halago aunque un poco preocupante puesto que yo lo escribí....jajaja, en cuanto a la personalidad de cada uno si, creo que los cambié bastante y espero al final poder desenredar la madeja que yo misma enredé , pero bueno espero que no te decepciones de mi y sobre todo seguir recibiendo tus comentarios que son una delicia al igual que el de todos mis amables lectores. Nos vemos pronto y cuídate mucho mi amigocha OK?

**Antonieta :**

Hola Antonieta, que bien que te haya sorprendido pero es que no puedo vivir sin ustedes....jejeje, la verdad que para mi gusto me había ya demorado algo pero me alegra que te haya gustado sobretodo la participación de Ron que es cierto lo había dejado olvidado un poco en la otra historia....Rose aunque parezca no tener mucha importancia vuelve a aparecer en otros capítulos dándonos una "gran" sorpresa - . Por otra parte ¿ Que te pereció el capítulo ?, esperaré tu review OK?.

**ROHERMIONE :**

Hola Rohermione, mucho gusto, gracias por tu review y espero seguirte viendo en los próximos capítulos, que bueno que te hayan gustado mis otras dos historias,....en cuanto a no hacer sufrir mucho a Hermione....no lo prometo jejeje, mi parte sádica me lo impide, pero no te preocupes demasiado, así que espero recibir muy pronto tu review para este capítulo OK?

**Claudio- Potter :**

Hola Claudio, que bueno que te haya gustado el principio de la historia, lamento la demora pero creo que ha valido la pena, gracias por el comentario y espero que todos estén de acuerdo con el. Así que me gustaría recibir tu review para que me digas si se nota el cambio OK?.

**MaRiNeTa :**

Hola MaRiNeTa, mucho gusto, no te preocupes tanto por Hermione que no le pasarás nada....bueno nada que esté a punto de llevarla a la muerte pero no prometo nada, jejeje como ya expliqué por ahí y creo que como ya me conocen mi sadismo en ocasiones se dispara hacia niveles insospechados, así que ni yo misma me puedo controlar en ocasiones,.....jejeje es broma pero espero tu review con ansias con el comentario para este capitulo.

**Ilovehermi :**

Hola Ilovehermi, mucho gusto que bueno que te haya gustado el inicio de la tercera historia así que espero tu review para que me digas que te estás pareciendo y que no de la historia para ver si voy por buen camino OK?


	3. Dudas Que Matan

**Cap 3 : "Dudas que Matan "**

-¡ Vamos pequeña tomate esto ! – me decía Sisirus a la vez que acercaba a mi boca un pequeño frasco, lo tome si n dudarlo y muy pronto pude sentir un calor agradable recorrer mi cuerpo renovando mis energías

-¿ Que es ? – pregunté con dificultad

- Poción revitalizante – hizo una pausa - ¿ Quieres decirme que fue lo que pasó ? – me pregunto mirandome paternalmente

- Yo....heee....probé un hechizo nuevo ...yo...hice que Lucius se calcinara – le respondí quejándome de nuevo por mi pierna que hasta entonces se me había olvidado

-¿ Que sucede ? – me preguntó Sirius preocupándose de nuevo

- Mi pierna – exclamé al sentir como de nuevo la sentía abrirse

-¿ Pero que dem....? – estuvo a punto de exclamar el animago cuando le interrumpí – Me separé del grupo, entré a una cas apara curar la pequeña herida cuando Lucius me encontró desprevenida y....la abrió aún más – le expliqué al tiempo que el examinaba mi extremidad herida - ¡ Un torniquete ayudará por ahora ! – me dijo Sisius terminando su labor y dirigiéndose hacia un gran ventanal.....en mi confusión no había prestado suficiente atención al sitio donde nos hallábamos en un principio

-¿ Donde....? – pero un estruendo proveniente de la calle que cimbró hasta el último centímetro de la tienda que había escogido como refugio interrumpió nuestra conversación, por un instante no se escuchó nada, pero después pude distinguir con claridad a dos hombres luchando con la fiereza de dos leones, uno era Voldemort y el otro Harry....los hechizos iban y venían con tal velocidad que era muy difícil de apreciarlos, me acerqué caminando con cuidado hacia donde se hallaba Sirius soportando el dolor que esto me producía

-¿ Pero que haces ?.....¡ Se supone que debo cuidarte no empeorarte ! – comenzaba a regañarme sujetándome de los brazos cuando un resplandor violeta iluminó nuestro alrededor y segundos mas tarde el vidrio del aparador se rompió en mil pedazos que volaron justo en nuestra dirección haciendo pequeños cortes en diversas partes de nuestros cuerpos....entre los escombros que provocó aquel hechizo sobresalía una mano.....cuantas veces no lo había visto escribir su nombre con ella, Harry se levantaba con mucho esfuerzo cuando una carcajada rasgó la noche

-¡ Pero miren quieres estas aquí !....¡ El animago prófugo y la sangre sucia ! – se burló, vía a Sirius que aún se encontraba inconsciente con un corte en uno de sus brazos - ¡ Bien...sigamos jugando Potter ! – exclamó Voldemort apuntando al pecho de Harry que aún se encontraba bastante aturdido por el golpe - ¡ Crucio ! – gritó aquel ser encolerizado pero yo reaccioné exclamando a tiempo - ¡ Conjuro Desviarum ! – logrando que el hechizo cambiara de dirección y fuera a dar contra una lejana vitrina que se deshizo - ¡ Así que la sangre sucia sigue con sus nuevos trucos.... y te los ha enseñado he Potter ! - Harry había podido ponerse en pie al fin percatándose al mismo tiempo de mi presencia y de la de Sirius

- Deja de llamarla sangre sucia – le sentenció Harry mirándolo con un odio que jamás había visto en el, sentí una punzada terrible por lo que tuve que recargarme en un polvoriento mostrador que se hallaba justo tras de mi para poder sostenerme en pie

- Oh que dulce, defiendes a tu salvadora....¿ O acaso será mas que eso ? – preguntó al aire Lord Voldemort al tiempo que se giraba a verme por lo que traté de controlarme aunque un sudor frío comenzó a perlar mi frente en unos instantes....¿ Acaso Harry sentirá algo mas que amistad por mi ?, no....NO, no puede ser....no, ahora el esta con Rose, aunque los he notado algo distantes y nuestra trato ha vuelto a ser el de antes desde que comenzaron las hostilidades .....Harry no puede estar enamorado de mi....¿ O si ?, me pregunté cuando la verde mirada asustada de Harry se posó en mi por unos segundos que me parecieron una eternidad - ¡ Hasta en eso te pareces a tu padre .....una sangre sucia !.....¡ Comprobémoslo ! – dijo serenamente Voldemort mientras me apuntaba con su varita , yo me hallaba en shock....era presa de un ataque de pánico que no me permitió moverme un solo paso, simplemente me quedé estática, aterrada ante tal posibilidad por lo que esperando lo peor me limité a cerrar los ojos - ¡ Crucio ! – exclamó sonriente aquel ser infame cuando de la nada sentí a algo que me empujo en el último momento y me arrastró lejos del alcance de la maldición

- ¡ Sirius ! – exclamé mirando como aquel enorme perro negro que me arrastraba de una manga de la túnica se transformaba en un mago en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-¡ Inmóvilus ! – gritó Harry apuntando a su oponente mientras este quedaba inmovilizado por una fracción de segundos - ¡ Sirius llévatela de aquí !....¡ Rápido ! – gritaba Harry desesperado al ver que Voldemort recuperaba el movimiento

-¡ Nooo !....Sirius tenemos que ayudarle - le decía desesperada al ver como me alejaba de ellos, no podía dejarle , no ahora que esta duda se clavaba en mi corazón y que mi mente se negaba a aceptar exigiendo a gritos una explicación razonable ante tal confusión

-¡ Hermione ! – gritó Sirius impaciente

-¿Quée ? – le respondí yo bastante exasperada al ver que no me comprendía - ¡ Perdóname ! – añadió - ¿ Perdonarte porque ? – le pregunté completamente desorientada ante aquella respuesta tan extraña

- Por esto....Desmaius – exclamó apuntándome a mi para que en unos segundos cayese desmayada a su lado perdiendo por completo el conocimiento de cuanto a mi alrededor sucedía

El cuerpo entero me dolía como si me hubieran apaleado durante horas, abrí los ojos y me encontré en una habitación iluminada, había más camas, en una de ellas se hallaba Harry vendado de la cabeza en la cama de al lado, traté de incorporarme poco a poco pero una mano me lo impidió , Remus Lupin se hallaba junto a mi cama con rostro sonriente - ¡ Bienvenida de nuevo Hermione ! – me dijo a lo que yo solo sonreí agradecida de ver un rostro familiar - ¿ Donde estoy ? – pregunté confundida

- San Mungo – respondió simplemente – Tus padres vinieron a verte ayer, hace una semana que los dos están igual, Ron solo salió lastimado del brazo, Sirius fue a ver lo de su liberación....estabas agotada, no debiste hacer ese hechizo sin haberlo probado antes – terminó mirándome acusadoramente

-¡ Lo siento....no lo pensé ! – le respondí apenada

- Bueno....ahora, ¿ Quieres decirme porque nos ocultaste a todos lo de Adam ? – me preguntó seriamente para después sonreírme tiernamente – Lo has estado llamando en sueños – me aseguró

- Eeeh...debes de saber que Adam es muggle y que al principio le oculté que yo era bruja porque tenía miedo de que me rechazara, pero tuve que hacerlo porque quería que estuviera prevenido, él me aceptó y por su propia seguridad dejamos de vernos en público....solo nos comunicábamos por medio de un espejo de doble cara que yo le di....y notemos hablado desde el día que inició la batalla – le confesé con tono triste pues de verdad deseaba con todas mis fuerzas verle, tocarle, decirle que me hallaba bien, que ya no había nada porque preocuparse....sabría que con solo verlo se disiparía esta duda que me atormentaba desde la última vez que vi a Harry

- Bien...ya veremos que hacer con Adam, mientras toma esto - me dijo dándome una poción de color celeste que me hizo dormir un poco para poder descansar debido a que esa misma noche me trasladarían al numero 12 de Grimauld Place para nuestra propia seguridad ya que aún no se habían dado por vencidos los pocos mortífagos que sobrevivieron a la lucha donde Harry derrotó por vez definitiva a Lord Voldemort el Señor Oscuro.

Ya tenía tres días de haber llegado a Grimauld Place, mi condición había mejorado pero mi pierna aún no soportaba mi peso por lo que me veía obligada a usar una molesta muleta, Harry despertó apenas ayer y me ha extrañado el ver que Rose no ha dado señal alguna después de la corta visita que le hizo hace unas pocas horas....Ron me ha cuidado mucho estos días alegando que soy su segunda hermana menor lo que me ha dado tiempo para contarle todo lo de Adam....al principio se enfadó un poco por habérselo ocultado, pero después se alegró diciendo - "Ya era hora no "

-¡ Harry no deberías estar de pie ! – le regañé cuando entré a su cuarto con su bandeja de comida y le sorprendí observando a través de la ventana

-¡ Y tu no deberías de caminar sin la muleta ! – me contestó aún sumido en sus pensamientos

- Harry...¿ que pasó después de que Sirius y yo nos fuimos ? – me atreví a preguntar

- Bueno .....yo les cubrí las espaldas hasta que los perdí de vista...¿ Te desmayaste ? – me preguntó girándose a verme, en ese momento me sorprendió....nunca creí que no s hubiera visto a la distancia así que contesté – No....Sirius me aturdió porque no quería acompañarlo – él esbozó una tímida sonrisa y se giró de nuevo hacia la ventana – Debo admitir que cuando los vi partir me sentí solo....tu herida, Sirius cuidándote, Ron luchando con Draco, Remus contra los Dementotes y Dumbledore ....bueno estaba tan herido que hasta un expelliarmus pudo haberlo derrotado, en fin, por primera vez llegué a pensar que si Voldemort acababa conmigo moriría solo y que lo último que vería sería su repugnante rostro – dijo con voz apagada - ¿ Hace mucho que despertaste ? – me preguntó de nuevo

- Hace tres días....el que sigue delicado es Dumbledore....Snape no se ha separado de su lado desde que llegó aquí – contesté tomando mi muleta de nuevo pues si Ron o Remus me veían otra vez sin ella me darían otro largo y extenuante sermón así que con un suspiro le pregunté a Harry que ya había comenzado a comer un poco de sopa

-¿ Porque no se ha quedado Rose ?....no he tenido oportunidad de saludarle - le aclaré a la vez que abría la ventana para dar paso al aire cálido de aquel hermoso atardecer

- Bueno....ella y yo....nos dimos un tiempo, ya habíamos hablado de ello antes de la batalla pero quizás creyó que yo cambiaría de idea después de esto....sin embargo no lo he hecho, ella no quiso luchar ese día....tenía miedo – agregó mirando al vacío sin expresión alguna

- Todos teníamos miedo Harry....pero esa no es excusa para no quedarse mas tiempo contigo – comenté aspirando el aire de la brisa que golpeaba mi rostro con suma delicadeza logrando que mis rizos flotaran por unos instantes mientras mis pensamientos se dirigían hacia cierto chico muggle que de seguro esta impaciente por verme, solo por eso había aceptado sin protesta alguna las asquerosas pociones y esta estorbosa muleta, ansiaba poder verlo y que me viese de una sola pieza....el tiempo transcurre tan lentamente cuando se desea algo, pero debía esperar Remus me había prometido que pronto me acompañaría a verle y que aprovecharía para conocerlo mejor....la verdad era que Remus se había convertido en una especia de tutor en este mundo, brindándome su apoyo y comprensión...a veces se comportaba como un verdadero amigo y confidente

- Pero no importa – comentó el ojiverde sacándome de mis pensamientos – Ahora se que nunca estaré solo...porque los tengo a ustedes...porque tu estas aquí - finalizó mirándome fijamente

- Y no olvidemos al padrino Sirius que ya ha conseguido su libertad – agregué tratando de darle mucha importancia a aquel comentario...la verdad antes hubiese dado lo que no tengo por oír de sus labios esto que me acababa de decir....pero el pasado era el pasado, ahora estaba Adam, él que me dio la felicidad y tranquilidad que mi vida tanto necesitaba....esas palabras que en otro tiempo me hubiesen hecho tan feliz ahora solo me turbaban y lo único que conseguía era hacerme sentir una tímida melancolía al pensar en lo que pudo haber sido y no fue

-¿ Sirius libre ?....¿ Pero porque no ha venido a verme ?....¿ Como ? – preguntaba tan rápido que parecía estarme acribillando con todas las dudas que pasaban por su mente para alivio mío

- No ha venido porque hoy fue por su varita nuevo y tu aún no despertabas – al parecer había funcionado bien pues aquel tema había quedado pospuesto para bien de ambos y me disponía a seguir hablando cuando el sonido del timbre provocó los gritos de la madre de Sirius inundando toda la mansión

-¡ Sirius ! – exclamó Harry corriendo escaleras abajo con el fin de encontrarse cons u padrino olvidando por completo su débil estado de salud - ¡ Harry !...¡ Espera !...¡ No corras así ! – le gritaba tratando de darle alcance en vano pues con esta muleta era algo completamente imposible así que resignándome no apresuré mi marcha para no forzar a mi herida pierna en la que Lucius Malfoy había aplicado también un hechizo anticicatrizante de larga duración por lo que había tardado mucho en cerrarse

-¡ Sirius eres libre !....¡ Que sorpresa ! – oía exclamar con jubilo a Harry desde el recibidor - ¡ Pero tu no eres el único que tiene una sorpresa ! – oí agregar a la voz de Ron a la vez que Remus me llamaba con voz potente como si hubiese estado al otro extremo de la casa - ¡ Voy ! – grité también apresurando un poco el paso mientras bajaba la enorme escalera peldaño a peldaño cosa que me tomó un tiempo, así que algo cansada me dirigí al recibidor donde me encontré con una situación por demás extraña....Ron me miraba con una sonrisa de complicidad en el rostro, Sirius y Remus sonreían pícaramente en una posición algo sospechosa como si escondieran algo con sus espaldas al tiempo que Harry me miraba con el ceño fruncido como pidiendo una explicación....estaba dispuesta a preguntar justo en el momento en que Sirius y Remus se separaron dando paso a una quinta persona que hasta ahora no había visto, era un chico alto de cabello castaño y ojos que parecían dos trozos de cielo....Adam Campbell estaba frene a mi a unos escasos metros con una enorme sonrisa y una bella rosa roja en sus manos que extendió al abrir sus brazos para tratar de recibirme en un abrazo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores :**

Es un verdadero placer esta con ustedes de nuevo....los extraño mucho cada vez que no publico algo, gracias por sus reviews tan lindos que recibo cada capitulo y espero que sean cada vez mas para seguir con la tradición de romper record de reviews en cada nueva historia que comienzo. Nuevamente disculpas por la demora pero creo que de ahora en adelante mi situación empeorará más puesto que el servicio social me quitará en mayor parte gran cantidad de mis tardes libres por lo que quizás se me dificulte aún mas la captura de los capítulos así que apelo de nuevo a su paciencia y su compresión para con este intento de escritora. Por otra parte: ¿ Qué les pareció el capitulo ?....¿Voy demasiado aprisa ?...¿ Quedo muy largo ?, pasando a cosa mas agradables voy a contestar sus reviews :

Phoebe Hermione:

Hola Phoebe gracias por todos tus comentarios ya que estos me alientan mucho cada vez que los leo y si ellos ya salieron de la academia ahora son aurores.....lamento no haberme explicado mas en esa parte, por mi parte debo decirte que tendré que posponer el capitulo referente a Voldemort hasta el numero 10 para que quede mejor entendida la historia, realmente lamento el retraso, en cuanto a lo del psicólogo.....jejeje...creo que yo también necesito uno....crees que si vamos juntas nos hagan un descuento ?....en cuanto a lo que me dicen pro ahí tus fans....es cierto que tienes el don de la videncia?......jejeje bueno espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado OK? Nos vemos y cuídate mucho

bbPotter :

Hola amiga, primero que nada gracias por la ayudota del otro dia, sin ti no podría haber avanzado tanto, lo bueno es que ya tengo un manual completo de Fedora y ahora si a trabajar, por lo del servicio social todo parece ir bien, creo que me traumé un poco...pero si me quita bastante tiempo....en fin espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior y si Hermione no esta tan enamorada...solo al principio, y la noticia que todas las admiradoras de Sirius ( incluyendome yo claro ), el esta vivo, sano y salvo y por si fuera poco libre, así que prepárense para ver por mas tiempo a este simpático animago OK?, espero tu comentario para este capitulo si?

Emilywolen:

Hola emily que bueno que te este gustando la historia así que si tienes un comentario por favor házmelo saber para ver como voy OK? Te gusto el capitulo ? espero que si, nos vemos OK?

Antonieta :

Hola Antonieta que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, ¿ que te pareció este ?, no te preocupes porque nuestra Herm no se olvidará de Harry....al menos por un tiempo, y por Rose no te preocupes ella mostrará su cara oculta en capítulos siguientes.....jejeje.... así que mándme tu opinión acerca de cómo va la historia si?, lamento la demora y espero ver un mensaje tuyo muy pronto.

Nelly Esp :

Hola nelly es un placer verte de nuevo, lamento hacerlo esperar tanto pero el tiempo es mi enemigo numero uno....en cuanto a Rose tienes razón no es muy legal que digamos....lo descubriremos mas adelante, también se acercan los pensamientos de Harry a través del cual veremos que es lo que el ojiverde piensa , así que escríbeme tu comentario para este nuevo capitulo que espero te haya gustado oK?

Sakimi :

Gracias por eso de demasiado buena es un honor recibir tal clase de halagos de parte suya, en cuanto a los personajes me parece muy original el hacerlos que se suiciden,,,,pero creo que no es mi caso.....todavía , jejejeje,....es broma, en cuanto a lo que Hermione piensa pues tienes razón ella se ha propuesto enamorarse de Adam y creedme que lo esta logrando ( sería imposible no hacerlo de el....es un buen chico aunque no todo puede ser color de rosa....lo verán mas adelante lo que le dará a Harry una oportunidad con Hermione ) pero no debo hablar de mas, Rose por otra parte jajaja....es muy gracioso lo que dices , pero sería una estupenda salida ya que Rose aunque no aparezca mucho debo decir que influye mucho es esta historia y que gran parte de lo que sucede es culpa de ella ( ups....nn demasiada información ), bueno espero tu comentario muy pronto OK?

MaRiNeTa :

Hola Mari que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, y como vez para deleite mío y de todos ustedes Sirius vuelve a la carga...en cuanto a la relación con Adam creo que si tienes razón debí haber contado algo mas....pero creo que todavía tiene solución así que gracias...ese punto quedará en mi agenda mental, gracias por tus comentarios y espero tu review para este capitulo pronto OK?

SHARON RADCLIFFE :

Hola Sharon que bueno que te siga gustando lo que escribo y gracias por el buen augurio de tu ojo interno , así que espero tu comentario para este nuevo capitulo y gracias por los ánimos con la escuela, cuidate mucho y nos vemos pronto, lamento la demora....jejejeje

Claudio-Potter :

Hola Claudio es un placer saber que te va gustando mas cada dia así que espero no defraudarte, este capitulo es un poco mas largo y esta pensado para que lo disfruten...tal vez soy un poco mala por dejarlo en esa parte pero espero que me perdonen al igual que la demora, espero tu comentario oK?

Samantha :

Hola Samantha, lamento lo de tus uñas.....por la demora espero que aún tengas, así que creéme que lo siento y gracias por el review así que espero que me mandes otro con tu comentario para este nuevo capitulo para saber que tal voy oK?

Bueno se despide de ustedes

Besos a todos mis queridos lectores y los invito a que me dejes sus reviews con sus opiniones a todos lo que la leen para escuchar sus puntos de vista OK?

Su amiga

Cidonya


	4. Jamás Te Tuve

**Capitulo 4 : "Jamás Te Tuve "**

La duda que por un momento asaltó mi pensamiento se esfumó al tiempo que dejé caer la muleta al piso para poder correr a su encuentro...el concepto del tiempo de repente perdió sentido alguno para los dos...y por fin mi alma pudo escapar de su prisión de fuego y volar con alas de águila fuera de su cautiverio descubriendo que mis lagrimas mueren en algún lugar...ahora mi mayor desgracia sería perderle para siempre, sin embargo su aroma me envolvía los sentidos elevando mi ánimo a niveles insospechados....sus manos acariciaban mi cabello y sus labios me susurraban al oído - ¡ Aquí estoy ! – logrando con esas simples palabras que creyese que existía un futuro para ambos - ¡ No pienses que te dejaré ! – le respondí acariciando su rostro para después fundirnos en un lento y tierno beso sin recordar siquiera el sitio donde nos hallábamos... el suspiraba encantado y en un momento me tomó de la cintura para elevarme unos centímetros en el aire lo que provocó que el dolor de la pierna volviese a molestarme por lo que no pude reprimir un quejido de malestar

-¿ Que sucede ?...¿ Estas herida ? – preguntó Adam con cara angustiada separándose de mi y sujetándome de los hombros para verme a los ojos a lo que yo respondí con un leve - ¡ Si !

-¡ Claro que esa pierna ya hubiese sanado si ella no se olvidara de usar la muleta ! – me reprochaba Ron divertido que sostenía ante mi aquel molesto artefacto fingiendo enojo

-¡ Vamos a la cocina por un cerveza de mantequilla para celebrar por todos ! – dijo un alegre Sirius abrazando a Harry que veía con disgusto como Adam me tomaba en brazos a la vez que los dos bromeábamos con Remus y Ron

La tarde avanzaba entre risas y charlas animadas...yo veía con gusto como Adam a pesar de ser un muggle atraía la atención de varios miembros de la Orden entre los que estaban Sirius, Remus, Ron, Ginny, Moly, Arthur, Tonos, Mundungus y Hill a quienes les contó entusiasmado el arte de la abogacía junto con el cúmulo de anécdotas buenas y malas que su oficio le había proporcionado a la vez que yo sonreía encantada por el buen recibimiento de la noticia...el único que parecía molesto era Harry...y tal vez tenía razón, era mi mejor amigo y solo hasta el día de hoy se enteró que Adam y yo nos veíamos desde hace un año y medio....la rosa que Adam trajo aún la llevaba en las manos y jugueteaba con ella, era tan hermosa, tan frágil, aspiré su dulce fragancia embriagando mis sentidos de una anhelada tranquilidad logrando hechizar mi mundo al tiempo que transformaba mi mundo de infernales tinieblas en uno donde alucino con nosotros dos...uno donde siempre tendría sus besos...una suave caricia me sacó de mis románticos pensamientos

- Vamos a otro sitio que tengo algo que decirte – me susurraba Adam a la vez que me tomaba en brazos para dirigirnos lejos de la bulliciosa cocina desde donde se oían las carcajadas de Sirius, Remus y Mundungus, llegamos a la sala de estar... y aunque se habían hecho muchos cambios en la mansión de los Black aún conservaba esa aura atemorizadora en ciertos rincones de la misma

-¿ Sucede algo ? – le pregunté cuando él me depositaba suavemente en un mullido sillón de color rojo

- La verdad....suceden muchas cosas, solo espero que esta sea una buena – dijo más para si pero que yo alcancé a escuchar comenzando a preocuparme exaltando mis nervios por lo que decidí quedarme callada y dejarle continuar, más para mi asombro le vi arrodillarse frente a mi mientras sacaba una cajita del fondo de su bolsillo así que aclarándose la garganta y con voz ronca me preguntó - ¿ Quieres casarte conmigo Hermione Jane Granger ? – y me ofreció la pequeña cajita que al abrirla me dejó ver un hermoso anillo de compromiso que lucía un delicado brillante tallado en forma de rosa....me quedé impactada al principio, mis neuronas se detuvieron suspendiendo toda actividad y mi voz se negó a salir de mi boca, sentía un intenso rubor en las mejillas, despegué la vista del anillo y vi en sus ojos...me perdí en la profundidad de sus azules pupilas...no me mentía....me amaba y por primera vez decidí olvidar mi razonamiento por completo para obedecer únicamente lo que mi corazón pedía a gritos.....un poco de amor - ¡ Acepto ! – le dije antes de lanzarme a besarlo con fervor, el sonrió encantado y me colocó el anillo...me tomó de la cintura y me colocó de pie frente a el para besarnos con libertad sin reprimir nuestro impulso de felicidad....me perdí una vez mas en el delicado y sublime sabor de sus labios...me parecía estar soñando, la verdad era que lo quería cada día más y un día sin duda amanecería amándolo con locura, mi deseo de tenerlo cerca de mi para proporcionarle todo el amor del que fuera capaz aumentaba con cara suspiro, ahora comenzaba una nueva historia no podía mas que sentirme alegre....sabía que todo estaría bien...Ron seguro que muy pronto encontraría a una linda chica que lo hiciera feliz y Harry solo necesitaba hablar de nuevo con Rose para brincar de alegría y olvidarse de ese lapsus de melancolía para volver junto con Sirius y Remus a las andadas

-¡ Chicos ya es hora de .....! , ¡ OH !....lamento interrumpir – se disculpó Ron con tono apenado al descubrirnos

-¡ No hay problema Ron ! – le dijo un sonriente Adam - ¿ Tenemos que irnos cierto ? – preguntó este en tono triste a lo que el pelirrojo solo asintió con sonriendo amigablemente

- Bueno nosotros te acompañaremos a casa – dijo Remus colocando una mano en el hombro de Adam

- Yo también iré, necesito un poco de aire y.....¿ Que es esto ? – preguntó de repente Sirius olvidando lo primero que iba a decir a la vez que tomaba mi mano para observar el anillo de cerca con expresión interrogativa

-¡ Permítamente presentarles a la futura Señora Campbell ! – dijo Adam haciendo un reverencia bastante amplia y graciosa dejando a todos con una cara de asombro justo en el momento que llegaban a la estancia para despedirlo

-¡ Oh Hermione que alegría !....¡ Puedo ser la madrina !....¿ Verdad ? – preguntaba una emocionada Ginny al tiempo que le arrebataba mi mano a Sirius para observar de cerca el anillo de compromiso

-¡ Felicidades mi pequeña ! – me decía Molly a la vez que me ahogaba en uno de sus famosos abrazos no sin antes derramar unas cuanta lágrimas - ¡ No puedo creerlo....si parece que fue ayer cuando compraba sus pequeñas túnicas ! – decía la Sra. Weasley mientras se enjugaba los ojos

-¡ Felicidades chico !....¡ Te llevas una joya ! – le decía Remus a Adam a la vez que salíamos al jardín delantero para despedirle provocando mi sonrojo

-¡ Mas te vale que la cuides !...¡ Oh te las verás conmigo Adam ! – le sentenció Ron mientras Harry miraba escéptico a ambos

- No te preocupes Ron.....¡ Yo la amo ! – le dijo Adam a la vez que me daba aun tierno beso de despedida ante el sombrío rostro del ojiverde

-¡ Vamos chico que te daré unos consejos antes de que te eches la soga al cuello! – gritaba Sirius llamando la atención de todos y ganándose un coscorrón de Remus - ¡ Cállate Canuto ! - ¡ Pero si es la verdad Lunático !....¿ Acaso no la has visto cuando se enoja ?....¡ Y que me dices de su manía de liberar a los elfos domésticos ! – enumeraba el animago con un gesto de concentración como tratando de recordar todos mis desatinos

- Dejen ya de discutir y me cuentan cuando lleguemos....por cierto...¿ Que es un elfo doméstico ? – les decía Adam abrazando a los dos amigos que se alejaban canturreando hasta desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

- Parece que esos tres se han hecho muy buenos amigos – observé divertida, ya solo estábamos los tres afuera de la casa puesto que todo habían vuelto ya al interior comentando animados la nueva noticia

- Herm....¿ estas segura de lo que haces ? – me preguntó Ron jugando su papel de hermano sobreprotector

- Ron....solo se que ... - recordé en esos momentos las palabras que él mismo me había dicho exactamente hace tiempo, giré mi vista y ahí estaba él contemplando el cielo nocturno, su mirada verde se perdía en las estrellas como buscando una señal....lo mas seguro era que estaría pensando en Rose por lo que terminé mi frase con convicción – mi corazón lo reclama – al decir esto Harry desvió su mirada y la dirigió hacia el punto donde habían desaparecido su padrino junto con Adam y Remus hace tan solo unos minutos por lo que me atreví a interrumpirlo - ¿ y tu extraño no piensas felicitarme ? – él se sobresaltó un poco, pero después con una tímida sonrisa me dijo - ¡ Felicidades Hermy ! – para después abrazarme con fuerza

- No estén triste, el que yo me vaya a casar no significa que no podamos seguir viéndonos – les aseguré abrazando a ambos pensando que ese era el motivo de la tristeza de uno de mis compañeros al tiempo que entrábamos también a la casa, Harry se dirigió a su cuarto alegando que se hallaba cansado y Ron lo siguió con la excusa que debían planear una fiesta de despedida, así que si darle más importancia a paso lento me dirigí a la cocina donde pude oír voces de disgusto y una de ellas las conocía muy bien....Severus Snape reprochaba el que nadie lo ayudase en el cuidado de Albus

-¡ Pero si tu mismo dijiste que Albus se encontraba fuera ya de peligro ! – decía Tonos algo molesta cuando entré a la cocina sin ser notada siquiera me dirigí hacia la Sra. Weasley

-¡ Ademas usted nos corrió cuando tratamos de ayudarle ! – le reclamaba Fred mientras George asentía con fervor ...ambos con sus túnicas de viaje manchadas de ceniza puesto que seguramente acababan de llegar por medio de los polvos flu

- Si se los hubiera permitido habrían acabado con él – bramó Snape a los gemelos

-¡ NO TE ATREVAS SEVERUS....A MIS HIJOS SOLO LOS REGAÑO YO ! – gritaba Moly azotando una bandeja de comida en la mesa

-¿ Para quien es la comida ? –pregunté a Arthur Weasley quien intentaba sin éxito alguno calmar a su esposa – Para Harry – contestó apresuradamente - ¡ Yo se la llevo ! – alcancé a decir saliendo de ahí tan aprisa que de nuevo olvidé la muleta pero bastante aliviada de dejar de oír los gritos de Snape iba a subir despacio las escaleras cuando harta de esta situación me decidí aparecer al final de las mismas cerca del cuarto de Harry, pero cuando estuve a punto de tocar a la puerta de su alcoba escuché una conversación que jamás debí haber escuchado

-¿ Y entonces que harás ?...¿ La dejarás ir ? – preguntaba Ron con voz extraña así que me quedé donde estaba para escuchar lo que mis dos amigos hablaban, supuso que de Rose como es lógico

-¿ Y que mas puedo hacer ? – preguntaba Harry con tono derrotado

-¡ Luchar por ella, digo.....Adam es un buen tipo, pero tu la amas también ! – oí que Ron insistía dejándome en blanco por unos segundos...ahí adentro no se hablaba de Rose, si no de mí....¿ Harry me amaba ?

-¡ Es demasiado tarde Ron, ella se va a casar con él !....¡ Me di cuenta demasiado tarde ! – se lamentaba Harry y podía oír sus rápidos pasos de un lado a otro de la habitación

-¡ Pero no puedes perderla de esta manera !.....¡ Al menos díselo ! – animaba el pelirrojo

-¡ Claro que no puedo perderla ! – afirmó mi amigo con desesperación logrando sobresaltarme - ¡ No puedo perder algo que jamás tuve Ron ! – agregó con tono abatido, sentía que todo me temblaba, jamás me hubiera imaginado aquello

-¡ Bien haz lo que quieras ! – apuntó Ron abriendo de golpe la puerta y encontrándome al otro lado de ella con una bandeja en las manos - ¿ Hermione ? – preguntó sobresaltado alertando a Harry que corrió a verme hasta la puerta con cara de haber visto un fantasma ...

-Yo....he...traído la cena – me disculpé mostrando la bandeja de comida

-¡ Y sin muleta ! – me reprochó Ron para mi alivio ya que no creyó que hubiese escuchado la conversación, lo que no sabía era que yo había aprendido su mala costumbre de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, aunque eso me hizo sentir como el alma entraba de nuevo en mi cuerpo, en parte lo que oí decir a Harry era verdad aunque doliese....jamás me había tenido porque cuando yo estaba enamorada de él y era capaz de dar todo el oro de Gringots por una sonrisa amable, él solo tenía ojos para Rose y ahora que ella no estaba con él, él se fija en mí....siempre ha sido así, siempre su segunda opción.... jamás la primera, por lo tanto....jamás me perdió.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola a todos mis queridos amigos y lectores :**

Es bueno verlos de nuevo y poderles entregar un nuevo capítulo de la historia con la esperanza que les agrade tanto o mas que el anterior permitiéndoles disfrutar de ella como lo hago yo. Espero que la demora ( aunque no haya sido mucha haya valido la pena ) , la verdad es una suerte poder actualizar tan pronto, por la escuela todo bien ( al menos todo va saliendo como yo lo planeo ), por otro lado ojalá que ustedes se encuentren bien y gracias una vez mas por sus lindos reviews que me alegran el día, así que me dedicaré a responderlos :

**bbPotter :**

Hola Bety, gracias por tu review y lamento haberme desconectado aquella vez sin poder hablar siquiera contigo, pero la maquinita esta simplemente se apagó ( jajaja...yo creo que me va a hacer una huelga por hacerla trabajar tanto nn ). En lo particular pienso que si hubiera sido mejor terminar pero creo que la inseguridad de Harry aún esta presente en el ya que si Hermione lo rechazara el se quedaría solo...por lo que el miedo a quedar solo es el mayor temor de nuestro ojiverde en esta historia, por otra parte muchas cosas están por cambiar de manera drástica y penosa para muchos volviendo a sentir esa aura de muerte que no abandona al mundo mágico gracias a un grupo de magos sin escrúpulos....jejeje, ya me extendí un poquitín. Gracias también por tus buenos consejos y voy ponerlos en práctica....de por si el estrés es uno de mis males principales porque cuando menos lo pienso me encuentro gritando a diestra y siniestra ( mis amigos dicen que soy una neurótica al final del semestre.....jejeje ) . bueno prometo no enfermarme....no...bueno mas bien cuidarme OK?. Espero tu mensaje para que me digas que tal voy y si te gustó este capitulo si?. Besos y cuídate mucho.

**Nelly Esp :**

Hola Nelly que bueno que te haya gustado y en cuanto a tus pensamientos pon siempre lo que quieras pues creedme que me agradan sus especulaciones ( puede que me den una buena idea nn) , la verdad es que si Harry intentará mostrarse indiferente lo que provocará una serie de situaciones sacando de control todas las cosas en las que la interviene también cierto Mortifago que hasta ahora no ha figurado mucho y que romperá con la aparente línea de la historia....jejeje eso es todo pues no puedo decir mas, en cuanto a la profesión de Adam...digamos que me dio la esperanza de hallar por lo menos en mi imaginación a un abogado que amase su profesión y que fuese de una familia de renombre en el ámbito social de la Inglaterra muggle. espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y me gustaría recibir pronto un mensaje tuyo.

**ROHERMIONE :**

Hola ROHERMIONE, gracias por tus buenos deseos y por tu review, así que déjame decirte que esta vez mi buen Harry se atrasó un poco en descubrir lo que sentía por Hermione auque ahora ya lo sabe....creo que es demasiado tarde para él...aunque todo puede suceder, espero que te haya complacido el capítulo y que me dejes tu review con tus comentarios OK?

**Claudio – Potter :**

Hola Claudio me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y en cuanto a dejarlo así.....jejejeje...soy mala verdad ?, bueno mi parte cruel me dijo que lo dejara hasta ahí así que obedecí....jajaja, me perdonas verdad ?, bueno que te pareció este nuevo capítulo?, espero tu review OK?.

**Monik :**

Hola Monica, que bueno verte de nuevo...pero que largas vacaciones...que envidia TT , ya me estaba preocupando tu ausencia, estaba a punto de publicar un "Se busca", jajajaja....no es broma gracias por tu review y espero que descanses para que después podamos charlar a gusto OK?, que tal el capítulo y toda la historia ?. Besos.

**Lord of the Dark** :

Hola la verdad no tienes que disculparte pues aunque yo no trabaje también tengo muy poco tiempo, es por eso que te comprendo y agradezco aun mas que te tomes el tiempo necesario para leer mis inventos por lo que espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y te sirva para que al menos en un ratito te olvides del mundo y disfrutes de lo que escribo. Espero tu siguiente review con tu comentario OK?. Cuídate mucho.

**Antonieta :**

Hola muchacha, que sorpresa....jejeje, creo que nos sincronizamos, ha sido una casualidad enorme,...pero si deberías pensarlo mas seguido. En cuando a Adam....jejeje, es mi favorito, a mi también me cae muy bien y puedo asegurar que no nos causará ningún dolor de cabeza, pero algo está apunto de suceder que cambiará el destino de todos incluyéndole a él que se verá atrapado en medio de una guerra de magos y que pagará las consecuencias de conocer a una sangre sucia especial : Hermione. Pero bueno eso lo descubrirás en el próximo capitulo donde prometo acción, terror, suspenso y miedo al por mayor ( jajaja...mi parte sádica afloró también en este siguiente capitulo ). Bueno espero tu review con tu comentario OK?

Solo debo agregar que nada es lo que parece en esta historia.....jajaja....lo dejo de tarea.

Besos a todos los que leen esta historia y espero sus reviews con ansias

Bueno se despido de ustedes

Su amiga

**Cidonya**


	5. Hasta el Viento Tiene Miedo

**Nota para los lectores : **este símbolo representa el termino de los pensamientos de Hermione para dar paso a una narración distinta !

**Cap 5 : "Hasta el Viento Tiene Miedo "**

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente entre los preparativos para la boda, mis padres me visitaban a menudo en compañía de Remus y Adam, Harry pasaba mucho de su tiempo hablando con Sirius y solo salía de su habitación para caminar y comer siempre con un semblante serio, molesto en ocasionesâsolo se limitaba a hablar con migo lo necesario y muchas veces lo descubrí hablando con Ron en secreto, por otra parte Giny parecía encantada con lo de la boda muggle por lo que nos pusimos de acuerdo con i madre para ir a ver los vestidos de novia y damas de compañía a la vez que Remus, Adam y Papá se encargaban de los arreglos para la capilla y el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la fiestaâ..una tarde vía lechuza llegaron las invitaciones que se habían mandado a hacer con las letras A y H delicadamente engarzadas sobre un fino pergamino aromatizado mágicamente a rosas por lo que me dediqué a repartirlas encantada con la ayuda de Tonos y Giny debido a que mi pierna estaba comenzando a cicatrizar por completo no debía hacer mucho esfuerzo, l que implicaba no salir sola a la calle.

-¿ Sirius estas ahí ? – pregunté golpeando la puerta de la habitación del animago - ¡ Siâpasa Herm ! – me respondió el aludido

Así que entre sonriente a la habitación donde puede ver a Sirius de pie ante mi, a Harry de pie junto a la ventana y a Ron sentado en la cama del animago – Yoâ.venía para darte esto – le dije dándole la invitación – Yâtambién hay una para ustedes dos – dije entregándoles a cada uno la suya, la vista de Harry se tornó hosca

-¡ Hermione estoy lista para ir por el vestido ! – gritó Giny co voz potente - ¡ Voy ! – le grité contenta ala vez que Harry bufaba con indignación y decía - ¿ Pero que todo el mundo no piensa en otra cosa mas que en esa estúpida fiesta ?....¡ Desde hace semanas no puedo descansar en paz con tanto barullo ! – se quejó evidentemente molesto

-¡ Pues da la casualidad que es la estúpida fiesta de la estúpida boda de tu estúpida mejor amiga ! – le reproché ya harta de su comportamiento indiferente para conmigo viendo de reojo como Sirius carraspeaba sonoramente como queriendo interrumpir aquella discusión que terminaría en una segura pelea

-¡ Tienes razón es tan estúpida esa boda que no pienso ir a ella ! – me gritó Harry tirando la invitación despectivamente en la cama de Sirius - ¡ Porque tal vez la estupidez sea contagiosa ! – remató dándome la espalda ante la atónita mirada de Ron y Sirius

-¡ Mejor di que no quieres ir a la boda de una asquerosa sangre sucia con un muggle !.....¡ Mejor di que nunca he sido lo suficientemente importante para el "Gran Harry Potter " ! – le grité yo enfurecida por su actitud

-¡ Chicos ! – trató de intervenir Ron rápidamente

-¡ Sabes que no quise decir eso ! – decía Harry respirando agitadamente

-¡ Claro que siâ.siempre ha sido asíâ.nunca te he importado ! – le grité saliendo enfurecida de aquella habitación dando un sonoro portazo y bajando a toda velocidad las escaleras para salir con una pasmada Giny de ahí con rumba a casa donde mi mamá nos esperaba para ir de comprasâ.una vez que hube encontrado el vestido perfecto mi mal humor se disipó y mi alegría volvió al ver a Giny enfundada en un hermoso vestido color celeste que resaltaba su rojiza cabellera, para cuando llegamos a mi casa nos esperaban ya mi padre y Adam con una sorpresa, tenían ya las escrituras de una hermosa casa que yo había visto que se hallaba en ventaâ..

-¡ Vamos para que la conozcan ! – nos animó Adam a todos

-¡ Hay hija la verdad es que estoy rendida ! – se excusó mi madre

-¡ Yo tengo que atender a mis pacientes que esperaron ya toda la mañana ! – dijo mi padre al colgar el teléfono con cara de aburrición

-¡ Yo los acompaño ! – se ofreció Giny cargando con la caja de su vestido y el mío acompañándonos al auto que en unos minutos nos llevó hasta una hermosa casa de dos pisos que en el frente lucía un bello pórtico con flores, el interior se hallaba ya decorado y amueblado

-¡ Mi madre lo decoró ! – dijo un sonriente Adam

-¡ Es preciosa !....¿ Verdad Hermione ? – exclamaba Giny mirando en todas partes

-¡ Claroâ.Hermosa ! – contesté revisando todos los detalles

- No tanto como tu - me susurró Adam al oído para después comenzar a besarme

-¡ Heeâ.buenoâyoâlos dejo solos !....¡ Nos vemos tortolitos ! - decía una apurada Giny ante la asombrada mirada de los dos esta desapareció en plena sala

-¿ Vas a dormir en tu casa o en la mansión ? – me preguntó Adam sentándose en el sillón mas cercano viendo el lugar donde Giny había desaparecido aun con cara de asombroâ.por un momento pensé en mi casa pero recordé que mis padres saldrían a cenar fuera, luego pensé en Grimauld Place pero recordé esta vez la discusión con Harry y decidí que o quería verle al menos lo que restaba el día de hoy - ¿ No podríamos estrenar la casa de una vez ? – pregunté con voz tímida logrando que Adam esbozara una pequeña sonrisa

-¡ Tus deseos son ordenes !....¡ Pero les avisaremos a tus padres y a los míos que hoy dormiremos aquí ! – me dijo con ton serio antes de darme un beso para después salir a estacionar el auto en la cocheraâaún no lo podría creer, dentro de tres días estaría en esta casa como la Sra. Cambellâ.un pensamiento fugaz cruzó mi mente â.Draco Malfoy había logrado huir y se creía estaba escondido en Rumania, no se había notado ningún tipo de actividad en la mansión Malfoy y aún no conseguíamos entrar a ella por los potentes hechizos y trampas de protección que la rodeaban -¡ Pero en que rayos piensas Hermione ! – exclamé en alto dejando en claro que me estaba volviendo algo paranoica pues estando a un paso de ser feliz y precisamente ahora estaba pensando en esoâ.¡ Estas mal Hermione !.âcasi todo Inglaterra lo busca - ¿ Crees que se atrevería a regresar estando el solo ? – pregunté al aire quedando la misma suspendida como un pelusa ,que con un leve movimiento de mi mano al levantar la varita para preparar la cena de lo que sería mi nuevo hogar desapareció tan rápido como llegó.

Mientras tanto yo aquí en Grimauld Place, no podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar que ellas llegaranâ. oía como sonaba el timbre despertando de manera súbita a la Madre de Sirius a quien parecía no acabársele nunca el repertorio de insultos e injurias sobresaltando a todos los presentes que se hallaban despiertos a pesar de ser casi media noche

- ¡ Por fin llegan !....¿ Giny donde esta Hermione ? – preguntó Harry desesperado a mi pelirroja hermana que llegaba con un gran paquete bajo el brazo

-¡ No seâ.yo la dejé con Adam en la casa que han comprado para ellos !...¿ Por que tanto escándalo ? – nos preguntó a todos cuando hubo entrado en la cocina donde predominaban los semblantes serios y preocupados

-¡ Por esto ! – le respondí mostrándole a la vez un informe del Ministerio de Rumania y un mensaje de la embajada Inglesa en ese país que decía así :

Alerta Maxima :

Hay evidencias confirmadas por el Ministerio de Magia de Rumania de que el mortífago Draco Malfoy prófugo desde la batalla de Saint Germain ha vuelto a pisar territorio inglés, se sospecha que pudo entra por un puerto del Norte en un navío de la flota Rumana disfrazado como Muggle. Se les recomienda aumentar la vigilancia al nivel 3 avisando a los aurors de su alta peligrosidad.

Atentamente :

Alexander Dimitrov

Auror en Jefe de la guardia Rumana

-¡ No puede ser ! – exclamó ella perpleja

-¡ Debemos encontrar a Hermione !....¡ Ha habido evidencias de actividad en la Mansión Malfoy ! – dijo Moody entrando en la cocina con su capa de viaje y su ojo mas agitado que nunca - ¡ Tenemos que encontrarla antes que élâ.es seguro que quiera venganza ! – declaró el viejo auror seriamente

Formábamos sin duda un grupo bastante singular de personasâ.aparecimos de la nada en medio de una transitada calle que nadie se dio cuenta de nuestra súbita materialización y éramos guiados por Giny mientras Harry le cuestionaba exasperado -¿ Quieres decirme porque no nos aparecimos en su casa ?

-¡ Porque Hermione me dijo que sus padres saldrían y no nos aparecimos en su nueva casa porque por si no la has notado hay una barrera que hace horas no existía ! – le informó ella con tono molesto, esa era su forma de expresar su preocupaciónâse parecía a mamáâseguimos avanzando hasta llegar a una calle demasiado silenciosa donde ninguna persona transitaba por ahí levantando mis sospechas al igual que las de Harry que me miró adivinando lo que pensaba

- Hay un también hechizo antimuggles – agregué con voz ronca

-¡ Manténganse alerta ! – advirtió Moody cuyo ojo mágico giraba a gran velocidad en todas direcciones

-¡ Aquí es ! – señaló Giny a la casa que tenía las luces apagadas y donde parecía no haber nadie

-¡ Tal vez no estén aquí ! – dijo Sirius hablando por primera vez desde que salimos de Grimauld Place

-¡ Noâ.aquí están !.....¡ Su auto esta en la cochera ! – dijo Moody al avanzar lentamente hacia el pórtico

-¡ Algo no esta bien aquí ! – gruñó Remus al ver unos rosales arrancados pro completo de la tierra con singular infamia, una corriente de aire nos tomó por sorpresa agitando los rebeldes de mi amigo al igual que las blancas cortinas que llamaron la atención de Giny quien las señaló al verlas desgarradas haciéndonoslas notar, lo cual agregó un temor más por mi amiga lo cual también se reflejó en el rostro de Harryâ.un inmenso temor mas a su ya apesadumbrado espíritu, el silencio nos envolvió por unos segundos cuando un sonoro portazo nos sobresaltóâ..la puerta principal oscilaba sobre sus bisagras indicando que se hallaba completamente abierta al tiempo que era sacudida por otra ráfaga de denso aire

-¡ Entremos ! – nos dije al tiempo que los demás nos colocabamos en posición de defensa, avanzamos lentamente hasta el interior donde los muebles presentaban huellas de quemaduras, había muchas cosas fuera de su lugar esparcidas por todo el piso

-¡ Llegamos tarde ! - exclamó Moody provocándome un escalofrío de terror en todo el cuerpo y pude ver como el semblante de mi ojiverde amigo se tornaba duro tratando de aparentar fortaleza ante todosâ.fortaleza que ahora no tenía pues cuando se trataba de ellaâ.sus defensas caían por tierra

-¿ Donde esta ella ? – preguntó con tono apremiante al auror de cabello cano mientras observaba en el piso de cerca un vestido de novia terriblemente rasgado e incluso con manchas de sangre devolviéndome una mirada de pánico al tiempo que sentía mi rostro palidecer

- En el baño – le dijo el auror con tristeza al ver como él junto con Remus subían a toda prisa hacia el segundo piso

-¿ Y él ? – le oí preguntar a Sirius con voz mas grave de lo normal

- En la habitación principal – dijo Moody casi sin aliento a la vez que subía también junto con migo apresuradamente la escalera donde las paredes se hallaban también con huellas de impactos de hechizos, nos detuvimos en seco al percatarnos que una avalancha de agua rojiza salía de una habitación de la cual provino un grito desgarrador de dolor mezclado con ira -¡ MALDITO MALFOY ! - â.era su vozâ.me quedé inmóvil sintiendo como todo me daba vueltasâ.no podía ser - ¡ COMO PUDISTE ! – gritaba con voz colérica aquel hombre destrozado que salía del cuarto de baño con un cuerpo de mujer en los brazos cubierto por una manta blanca que para entonces se hallaba manchada de sangreâ..todos los que habían escuchado su grito subieron quedando atónitos al ver la maquiavélica escena de Harry Potter sosteniendo en brazos el aparentemente inerte cuerpo de Hermione Granger que se hallaba envuelto en un frazada que poco a poco se empapaba mas de la sangre de mi mejor amiga que frágil se desmadejaban entre sus temblorosos brazos y cuya sangre escurría libremente por el piso de la habitación sin mencionar la bañera rebosante de agua teñida de rojo por la sangre perdida de mi joven brujaâ.su rostro se hallaba pálido rodeándola de una aura mortecina que me negaba ver o creer cierta

-¡ Hermione !....¿ Ella estaâ.? – preguntaba titubeante mi hermana al ver la escalofriante escena

-¡ Noâaún vive ! – exclamó Remus Lpin a la vez que decía - ¡ Portus ! – apuntando a un florero que resistió el paso de la hecataombe para llevar de inmediato a mi amiga al hospital mágico ante de que fuera demasiado tarde en verdadâ.asi que en una fracción de segundo dos personas desaparecieron en el cato junto con el auror caidoâapenas hubieron desaparecido una puerta se abrió de golpe dando el paso a la rápida huida de Sirius Black hacia el baño donde oímos con preocupación como el animago vomitaba ruidosamente

-¿ Pero que demâ? – exclamaba mi pelirroja hermana bastante pálida todavía haciendo el intento de entrar a la habitación principal de donde Black había salido despavorido

-¡ NO !......¡ será mejor que no entres ! – le recomendó Moody a mi hermana para extrañeza de todos mientras yo ayudaba a Sirius a mantener el equilibrio una vez que hubo salido del baño

-¿ Porque ? inquirió de nuevo molestaâo mas bien desesperada pr hallar al futuro marido de su mejor amiga

- Porque es monstruosoâabominable – respondió Sirius recuperando de nuevo su color normal - ¡ Solo un demente como Malfoy pudo haberlo hecho !.....¡ Diosâese pobre muchacho ! – alcanzó a exclamar al animago antes de salir corriendo de nuevo al baño con una mano en la boca

-¡ Lo asesinó con saña ! – explicó Moody al ver las caras de desconcierto de todos nosotros - ¡ Sus entrañas se encuentran por toda la habitación !....¡ No quedó nada ! – gruñó con ton amargo provocando un terror indecible en todos nosotros que no pude reprimir un gesto de pánico, consternación y sobre todo de pena por mis jóvenes amigosâpor la pareja que acababa de ser destrozada ensombreciendo el brillante futuro de un auror, cortando la ilusión de una hermosa mujer âde mi mejor amiga que por el dolor en caso de que se librase de las garras de la muerte a las que Draco Malfoy los había arrojado sin piedad ni misericordia alguna buscando la venganza de la muerte de su padre a manos de mi amiga que estuvo a punto de asesinar - ¡ No puede ser ! – exclamé de repente sujetándome de la pared para evitar caer pro el impacto de tan brutal noticiaâ.de pronto en tan solo unas horas descuido a mi mejor amiga, a la que considero casi mi hermana y ahora esta a punto de morir y su futuro esposo asesinado con la saña de un desquiciadoâ.¿ Que le diré a Hermione ?....¿ Y si ella no sobrevive ?....estas eran las preguntas que atormentaban mi mente disminuyendo mi moral al igual que mi espíritu

-¡ Esto apenas empieza !....Si ella se recuperaâ.¿ creen que se quedará de brazos cruzados ? – nos dijo Giny que se hallaba abriendo una ventana con desesperación, como si temiera asfixiarse por el aire de esta casaâ.un aire impregnado a sangre frescaâ.una fría ráfaga entró por el ventanal provocando de nuevo un escalofrío en todos nosotrosâ.cada cual se perdía en sus propios temores y pensamientos, luchando contra sus demonios internos tratando de asimilar la cruel noticiaâ.ya nada será igual

-¡ Tengo miedo de lo que ella puede hacer si se salva ! – dijo Sirius al aire captando la atención de Moody

-¡ Hoy mi querido Siriusâhasta el viento tiene miedo ! – agregó con aire sobrenatural el viejo y experimentado auror entrando por fin a la horrenda habitación para comenzar con la penosa labor de reunir lo que de Adam quedaba de una buena vez por todas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores :**

Es un gusto volver a estar con ustedes de nuevo entregando un capitulo mas de esta historia que espero sea y siga siendo de su agrado, espero que todos ustedes se hallen bien en todos los aspectosâ.por otra parte ¿ Que tal me quedó el capitulo ?....¿ Les gustó ?....ven lo que sucede cuando doy rienda suelta a mi temperamento sádico¿ me perdonan por la demora, por asesinar a Adam y por maltratar a Hermione ?....espero que si nn, en cuanto a las que les agrada Ron , ven que la ultima parte del capitulo son sus pensamientos, así que no me he olvidado por completo de él aunque debo confesar que si lo he abandonado un poco n.n . Cambiando de temaâ.cielos 9 de septiembre, estoy a un mesâTT; así esâmi cumpleaños se acerca a velocidad impresionante â.pues el 9 de octubre esta chica cumplirá nada menos que la mínima edad de 21 añosâcielos como pasa el tiempoâ.envejezco cada vez masâpero bueno ustedes no tienen la culpa de mis traumasââjejeje es broma así que para no aburrirlos respondo aquí a sus lindos reviews y muchas, muchas gracias por ellos, de verdad me animan mucho a seguir con esto :

Phoebe Hermione :

Hola amigocha, que talâ.sabes, yo creo que si eres vidente ( y de las buenas ), pues como vez tu presentimiento se hizo realidad en este capitulo, ¿ Te gustó ?, bueno en verdad a mi también me costó mucho tomar la decisión de asesinarlo pues es uno de mis favoritos este muchacho, me parecía al principio mucha mala suerte , tan mala que nunca creí que fuera real, pero para sorpresa mía en los días que andaba meditándolo sucedió algo en mi país donde a unas pocas horas de contraer matrimonio una pareja, el novio es asesinado cuando lo trataban de asaltar para quitarle su rolex que fue el único que salio ileso de aquella fea situaciónâpor lo que lo tomé como un mensaje indirecto de mi muso inspirador ( jejejeâaparte de Alex Ubago claro nn )â.pero dime ¿ que te pareció ?, espero tu review con tu próxima profecíaâjejeje . Besos y cuídate mucho OK ?

bbPotter :

Hola Betty, claro que puedes llamarme por mi nombre si tu quieres, en cuanto a la tarea, acertasteâhay que ver que es lo que es cierto y que es lo que es solo apariencia ¿ que te pareció el capitulo ?...muy sangriento no ?....y eso de las bombasâjejejeâes verdad nn , que bueno que te esté gustando lo que escribo y muchas gracias por tus comentarios que de verdad son muy alentadores y a veces si hacen falta para levantar la moral, en cuanto a lo del acercamiento amoroso de Harry con Hermione se dará mas adelanteâpues ya lo he escrito y creo que me quedó, ahorita ando por el capitulo 16 donde vuelven a aparecer los pensamientos de Voldemortâ.jejejeâ.ya me gustó . Gracias por los consejos pues la verdad me harán falta porque según mi propia predicción este semestre serán algo así como mis TIMOSâjejejeânos vemos pronto, espero no haberte defraudado con este nuevo capitulo, besos y cuídate mucho OK?

Monik :

Hola Monik , me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo, ya te extrañaba y que bueno que hayas disfrutado de tu verano aunque se te haya hecho muy corto, espero tu review para este capitulo y me diga como va quedando la historiaâ.en cuanto a lo de la bodaâ.eres mala pobre de Adam , pero bueno viste que tu deseo se cumplió, cuídate mucho OK?

Nelly Esp :

Hola Nelly, gracias por tus comentarios , yâen cuanto a lo de los Abogados tienes razón pero este chico simplemente fue la víctima y como siempre las víctimas son los inocentes puedo asegurar que este chico era mas bueno que el chocolate nn, en cuanto a lo que uno no se puede olvidar fácilmente de la persona que ama, es verdad, pero aquí a sido el destino ( mas bien yo ) que salvó a Hermione de cometer un error al casarse con Adam, pues siempre vivirían con la sombra de Harry de por medio, al igual que Harry viviría siempre con la sombra de Hermione, dando por resultado que ningún de los dos sería completamente feliz, espero tu review para este capitulo OK? Cuidate y nos vemos pronto si ?

Earathien :

Hola Eara, jejejeâque bueno que te guste que te llame asíâla verdad fue un accidente porque cuando copié tu nombre solo copié la mitad, es decir Eara, pero me gustó como sonaba así que decidí dejarlo así nn . que buen que te este gustando la historiaâahora dime no fue muy rudo este capitulo ?...realmente lamento la demora pero espero que haya valido la pena el tiempo que los he hecho sufrir, así que házmelo saber en tu próximo review en ql que puedes dejar lo que quieras que a mi me agradan mucho OK?. Saludos

Lizzie :

Hola Lizzie, mucho gusto que bueno que te esté gustando la historia, lamento de verdad la espera pero no he podido antes, toda esta semana de exámenes y la que viene también así que no tengo mucho tiempo que digamos además que los capítulos son mas largos y no puedo terminar de capturarlos tan fácilmente, espero tu próximo review con ansias y bienvenida al grupo nn.

Antonietta :

Hola Antonieta, que pena que hayas tenido que esperar un dia entero, jejejeâbueno la verdad a muchos no les gusta esta pareja, pero no puedo evitar escribir sobre ellosâcreeme, he intentado hacerlo pero nada mas no saleâ.siempre terminan ellos dos juntos nn âcreo que es mi subconscienteâ..jejejeâ.pero no me regañes por poner lo de la bodaâ.ya vez que al fina no todo salio bien, así que aunque maltrecho el camino para Harry esta aparentemente libreâ. Pero bueno no sigo hablando por que luego se me escapan detalles que arruinarían la sorpresa. Gracias por tus comentarios y espero el próximo review para este capitulo OK?

Lilyem :

Hola Lilyem, mucho gusto en conocerte, Gracias por tus cumplidos, me honras realmente siendo mi fan y espero que este capitulo haya compensado la espera y este a la altura de las expectativas de todos mis lectores, bienvenida al grupo y dime : ¿ Que te pareció este nuevo capitulo ?, espero tu review con tu comentario OK?

Lord of the Dark :

Hola de nuevoâ.jejejeâla verdad a mi tampoco me gusta que lo desprecien, pero creo que aquí en esta parte de la historia era necesario, pero para que veas que esa boda no debía ser âYO, la todopoderosa escritora ha decidido prescindir de los servicios de Adamâ..chaleâ.jejejeâse me va la onda, no la verdad es que sufrí mucho al deshacerme de este personaje, pero también es uno de los acontecimientos que ahora veo como la pieza justa que desencadena todo lo que se avecina, por otra parte lamento la demora y ojalá que te esté yendo bien con todo, pues creo que has de andar tan atareado como yoâ.bueno nos vemos y espero tu review OK?

ROHERMIONE :

Hola ROHERMIONE, la verdad es que si me va a costar trabajo unir a este par, pero todo se pudeâsolo que cada cosa a su tiempo, así que gracias por esperarme tanto y ojalá que este capitulo les haya gustadoâaunque hayamos tenido un perdida irreparable con Adam , espero tu review OK con tu opinión?

Earathien :

Hola de nuevo Eara, jejejeâque gusto que hayas leído mi primera historia ( es mi consentida nn ), no hay problema con el review, puedes dejarlo donde quieras, Gracias por los elogios, en cuanto a Ron y su ojo morado a mi también me parece muy graciosoâla verdad la primera vez que lo pensé me morí de la risa al imaginarlo y decidí ponerlo para descargar un poco la tensión del ambiente, gracias por todo y prometo no estresarme , besos y tu también cuídate OK?

**Besos y saludos a todos los nuevos y a los ya conocidos**

**Se despide muy contenta de ustedes mis queridos lectores**

**Su amiga**

**Cidonya**


	6. Regreso a la Oscuridad

**Cap. 6 : "Regreso A La Oscuridad "**

Por milésima vez en esas tres horas me hacía la misma pregunta que me torturaba desde que la encontré en esa bañera sumergida en su propia sangre...¿ Como demonios pude ser tan estúpido ?, ¿ Como pude confiarme ?, ¿ Porque rayos no la seguí ?....de repente la luz del cuarto donde se hallaba ella y de donde yo me había negado a moverme se encendió hiriendo mis ojos que ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad del cuarto sacándome de mis pensamientos

- Sabia que estabas aquí – me dijo un pelirrojo demasiado pálido a mi parecer mientras me colocaba las gafas - ¿ Como esta ella ? – preguntó sentándose al pie de su cama del área que habíamos restringido

- Demasiado débil....cuando llegamos casi no le quedaba sangre – contesté con mirar sombrío no pudiendo evitar hacerla siguiente pregunta - ¿ Y Adam ? – a lo que el pelirrojo palideció aún mas de lo que ya estaba y que confirmaba mis terribles sospechas cuando mi amigo me dijo – Fue poco lo que de él quedó

-¿ Donde habías estado ? – le pregunté reprochándole el no haber llegado antes

- Avisando a las familias de ellos y ....además Dumbledore ya se ha recuperado por lo que junto con Moody ha decidido algo descabellado – me comunicó Ron con cara dudosa

-¿ Y ahora que sucede ? – pregunté cansado y sin ánimos de soportar una impresión más

-¡ Tenemos que abandonar Grimauld Place ahora ! – soltó Ron sin mucho entusiasmo - ¡ Según Moody el que haya asesinado a Adam debió obtener información primero y entre esa información Adam conocía nuestra ubicación ! – me comentó Ron mirando el rostro pálido de Hermione que yacía en la cama esperando a que las pociones hicieran efecto, de vez en cuando se agitaba de forma convulsiva aferrándose a las mantas que la cubrían - ¡ Moody esta loco !....¿ Quieres decirme quien más aparte de Malfoy pudo haber hecho algo así ? – farfulló molesto poniéndose en pie y comenzando a caminar en círculos alrededor de la habitación

-¿ Y a donde iremos ? – pregunté incomodo ante una extraña sensación que comenzaba a invadirme

- A Hogwarts por el momento – me respondió deteniéndose de golpe – Ella no podrá quedarse aquí, la llevaremos con nosotros, estoy seguro que entre Madame Pomfrey y Snape podrán con ella – aseguró este a la vez que la puerta se abría de nueva cuenta de un solo golpe dando paso a Sirius y Remus que venía acompañado de los padres de mi....mejora miga, esto no puede seguir así, ella ha estado apunto de morir y yo sin decirle lo mucho que la amo, lo mucho que la necesito, lo idiota y ciego que he sido al no darme cuenta que ella también un día sintió lo que ahora yo siento

-¡ Oh Dios Mio ! – exclamó su madre al ver a su hija en tal estado corriendo a su lado para poder abrazarla

- Pero....¿ Como sucedió esto ? – preguntó el padre de ella al observar a su pecunia tendida en la cama numero 324 del hospital mágico - ¿ Y Adam ?

- Fueron mortífagos Richard.....y Adam....bueno el no sobrevivió – le respondió Remus colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Richard Granger que con pesar lamentaba la suerte del que alguna vez fue su yerno y rogaba al cielo en silenciosas súplicas por la salud de su única hija

-¡ Pero ella se pondrá bien !....¿ Verdad ? – nos preguntó Jane Granger a todos los presentes

- Por supuesto, ella es muy fuerte y saldrá bien de esta – le dije seriamente al observar a su madre que era la copia fiel de su hija....solo los ojos eran diferentes, los de la Sra. Granger eran de un verde olivo al contrario de los marrones de ella....esos ojos que tantas veces me miraron con cariño y que yo me empeñé en ignorar, esos ojos que tanto adoro y que hoy me miraron con resentimiento, con reproche al reclamarme que nunca le di la importancia que ella se merecía...me siento culpable porque el último recuerdo hasta entes de esto fue una discusión sin sentido, tal vez por eso decidió quedarse con él esa noche en la casa de la calle Fartner ....si eso era verdad y estaba en lo correcto todo se resumía de manera sencilla, de nuevo todo había sido culpa mía...¿ Pero como iba yo a saber lo que esta noche sucedería ?.....al recordar aquella casa esa sensación extraña comienza a invadirme de nuevo mas el abrazo de la Sra. Granger me saca de mis pensamientos de manera sutil

-¡ Prométeme que la cuidarán Harry ! – suplicaba con la mirada la madre angustiada de la mujer de la cual estoy enamorado

- No se preocupe.....le prometo que la cuidaré – le aseguré en señal de despedida a los Srs. Granger que debían prepararse para el funeral de Adam retirándose de la habitación junto con Remus quedándonos únicamente Ron, Sirius y yo junto con ella

-¿ Te pasa algo ? – preguntó Sirius en tono preocupado

- La verdad......si, es algo que me viene torturando desde que desperté y que no he podido consultar con Dumbledore debido a su estado de salud – le comenté a la vez que mis pupilas se fijaban en las lámparas del techo de la habitación - ¡ Siempre pensé que al derrotar a Voldemort mi cicatriz desaparecería !.....pero no ha sido así, me preocupa el hecho de no haber encontrado su cadáver - agregué dando a conocer el origen de mis temores que me acechaban todos los días desde que desperté en Grimauld Place y que me había tenido que reservar para cuando Dumbledore se recuperara con el fin de poder exponérselos y así poder obtener siquiera una explicación razonable a mis dudas

-¿ Que quieres decir ? – preguntó Ron confundido mirando a Sirius quien le devolvió la misma mirada intrigante con que me miraba ahora esperando que continuara con mi explicación

- Que estoy empezando a dudar que Malfoy fuese el que ordenara el asesinato porque... - algo me interrumpió y sentí de nuevo aquella sensación recorrer mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza con la velocidad de un relámpago en plena tormenta, entonces la miré a ella que dormía tan tranquila como un ángel, tan bella y tan ajena a esta cruel realidad que sería capaz de dar lo que no tengo con tal de verla feliz, con tal de ver su sonrisa un día mas, con tal de no verla sufrir, con tal de que me amara como un día lo hizo, sentí una lagrima rodar por mi mejilla enturbiando mi visión..... y en ese preciso instante un sentimiento afloró desde lo más profundo y recóndito de mi ser provocando una reacción totalmente opuesta pero sin embargo conocida que confirmaba mi más grande temor haciendo realidad la peor de mis pesadillas....sentía mi cabeza estallar de dolor como si esta fuera punzada a la vez por cientos de filosas y delgadas agujas....mi cicatriz me ardía, me quemaba como nunca antes....ahora si no había duda alguna, estaba seguro de ello....estaba vivo, ese asesino estaba vivo, logró sobrevivir a mi último ataque.....mis piernas se resistieron a sostenerme un minuto más, podía oír las voces de Ron y Sirius como ecos adormecidos por la distancia y el tiempo, quise gritar de dolor pero la voz que de mi boca salió para horror mío y de los demás no era la mía, mas bien se parecía a la voz de un espectro de ultratumba , mi corazón se aceleró como queriendo salir de mi pecho que convulsionaba agitadamente de pavor al oírme decir - ¡ Hoy....yo el Señor Oscuro he vuelto a desafiar a la muerte y he vencido !.....¡ Conozco tu secreto y se que no podrás protegerla por siempre Potter ! – terminé con una desgarradora carcajada que parecía haber salido del mas profundo de los infiernos para infiltrarse en mi garganta haciendo que mis vellos se erizaran, un sudor frío me empapaba la espalda y la frente....poco a poco me fui controlando, me hallaba a los pies de su cama tendido en el suelo sintiendo la frialdad del piso de mármol de la habitación siendo observado por Ron y Sirius que comprendieron de inmediato la gravedad de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos

-¡ Harry !......¿ Estas bien ? – preguntaba Ron con voz grave bastante asustado a lo que yo contesté con un simple asentimiento de cabeza, pues me hallaba bastante mareado como para intentar hacer algo más que eso....mi vista estaba nublada y noté que mis lentes se habían caido

-¡ Debemos avisar a Dumbledore que él ha vuelto ! – dijo Sirius a la vez que desaparecía más veloz que una bludger en pleno vuelo

- Veré que pronto le den de alta, es peligroso para todos estar aquí – aseguró el pelirrojo corriendo en búsqueda de un medimago , tenía razón esta ya no era un sitio seguro para ella, aunque había prometido protegerla sabía que Voldemort tenía razón, no siempre podría hacerlo, pero mientras quedase un pequeño soplo de vida en mi cuerpo yo le protegería, descendería hasta el mismo infierno con tal de que ese monstruo no volviese a tocarle uno solo de sus cabellos, pagaría por la vida de Adam que nada tenía que ver con el mundo mágico, le cobraría cada una de sus lágrimas y sus pesadillas....exhalé un profundo suspiro que quedó suspendido en la tranquilidad momentánea del aire para después mezclarse con el con mágica sutileza, me incorporé con torpeza sujetándome de su cama....lentamente recuperé mis fuerzas y pude concentrarme lo suficiente como para reparar mis lentes rotos....me los coloqué y de repente su imagen se hizo mas clara...ahí estaba, tenía que protegerla....por un momento me alegré por que ella no llegara a casarse, pero ahora me arrepiento de ese egoísta sentimiento...sin embargo estaré a su lado para remediar mis pasados errores....aunque ella me rechace yo estaré ahí para ella...no la dejaré ir esta vez...no ahora que la oscuridad regresa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores :**

**¡ Viva México!** , para todos lo que no son mexicanos déjenme informarles que el pasado 15 de septiembre celebramos nuestro grito de independencia por lo que ese día en la noche festejamos a lo grande.....jejeje, todos menos yo, porque traigo una gripe de aquellas ( aunque debo agradecerle el hecho que me proporcionaran 3 tardes libres para descansar.....porque ya no daba una....jejeje ), así que por eso pido perdón por la demora y porque este capitulo es un poco mas pequeño que el anterior y por supuesto menos sangriento.....jejejeje...ven...esto lo imaginé después de ver solo unos cuantos minutos ( 30 para ser exactos ) la película de Hannibal , así que podrían imaginarse de lo que soy capaz de imaginar si veo la película entera TT ?....muchas gracias por toda la cantidad de reviews que recibí, pues realmente me sorprendió encontrarme tantos para un solo capitulo, pero bueno aquí voy a darles respuestas nn :

**Monik : **

Hola Monik, es un placer recibir tus reviews, sobre todo si tienen siempre esa longitud jejeje....que bueno que te la hayas pasado tan bien en tu veradno ( lo siento es la gipe....jejeje ) lamento no poder decir lo mismo pues estuve todo el tiempo en la escuela, pero gracias al cielo puede con todo, el problema se viene ahora con el servicio social que es el responsable de mi enfermedad pues como te cuento por aquí hace un calor descomunal por lo que en la oficina siempre tienen el clima ( aunque este lloviendo TT ) a todo lo que da y se siente horrible cada vez que entras ahí con la espalda sudada que hasta escalofríos me dan ( es por eso que ahora voy a llevar un suéter ). Por otro lado me alegra que el capitulo anterior te haya agradado y no creas que te siento sádica, si no que he notado que a muchos no les caía bien, pero déjame decirte que el camino para Harry no será tan fácil como parece, pero bueno espero tu review para este nuevo capitulo y me saludas a la rebelde de tu hermana....jejeje...yo tengo algo parecido en casa, pero no tanto...jejeje. Cuídate mucho OK?

**Nelly Esp :**

Hola Nelly, es un gusto que te agrade cada vez mas lo que escribo, creeme que lo hago con mucho cariño y bueno esperando que les agrade lo que escribo con tal de distraerlos un rato del mundo muggle....jejeje. En cuanto a Hermione, su reacción será no muy positiva por lo que llegará a exponer no solo su vida, si no a los demás con ella. Bueno espero tu comentario con ansias en un próximo review OK?

**Antonieta :**

Hola Antonieta, jejeje....lamento la demora y el sadismo que me llevó a asesinar de manera tan cruel a Adam, en cuanto a Malfoy....jejeje, dije que no todo es lo que parece, en esta historia e inventado un nuevo contrincante para Hermione que hasta ahora ha permanecido en las sombras a la expectativa atento a los movimientos de la auror y he dejado de lado a Malfoy aunque este no deja de ser un mortífago cobarde a las ordenes de su amo y que esta vez su rival será nuestro valiente Ron. Y por lo que tiene que ver con mi bien físico ( ya de por si bastante deteriorado ) creo que no tengo porque preocuparme ya que nuestra Hermione tiene que vivir para buscar venganza y para que Harry sufra un poquitín más por alcanzar el amor de Hermione ( Cosa que logra hasta el capitulo 15 según mis planes ya que el 16 esta en construcción ....jejeje ), así que tendrás que esperar un poco mas, espero tu review para este capitulo OK?

**Lilyem :**

Hola Lily....la verdad esa era una de mis intenciones oscuras....dejarlos con la boca abierta ante un hecho tan inesperado y que les cambiaría a todos el rumbo dentro de la historia soy muy mala verdad ....jejeje , pero tu no te quedas atrás.....pobre Adam...es que a nadie le gustaba?....creo que soy la única que lamenta la muerte del muchacho, pero bueno, espero tu review y gracias por tus comentarios OK?

**SHARON RADCLIFFE :**

Hola Sharon que bueno que te haya gustado tanto....realmente lamento si vomitaste.....jejeje, y en eso tienes razón cualquiera en su situación buscaría vengarse a como diera lugar, en cuanto a ser mayor y que me guste Harry Potter....pues de hecho hice cuentas y me di cuenta que solo llevo dos años de saber de su existencia, gracias a un amigo que me presto el primer libro al que no le presté mucha atención, hasta que mi mamá y mi hermana lo leyeron y me dijeron que estaba interesante decidí leerlo a falta de un buen libro en mis manos ( soy muy viciosa con eso de la lectura, porque es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos ), así que el libro no me desagradó, vi la segunda película y me gustó por lo que decidimos comprar el tercer libro que resultó ser mi favorito pues lo terminé de leer en 3 días y así fue como decidimos mi hermana y yo seguir la trayectoria de los libros...pues Rowling toca muchos de mis puntos favoritos, desde mitología griega, pasando por ocultismo, astronomía, animales fantásticos, etc. Jajaja....ya me extendí mejor luego platico como me inicié en esto de los ff porque si no las aburro....jejeje, gracias por tu review y espero el siguiente para este capitulo OK?

**bbPotter :**

Hola Betty....jajaja, como que demoraste en cerrar la boca?....en serio si me paso la mano verdad ?...bueno lo siento, me dejé llevar por mi ídolo Edgar Allan Poe ( maestro del terror ), que bueno que te haya gustado tanto gracias por tus comentarios, espero que les guste también cada vez mas lo que hago, pues trato de aprender de cada historia un poco mas y los reviews que me dejan también me ayudan mucho....la verdad esta vez me sorprendí pues no esperaba tal cantidad de mensajes aunque me alegra ver tantos, nos vemos pronto Betty y cuídate mucho si ?, espero tu comentario OK?

**ROHERMIONE :**

Hola muchacha que bueno que te haya gustado aunque tienes razón creo que es el capitulo mas sangriento que he escrito, pero me pareció adecuado para esta trama , así que espero no haberlos defraudado y si el acercamiento entre ellos dos tomará un poco de tiempo, pero no creo que Hermione esté enojada con Harry, pues verá muy pronto que todo aquello que dijo fue solo eso, palabras y sus acciones futuras le demostrarán que es lo que en verdad siente por ella. Espero tu review muy pronto para este capitulo OK?

**Earathien :**

Hola Eara, jejeje...creo que si me pasé un poquito de sádica, pero gracias por comprenderme, si puede entenderse como un capricho del destino ( o mas bien de la escritora......jejeje...pero había que demostrarle a Harry que siempre habría alguien dispuesto a amar a la chica que el ignoró por años a pesar de exponer su vida...aunque en este caso el chico si perdió mucho TT ). Gracias por lo de no estresarme, intentaré hacerlo, espero tu siguiente mensaje , nos vemos y cuídate mucho OK?

**Claudio- Potter :**

Hola Claudio, lamento dejarlos con la angustia, pero como ya dije no tienen que temer por la vida de Hermione ( bueno no tanto ), jejeje.....creo que no sería capaz nunca de matarla a ella o a Harry, no lo soportaría, lamento muchísimo la demora, pero la gripa me está matando ( literalmente ), espero tu review y ojalá que no encuentre tantos regaños, jajaja es broma, pero....ya prometo portarme bien .

**Kire** :

Hola Kire, mucho gusto es un placer conocerte y todo un honor que me consideres con un talento de tal magnitud ( el Himalaya es muy grande....yo lo consideraría mas bien como de aquí a .....el pico de Orizaba ...jejeje ), no en verdad me honras al decirme eso y al haber leído también otra de mis historias....de pura curiosidad cual de las otras dos fue ?, espero seguir recibiendo mensajes tuyos para que me digas como va la historia OK?

**Victoria 205 :**

Hola Victoria, es verdad....se me había olvidado lo de tu viaje...y como te fue ?....que tal esta por aya?, que tanto hiciste ?, de seguro que te divertiste como enana.....jajaja, en cuanto a mis clases voy bien gracias, lo que me esta matando es la gripe que me cargo, pero bueno estoy mejorando poco a poco, que bueno que te este gustando la historia así que espero recibir muy pronto tus reviews para este capitulo y los futuros OK?

**Sakimi :**

Hola Sakimi ( empiezo a creeer que todo mundo sale de viaje menos yo TT ....jajaja es broma ), que bueno que hayas salido, como te fue ?, donde fuiste?, espero que te la hayas pasado bomba, y no te preocupes, te perdono solo si me perdonas por las demoras al actualizar, que dices ? . En cuanto a Adam....jejeje yo también siento haberlo descuartizado, gracias por tus comentarios.....en cuanto a que tu dejas caer la bandeja.....jajaja es verdad pero creo que ella se quedó de piedra....yo lo haría al menos, no me sentiría capaz de mover un solo músculo, pero bueno espero tu review para este nuevo capitulo que ojalá te haya gustado OK?

**Lord of de Dark :**

Hola....jejeje, ese saludo fue mas que halagador viniendo de un Lord...jejeje me alegra saber que no soy la única gracias, encontrarme muy bien pues eso intento ( de tanta pastilla que tomo ya ando toda happy .....jejeje n.n ) , en cuanto a tu sugerencia me parece buena idea, pero con lo que sucede en este capitulo no creo que Harry ni nadie permita su transferencia al extranjero....dependiendo de cómo termine el capitulo que estoy escribiendo veré si se puede poner algo como eso, aunque sería mas torturante para la pareja pues para el capitulo 16 ( que es el que estoy escribiendo ) ya están pro fin juntos....pero veremos. Cuídate mucho y espero tu comentario OK?

**Asahi – chan :**

Hola Asahi, mucho gusto, es un placer que dediques un poco de tu tiempo en leer lo que escribo y sobre todo que siendo la primera vez reciba de tu parte un comentario de semejante tamaño ( me ruborizo con facilidad nn ). En cuanto a Hermione, no, no esta muerta, la verdad es que tienes razón queda el camino libre para Harry, pero falta ver si Hermione lo ve de esta manera, que no creo ( al menos por el momento ), que bueno que te guste lo que escribo, pero debo advertirte como lo he hecho con los demás que no puedo actualizar tan rápido como mis otros fics pues el servicio me quita tiempo así que me disculpo de antemano y si te desesperas pues al menos te recomiendo que leas mis otros dos fics para que no te aburras jejejeje, bueno espero tu review para este capitulo OK?

**Bueno déjenme decirles que el capitulo anterior me sorprendió por la cantidad de reviews recibidos pues nunca imaginé que fuera digno de tanto reconocimiento, así que un enorme agradecimiento a todos mis queridos lectores a quien debo parte de mi crecimiento ( si es que a habido algo ) como escritora ya que sin ustedes que son como mi brújula mágica nunca hubiese encontrado el sendero correcto por el que ahora voy imaginariamente tratando de hacerles sentir, ver e imaginar todo lo que puede desvariar mi alocada mente.**

**Se despide de ustedes **

**Con sumo cariño **

**Su amiga**

**Cidonya **


	7. Nom Omnis Moriar

**Cap. 7 : "Nunca moriré del Todo "**

De nuevo en este sitio....después de unos cuantos años de ausencia puedo aún recordar perfectamente cada rincón del castillo de Hogwarts, solo estaremos aquí unos días, hemos encontrado un nuevo lugar igual de protegido que Grimauld Place....yo había ofrecido la casa de mis padres ubicada en al Valle Godric como nueva residencia del cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix por lo que en estos días no he estado mucho tiempo con ella, no tanto como yo quisiera aunque las noches las paso en la enfermería junto a ella que todavía sigue inconsciente aunque poco apoco recuperaba su tono normal de piel y sus manos volvían a su temperatura habitual, le veía tan vulnerable, tan frágil que ha robado mi corazón de un solo golpe....mis pasos resonaban misteriosamente amplificados en los oscuros y solitarios pasillos del colegio pues para los alumnos aun habían vacaciones, como todas las noches me dirigía a verle, abrí la puerta de la enfermería con sigilo solo para encontrarme con una cama vacía por lo que con una mirada rápida inspeccioné el lugar junto con la oficina de Madame Pomfrey que se hallaba cerrada y un silencio sepulcral taladraba mis oídos, no debía andar muy lejos, ella en su estado solo pudo haber dado unos cuantos pasos.... ¿ Y si ella no se fue por su propia voluntad ?, quizás alguien pudo entrar y llevársela.....pero entrar a Hogwarts era algo casi imposible, solo Sirius ha podido junto con Remus .....un escalofríos de nuevo me asaltó invadiendo de terror cada poro de mi piel, justo cuando me disponía a salir de la enfermería a buscarla hasta por debajo de las piedras oí una voz que me hizo detenerme en seco

-¡ Dime por favor que es mentira !.....¡ Dime que es una horrible pesadilla y que mañana todo estará bien Harry ! – me dijo saliendo pálida y temblorosa de detrás de una de las cortinas de la enfermería que se hallaba en penumbras

-¡ Herm !.....¿ Cuando despertaste ? – pregunté con esperanzas de desviar la conversación del rumbo que seguro tomaría

- ¡ Dímelo Harry ! – gritó desesperada mientras yo observaba como derramaba silenciosas lágrimas que trató de esconder apresuradamente - ¿ Es verdad ? – preguntó por segunda vez con voz queda

-¡ Si ! – dije yo cabizbajo esperando a ver la reacción de ella mas al no oír un llanto siquiera alcé la vista para encontrarla de pie en medio del habitación con laminada perdida ene. Exterior con aire de ausencia total, poco a poco con todo el valor atrevimiento de que fui capaz de reunir en tan pocos segundos me acerqué a ella para encerrarla en un protector abrazo con el cual pretendía demostrarle lo mucho que me importaba y que contaría con mi apoyo en todo momento....de repente sentí como ella poco a poco se iba dejando caer así que sujetándola fuertemente de los brazos impedí que golpease contra el suelo y depositándola suavemente sobre el blanco marfil del piso la continué abrazando sentándome a su lado y una oleada de nerviosismo me invadió cuando pude sentir sus finas manos sujetarse de mi túnica al esconder su rostro en mi pecho....sabía que estaba llorando, era su costumbre llorar sin hacer ruido, su llanto silencioso y mi cadente respiración nos arrullaron y muy pronto mi cansancio junto con su debilidad se mezclaron para envolvernos en un relajado sueño regalo de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente cada uno apareció en una cama diferente de la enfermería para mi confusión pero el enigma fue resuelto al ver la cara sonriente de cierto pelirrojo -¿ Creíste que los dejaría dormir en el suelo ? – preguntó divertido al ver mi rostro - ¿ Ella habló contigo anoche ? – inquirió de nuevo mi amigo cambiando su expresión por otra mas seria

- Solo cruzamos dos palabras – le respondí recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior - ¡ Ella lo sabe ! – agregué con pesadumbre mirando hacia la cama de ella donde pude ver que ya se hallaba despierta para mi sorpresa

-¡ Bueno al menos te habló ! – se quejó el pelirrojo viendo con tristeza como ella no quita la vista de la ventana, pero que el ver de nuevo mi mirada de interrogación se apresuró a saciar mi curiosidad - ¡ Despertó hace una hora, pero no ha dicho ni una sola palabra !....¡ Tampoco ha tocado su comida ! – me dijo el pelirrojo sentándose pesadamente a mi lado - ¡ Ni siquiera me responde a mi !.....¡ Puedes creer que no me ha gritado !....¡ Hasta le perdonaría que me arrojara un florero, pero NADA ! – se volvió a quejar mi joven compañero al ver la indiferencia de Hermione hacia todo y hacia todos.

Así paso toda la mañana y parte del medio día...todo tipo de personas desfilaron por la enfermería pero nadie había logrado arrancar una sola palabra de Hermione.....ni siquiera sus padres, Remus o el mismo Dumbledore pudieron derrumbar la muralla de silencio tras la cual ella luchaba contra sus propios temores, se había refugiado en su mundo interno para encontrar las fuerzas que de ahora en adelante le harían falta......en un intento desesperado Ron le había puesto su varita muy cerca para ver si ella desaprovechaba la oportunidad de atacarle después de haber llamado a Croshanks "bola de pelos " o "alfombra con patas ", pero al ver que su engaño no surtía efecto el no se dio por vencido, de modo que me arrastró junto con el hacia las cocinas para buscar el postre favorito de Hermione para ver si así reaccionaba de una buena vez por todas o al menos obligarla a probar bocado....después de unos cuantos minutos regresábamos a la enfermería con una enorme cantidad de comida para la enferma, pe mi corazón de detuvo al ver de nuevo la cama desocupada, la bandeja de comida vacía, la silla donde se hallaba su ropa ahora solo lucía la bata de hospital y lo peor....también su varita había huido con ella....una precaria nota adornaba sus mantas :

"Estaré bien "

Hermione

Esto me hizo palidecer al recordar la amenaza de Voldemort...." No podrás protegerla por siempre ".....y en su estado no podría aparecerse en ningún sitio, primero tendría que salir de Hogwarts así que con un simple - ¡ Accio Mapa ! – en pocos segundos llegaba el Mapa del Merodeador a mis manos y pude comprobar que ella aun se hallaba en los terrenos del Colegio, mas casi me da un infarto al ver como la mota de tinta que representaba a Hermione se introducía al Bosque Prohibido, se lo mostré a Ron quien hecho a corres tras de mi.....afuera el sol se preparaba para representar su mayor obra escénica, la cual todos los días era diferente a la anterior pero que todas terminaban con la muerte del astro rey, las nubes aún dejaban colarse algunos rayos de cálido sol que al entrar al Bosque prohibido desaparecieron junto con su luz, a los pocos segundos d haber entrado a la espesura del negro paraje oímos un sobresalto en las aves que nos hizo adoptar la posición de defensa, mas no había sido nada, caminamos un poco mas sin encontrar ninguna pista hasta que el bufido de unos animales nos alertaron.....en un claro del bosque se hallaban unos cuatro threstals reunidos cerca de un pequeño charco de sangre que me hizo encontrar todas las piezas del rompecabezas : Hermione esta muy débil como para aparecerse estando en Hogwarts no puede hacerlo así que la única forma de escapar de manera veloz era volando por lo que se dirigió al bosque en búsqueda de un threstal atrayéndolos con un poco de su sangre

-¿Pero a donde ha ido ? – preguntó Ron desconcertado

- Trata de pensar como ella Ron......¿ A donde irías si supieras que la persona con quien ibas a casarte esta muerta ? – completé con tristeza al adivinar la respuesta mas obvia, el que ya no existiera más no significaba que ella lo dejase de amar....¿ Pero se puede amar a un fantasma ?.....¿ El amor sería mas fuerte que la misma muerte ?, me pregunté con el corazón acongojado

- Vamos al despacho de Dumbledore, llegaremos mas rápido con Fawkes – opinó mi amigo a lo que yo solo asentí para después seguirle en silencio

Aquel era un lugar deprimente.....de ello no había duda alguna pues la tristeza se podía oler en el aire mezclada con el olor de las flores que adornaban los fríos sepulcros enmohecidos por el tiempo y la humedad de la tierra en la que se hallaban.....un ráfaga de aire helado levantó una cortina de hojas secas como queriendo impedirnos el paso para que no interrumpiésemos el descanso eterno de las almas.....al fondo de aquel lugar se alzaba un esplendoroso roble de formidables ramas y poderoso tronco que coronaba majestuoso lo alto de la colina.....a lo lejos una esbelta figura envuelta en una capa se podía apreciar y junto a ella un caballo negro alado de aspecto fiero que buscaba algo entre la hojarasca acumulada al pie del roble, nos acercamos con cautela hacia ella, vimos como de entre sus ropas saco una hermosa rosa, la cual depositó a un lado del sepulcro, sacó su varita y pronunció - ¡ Dracarnium Inflamare Eternum ! – la flor parecía se envuelta por un fuego azuloso que o consumía a la flor para después protegerla con un delicado capelo que hizo aparecer alrededor de la flor - ¡ No descansaré hasta lograrlo, este es mi testigo ! – la oí decirle a la lápida donde pude ver como brillaba de manera misteriosa la inscripción Adam Campbell.....estaba dispuesto a acercarme a ella cuando Fawkes se adelantó y se posó en su hombro para entonar su canto que esta vez me pareció u poco triste, ella lo acarició y el ave en agradecimiento derramó unas lágrimas sobre su mano para curar la herida que ella misma se había hecho

-¡ Es hora de irnos Herm !....¡ No es seguro estar aquí ! – le dio Ron abrazándola por los hombros

-¡ Ron tiene razón Herm !....¡ Es hora de irnos ! – le dije yo abrazándola al igual que Ron dejándola a ella en medio de ambos a lo que ella solo asintió débilmente haciendo que Fawkes se posara en mi hombro y Ron le dijera al threstal - ¡ Ve a Hogwarts ! – alo que el caballo relinchó para después emprender el vuelo al colegio....antes de tomar la cola del fénix pude ver el epitafio de la tumba de Adam.... "Nom Omnis Moriar ", que se grabaron en lo más profundo de mi mente anidándose junto con el temor de luchar contra un recuerdo....el tiempo decidirá todo....podría convertirse en mi mejor aliado....o en mi peor enemigo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

** Hola a todos mis queridos lectores : **

Primero que nada, creo que les debo esto : MIL PERDONES POR LA DEMORA......creo que esta vez si querrán asesinarme TT, lamento de verdad el tiempo transcurrido sin haber actualizado, pero espero que este capitulo sea lo suficientemente bueno para salvarme el cuello y librarme de los chiflidos y abucheos, pues esta vez mi ausencia se prolongó mas de lo previsto. En verdad la demora se debió en un principio a mi estado de salud, pero me vi envuelta en una descomunal tarea que acaparó todo mi fin de semana pasado junto con mi semana entera ( creo que el profesor cree que nosotros los estudiantes no tenemos vidas o no dormimos, pues mi promedio de horas de sueño se vio reducido de mis normales ocho horas a cinco horas y media diarias ), así que hoy por fin cuento con un fin de semana sin tarea ni proyectos, ni nada de eso ( jamás pensé que organizar una gerencia fuera tan pesado....y eso que era ficticia y de solo 4 subordinados.....la verdad me estaba volviendo mas loca de lo que de por si ya estoy.....n.n), así que por eso pido mil perdones con toda mi alma y doy respuesta a sus lindos reviews :

**Lilyem :**

Hola Lily, que bueno que te gusten mis historias y espero seguir contando con tus reviews , para que me digas que opinas de los capítulos, y no te preocupes puedes decirme lo que quieras en tus mensajes OK?

**Que :**

Hola Que, es un gusto recibir un mensaje nuevo cada vez, gracias por ello, aunque en los reviews puedes poner cualquier cosa que quieras decirme que yo siempre trato de dar respuesta a todos, aunque hay veces que si se me escapan algunos, que bueno que te guste lo que hago y espero volver a recibir un review tuyo por aquí muy pronto...¿Y que tal las fiestas ?, bueno nos vemos OK?

**Sharon Radcliffe** :

Hola Sharon, que bueno que te agrade lo que hago, la verdad es que siempre trato de mezclar todo lo que a mi mente viene, y si meto puro romance....no creo pues creo que no se me da tanto el melodrama, me gustan mas las de acción combinadas con un toque de todo ¿Ya viste la película de Rey Arturo de ese tipo me agradan las películas, bueno nos vemos pronto.....¿Y me perdonas verdad?, espero tu review.

**bbPotter **:

Hola Bety, gracias por los consejos, pero ya estoy bien así que no se preocupen, solo un poco cansada y bastante desvelada, pero nada mas, se podría decir que lista para mi cumpleaños.....jejeje, en cuanto a la historia, es verdad....hay una verdad oculta tras una cortina de humo que he fabricado para este nuevo personaje, ya lo he mencionado pero no les diré quien es para mantenerlos en suspenso pues el es el causante indirecto de muchas cosas que parecen obra de la casualidad. En cuanto a la extensión de tus reviews, no te preocupes, la verdad me encantan, pues siempre es muy interesante saber tu punto de vista sobre todo para saber que tan sádica me estoy poniendo, pero por el momento les dejaré descansar y solo lo mostraré cuando sea necesario.....jejeje, bueno nos vemos y epsero tu review OK?. Besos .

**Claudio – Potter** :

Lamento la Demora , se que querrás asesinarme y felicitaciones por su independencia, en verdad espero que te aya agradado el capitulo y que me perdones por la demora si?

**Nelly Esp** :

Hola Nelly, disculpa por la demora, y creo que tienes toda la razón en cuanto a Hermione que se dejará llevar por su sentimiento de venganza sin importar a quien se lleve tras de ella, hablando de Harry, el también tendrá que mejorar mucho junto con Hermione para poder dar con la clave que derrotará a Voldemort ( no puedo dar mas datos porque aun trabajo en ellos.......jejeje ), bueno me encantan tus reviews y espero seguir recibiendolos OK?. Besos.

**ROHERMIONE :**

Hola Herm, bueno espero que haya bastado con ese pequeño abrazo pues espero comprender que aun no puede haber nada mas por el momento pues sería un insulto a la memoria de mi querido Adam...jejej que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero tu review para saber como voy OK?

**Monik **:

Hola chica, un gusto siempre recibir tus reviews ( sobre todo los kilométricos.....jejeje ), bueno déjame decirte que es un honor lo que me cuentas, pues nunca creí que llegara a ser algo así como parte de tu rutina.....jejeje, me alegra saber que al leer lo que escribo te relaje y te transporte a mi lugar favorito : "imaginación" que creo esta entre un punto entre la fantasía y la realidad y que no muchos tienen acceso a el. Espero tu opinión acerca de este capitulo y de verdad gracias por todo pues si es un honor pues toda opinión es bien recibida y ya sabes que todo lo que escribas en ellos yo siempre lo tomaré en cuenta OK?. Saludos.

**Pipu- Radcliffe :**

Hola Pipu...jejeje, mucho gusto, la verdad me es muy grato el que pienses comprar mis libros futuros cuando estoy indecisa de publicar una historia que no tenga nada que ver con Harry Potter, de verdad gracias por el voto de confianza, ¿pero no crees que te adelantaste un poco?.....jejeje bueno me encanta que hayas leído Grito de Libertad (no puedo evitarlo....es la consentida por ser la primera de todas nn). Lamento en serio la demora y espero me perdones enviándome un nuevo review para este capitulo si?

**Lord of the Dark :**

Hola de nuevo , lamento de verdad la demora, ni yo me perdono aun y gracias por el cumplido, eso del dolor de estomago si debió estar feo, la verdad yo prefiero solo comer el pozole que hace mi mamá para evitarme ese tipo de malestares.....jejeje. En cuanto a la idea es buena solo que como verás en este momento no entra...pero tal vez al final....lo haga para hacerlos sufrir a un poquito mas.....lo pensaré (bujaja....se me está ocurriendo algo maléfico.....no se....tal vez...acabo de ver la película de la Aldea....y me agradó mucho la trama.....veamos que sale de todo eso....jijiji n.n). Bueno nos vemos y saludos esperando que te encuentres mejor.

**S.Lily Potter :**

LO LAMENTO MUCHISIMO TT, no fue mi intención.....lo que pasa es que solo visito la pagina de los reviews y no la leo cuanto tengo mucha prisa, si no que la guardo en el historial y la abro solo cuando termino de capturar el capitulo siguiente con el fin de darles respuesta, así que respondí lo que aparecían y subí el capitulo sin fijarme si había mas reviews.....y OH sorpresa habían dos reviews nuevos de mas....no pude evitarlo se me fue y es que el capitulo anterior lo dejé listo solo para que mi hermana lo subiera en un momento libre, PERDON. En cuanto a Voldemort.....jejeje...en realidad a mi me pareció al principio bien que muriera, pero después cambié de opinión y me pareció que un Villano de su altura debería tener una muerte espectacular y no cualquiera, así que decidí revivirlo dado que hierba mala nunca muere, jejeje. ¿Qué dices, te agradó el capitulo ?, házmelo saber en tu próximo review quieres ?...y gracias por lo de brillante...no lo merezco n.n

**Miranda Evans :**

Hola Miranda mucho gusto, jejeje, gracias por decir que entrego un trabajo de calidad, me alegra que se entretengan y dediquen parte de su tiempo a mis escritos, de verdad lamento la demora y ojalá que mis otras historias hayan sido los suficientemente buenas como para mantenerte entretenida durante algún tiempo, espero tu review con tu comentario OK?

**Asahi –Chan :**

Hola Ashi, gracias por tus comentarios, en cuanto a eso de ser cruel no lo prometo pues por ahí me dan ideas y yo no puedo desaprovecharlas.....jejeje, bueno que te pareció el despertar de Hermione, y claro Voldemort le da un toque especial al capitulo...y espero que disfrutes el 10 que está por venir y en que veremos todo desde otro punto de vista jejeje, creo que estoy hablando de mas, perdón por la demora en verdad no pude hacerlo antes, ojalá me sigas dejando reviews con tus opiniones OK?. Saludos

**Antonieta :**

Hola Antonieta, hola que bueno que ya iniciaste las clases ( no se porque no puedo sentir lastima.....jejeje....es broma nn), en cuanto al rival de Hermione....no exactamente ella, si no otro a su altura, demostrando que de ambos lado existen las armas y recursos necesarios y que el conocimiento puede emplearse tanto para el bien como para el mal , dependiendo de cómo la persona sepa emplearlos. Gracias por los deseos y lamento haber actualizado tan tarde y el que te hayas vuelto adicta.....jejeje...es una buena manera de esperar el siguiente libro de Rowling.....jejeje, y si lamento que sea hasta el capitulo 15 el encuentro que no dejará lugar a dudas, pero por el camino habrá uno que otro detalle. Espero tu review para este capitulo OK?. Besos.

**PhoebeHermione :**

Hola Phoebe, gracias por preguntar, estoy bien ya, lista para celebrar mi cumpleaños 21 (jejeje...ya me resigné...n.n...es broma), ¿Qué te pareció el capitulo ?, en lo que si tienes razón es en que nuestro querido Harry está enamorado hasta los huesos y en que Hermione tratará de negar lo que siente creyendo que traicionaría la memoria de Adam, pero algo sucederá que la hará entrar en razón y aceptar la muerte del chico. Yo también me despido y cuídate mucho, nos vemos OK?

**Sakimi :**

Hola Sakimi, que gusto verte de nuevo lamento la demora y espero que con este capitulo me perdones de nuevo, bueno aquí en México con impuestos, pero bueno que bien que te guste Margarita, gracias por los buenos deseos, ya me encuentro mejor, y claro que a Volvemort no se le puede derrotar tan fácilmente, pero bueno dime te gustó el capitulo ? .....jejeje bueno nos vemos y gracias por todo. Espero tu review OK?. Besos.

Bueno eso es todo, espero que me perdonen por la tremenda demora y que aunque sea para mi cumpleaños una felicitación.....jejeje o si me perdonaron ya un disco de Evanecence ( no recuerdo ni como se escribe....jajaja...ando tan despistada hoy), pero bueno con una felicitación me conformo.

Besos a todos mis queridos lectores

Se despide de ustedes

Su amiga

Cidonya


	8. Por Toda Una Eternidad

**Capitulo 8 : "Por Toda Una Eternidad "**

Hace exactamente tres días que nos habíamos mudado a la casa que alguna vez perteneció a mis padres y que yo ocupé en mi infancia...aunque no lo demostraran sabía que el estar ahí le afectaba a Sirius y Remus tanto como a mi, pues para ellos cada rincón guardaba un secreto entrañable y para mi el eterno recordatorio de la felicidad que me fue robada junto con las vidas de mis padres por lo que mi sensibilidad se hallaba a flor de piel, lo cual se veía empeorado aun mas por el encierro al que estábamos siendo sometidos Hermione y yo por órdenes de Dumbledore. Mi situación sentimental igualmente empeoraba pues desde que se le permitió leer ella se negaba a cualquier tipo de charla o comunicación con cualquiera que ocupara aquella casa ....había encargado todo una serie de libros de magia antigua que no paraba de hojear mas los que encontró en la biblioteca de la casa en una intensa búsqueda que terminaría por disminuir las pocas fuerzas que comenzaba a recuperar gracias a las pociones que Snape preparaba para disgusto de el mencionado....solo abandonaba su habitación para bajar a comer algo y procuraba hacerlo a una hora en que no hubiese mucho alboroto en la cocina.

Mi estado de ánimo decaía aun mas día con día, estar en esta casa me hacía mal, sumando a las pesadillas que me acometían de manera feroz por las noches a pesar de la Oclumancia haciéndome ver mis peores recuerdos y presentimientos repetirse de manera insistente y tortuosamente sádica provocándome un insomnio crónico al que ya me había acostumbrado y que trataba de combatir sin mucho éxito.....creo que poco a poco me estoy volviendo loco aunque aún no hay comprobación de que esta sea la inteligencia mas elevada , sobre todo cuando trato de conciliar el sueño me asaltan visiones acerca de las horrendas formas de muerte que los pocos seres queridos que me quedaban pueden sufrir y que logran estremecer hasta la mas pequeñas de mis células, es por ello que cada vez que pienso en ella me dirijo a mitad de la noche a su habitación pero siempre justo cuando estoy tras su puerta el miedo a que me rechace me asalta y desisto al instante....hoy nuevamente me encuentro despierto en mitad de mi oscura habitación en pleno ataque de ansiedad mezclado con desesperación por lo que decido bajar al salón principal a ver uno de los álbumes fotográficos favoritos de mis padres..... todos duermen o al menos eso parece porque un silencio absoluto reina en el ambiente, enciendo una solitaria vela que derrama su luz sobre la portada del libro, puedo tocar y sentir la delicada pasta grabada con las iniciales de los nombres de mis padres, una suave y cálida brisa nocturna de una especialmente calurosa temporada se coló por el ventanal abierto alborotando mi flequillo.....abro el libro y lo primero con que me topo es con un grupo de chicos que me sonríen desde el muelle del lago de Hogwarts, uno de cabello negro, desordenado y sonrisa socarrona, otro de cabello negro casi azuloso con flequillo y con sonrisa pícara y por último un chico con una pequeña cicatriz en la mejilla derecha de cabello cobrizo y ojeras profundas que sostiene a los otros dos por los hombros sonriendo de manera complaciente, miro al pie de la foto donde se observan los apodos de cada uno de ellos : Cornamenta, Lunático y Canuto....doy vuelta a la hoja y la siguiente fotografía me muestra a mi madre y a mi padre peleando por una bufanda como un par de chiquillos....un escozor comienza a adueñarse de mis ojos por lo que con un suspiro apago la vela abandonando mi actividad, pus no me siento con fuerzas como para tratar de imaginar algo que nunca tuve y que toda mi vida he añorado..... cada estrella del firmamento que observo desde el ventanal de aquella habitación me parece que son ellos....los extraño, sin embargo no puedo hacerlo completamente pues no se puede extrañar algo que jamás se ha conocido, sin embargo ha sido duro vivir sin ellos y no puedo evitar soltar otro suspiro de melancolía que se ve interrumpido por una suave mano que se posa en mi hombro en señal de apoyo, me giro de manera intempestiva pues me ha sorprendido el hecho de no hallarme solo

-¡ Ellos estarían muy orgullosos de ti ! – me dijo con su cálida voz....esa voz que no había escuchado en días que me habían parecido una completa eternidad...ahí estaba ella con ese camisón color vino que hacía resaltar la blancura de su aterciopelada tez y para rematar me regala la mejor y mas tierna de las sonrisas que he podido recordar

-¡ Tal vez tengas razón ! – respondí yo dirigiendo de nuevo mi mirada hacia las estrellas para evitar el nerviosismo que se apoderaba de i en cuanto le miraba a los ojos

-¡ Perdón ! – oí que musitaba ella aún sin quitar su mano de mi hombro descolocándome del todo por aquellas palabras - ¡ Todo es mi culpa....ni no me hubiese confiado al llevar a Adam a Grimauld Place tuno tendrías que pasar por esto cada noche !.....¡ Si Harry .....tus ojeras me dicen que no duermes bien y el haberte encontrado hoy aquí significa que tus ataque de insomnio han vuelto! – agregó ella alejándose de mi lado para dirigirse hacia la chimenea que encendió con un leve toque de varita para proporcionar algo de iluminación a la habitación

-¡ Te equivocas !....¡ La culpa desde un principio fue mía al no haber acabado con Voldemort !....¡ Al conformarme con un pedazo de su túnica sellé nuestra sentencia de muerte....incluso la de Adam ! – le dije convencido a la vez que llevaba una mano hacia mi desordenado cabello en señal de desesperación

-¡ Si lo ponemos así entonces todos somos culpables ! – me dijo ella mientras servía en dos copas un poco de licor que había en unas botellas que encontró en una vieja repisa para después ofrecerme una - ¡ Vamos te hará bien...no te matará ! – me dijo al ver mi gesto de impresión pues nunca le había visto beber otra cosa que no fuese cerveza de mantequilla

-¡ Brindemos entonces por nuestra culpabilidad ! – exclamé con ton irónico pero complacido al verla enarcar una ceja como indicio de incredulidad por lo que ambos bebimos hasta el fondo aquel delicioso néctar de aspecto ambarino -¡ El favorito de mis padres ! – susurré observando las copas de cristal grabadas tonel emblema familiar en el fondo y decorada con ribetes dorados

-¡ Oh..... Harry lo siento ! – trató de disculparse ella - ¡ Debiste haberla estado guardando para una ocasión especial ! – se lamentó cerrando la botella en cuestión con mucho cuidado

-¡ No importa !....¡ Hay varias de esas en el diván !...¡ Sirius dice que fueron las que planeaban usar para cuando festejáramos mi entrada a Hogwarts ! – le revelé con melancolía renovada colocando la copa sobre la mesilla de centro donde se hallaba un ramo de flores que Giny juntó del patio trasero donde se practicaban los duelos diarios....justo en medio del jardín que una vez las manos de mi madre cultivaron con amor

-¡ Son hermosas ! – dijo mi "amiga " contemplando el ramo en el florero

-¡ No tanto como tu ! – me atreví a decir envalentonado por el trago que acababa de ingerir y que ahora circulaba por mis venas incitándome a revelar mi secreto y me vi mas impulsado a hacerlo cuando noté cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas - ¿ Sabes porque Voldemort te atacó a ti antes que algún otro miembro de la Orden ? – pregunté caminando lentamente por la habitación mientras ella se quedaba frente a la chimenea observándome y meditando la pregunta hasta que negó con la cabeza - ¿ Recuerdas cuando me salvaste de uno de sus hechizos cuando te hallabas con Sirius ? – la interrogué de nuevo a lo que ella solo asintió con cara confundida al no encontrar la conexión de todo aquello - ¡ Bueno pues cuando el iba a atacarte mi preocupación por ti fue tanta que olvidé por completo vaciar mi mente desobedeciendo al principio elemental de la Oclumancia y que permitió a Voldemort descubrir lo que yo pensaba y sentía en aquellos instantes ! – le revelé a lo que ella simplemente se giró para mirar en dirección a la llamas como queriendo hallar la respuesta en ellas -¡ Así que me atacó a mi porque..... ! – no terminó su frase por lo que yo decidí terminarla por ella - ¡ Porque quería comprobar si era cierto lo que el descubrió ese día dentro de mi !- le dije deteniéndome en seco al terminar la frase de ella para voltear por fina verla ya que ella seguía de espaldas a mi - ¿ Y que fue lo que descubrió ? – preguntó ella girándose al fin hacia mi con la vista clavada en el suelo alfombrado

-¡ Descubrió la llave para acabar conmigo....Para destruirme ! – dije al tiempo que ella clava su castaña mirada en mis verdes pupilas que se recrearon con tal imagen digna de cualquier museo del mundo, pues Venus se hallaba ante mi con su hermosa figura, sonrojada, hipnotizándome con el ligero ondeo de mi camisón invitándome a saborear la dulzura de sus piel y sus labios para robar el secreto de la felicidad....tras unos segundos de mágica desesperación me atreví a avanzar hacia ella que permanecía inmóvil mirándome - ¡ Porque tu eres mi debilidad Hermione Granger....siempre lo has sido, solo que nunca me atreví a reconocerlo porque siempre había encontrado la forma de protegerte, de mantenerte alejada y a salvo.....siempre....menos en aquella ocasión en que todo se salió de mi control si que pudiera evitarlo ! – le confesé a la vez que le acariciaba el rostro con una de mis manos secando con ella unas pequeñas lágrimas que había comenzado a derramar en silencio

-¡ No me puedes proteger por siempre ! – dijo ella con voz entrecortada aceptando con timidez mi caricia para asombro mío

- Lo se....lo peor de todo es que el también lo sabe y esta buscando la oportunidad de atacar - contesté abrazándola con fuerza deseando que nadie interrumpiera este momento, desearía poder controlar el tiempo para tener este instante por siempre....por toda una eternidad

-¡ Atacará !....¡ Tenlo por seguro ! – dijo con mirar profundo estando aún abrazada a mi - ¡ Pero estaré lista para vengar mi honor y la muerte de Adam ! – agregó observando las llamas danzando en todas direcciones sin control alguno lo que causó un escalofrío a lo largo de mi espalda que logró sacudir mi nervios

-¡ Herm...! – iba a comenzar a decirle algo cuando ella se separó de mi con un movimiento rápido y repentino negando con un gesto de la mano - ¡ No Harry !...¡ Se lo que vas a decirme !.....¡ Y yo te digo que no he entrenado para nada, soy un auror calificado que está buscando el hechizo que para acabar con Voldemort !...... ¡ Tiene que ser con magia antigua por que precisamente el hechizo que usó tu madre era una combinación de encantamiento con magia antigua Harry ! – comentó ella con un ligero toque de desesperación en la voz cambiando por completo el rumbo de la conversación dejándola suspendida entre la desolación y el olvido de la noche

-¡ Ya es tarde....ve a dormir ! – dije con tono resignado y un poco molesto empujándola en dirección a las escaleras, pero ella de un tirón me dijo - ¡ Tu también debes dormir !.....¡ Que descanses ! – y con un leve beso en la mejilla me dejó inmovilizado al pie de las escaleras con el rostro ardiendo al igual que ella que se alejaba ya rápidamente en dirección a su dormitorio en el mayor de los sigilos, dejándome ver una tenue oportunidad suspendida en la tibia brisa nocturna dándome ánimos para que por lo menos esta noche pudiera conciliar el tan anhelado sueño....un sueño con aroma a ella, a ángel, a eternidad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

nn Hola de nuevo a todos mis queridos lectores :

Gracias primero por las felicitaciones que recibí por parte de ustedes, en verdad me la pasé bien ahora que cuento con 21 años sigo viento la vida del mismo modo, me siguen gustando las mismas cosas, sigo pesando 50 kilos y aun tengo el cabello corto....para los que quieren saber algo acerca de mis datos personales, pues.....mi nombre es Meztli es de origen nahuatl y significa Luna nn ( para los que no son Mexicanos el nahuatl es una lengua indígena del centro del país que era hablada originalmente por los pueblos antiguos como los aztecas ) aunque debo decir que de no llamarme así me llamaría Deimos como una de las lunas de Marte ( y mi hermana Phobos mas elaborado todavía, que puntadas de mi padre no?....jejeje ), tengo ya 21 años, soy originaria de Oaxaca México, estoy estudiando actualmente el séptimo semestre de Ing. En Sistemas Computacionales en el Tecnológico de la Region. Bueno después de esta breve cápsula informativa paso a una de mis partes favoritas : responder Reviews n.n......

bbPotter :

Hola Bety, en lo personal creo que también me quedó un poco corto este también, pero el que sea un poco corto y tal vez monótono no significa que haya cosas ocultas en el....yo me di cuenta de algo a lo que le dí cierta importancia y que aunque pase casi desapercibida he dejado una pequeña pista suelta que después recalco, pero si en el caso de que fueran tus neuronas...no las culpo, tu también no te acuestes tan tarde niña o te me vas a enfermar y yo lamentaría muchísimo tener a una amiga y fiel lectora enferma, y como es eso de que casi no ves?...cuídate mucho tu al igual que yo prometo hacerlo para poder seguir escribiendo ( por fin terminé el capitulo 17....creí que jamás lo haría ) y perdonen si los capítulos son un poco cortos prometo que del 11 en adelante en especial el 15,16 y 17 lo compensarán pues esos si me tomaron algo de tiempo, bueno nos vemos pronto y espero tu mensaje OK?

Monik :

Hola chica, ¿ como estás ?, espero que bien, gracias por todo y espero no haberme demorado mucho y que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, mándame lo que pienses en el review OK? . Besos y te cuidas.

Pipu - Radcliffe :

Hola Pipu, ¿ Que tal ?...gracias por perdonarme TT...no lo hago a propósito en serio, gracias por entenderme, en cuanto al final......POR SUPUESTO QUE TIENE QUE SER UN FINAL FELIZ nn, y claro que H/Hr, debo decirte que he intentado hacer un cambio, he probado con un Dr/Hr, pero nada mas no me funciona....jejeje, creo que estoy programada para no poder hacer uno así.....jejeje, pero bueno gracias por recordármelo, espero tu review con ansias OK?. Besos.

Antonieta :

Hola Antonieta, ¿ Que tal ?, gracias por lo de mi nombre, debo decir que al principio no me agradaba mucho, lo que ahora me molesta es tener que repetirlo mas de tres veces a quien se lo digo por primera vez ( pareciera como si no oyeran ...puf ), pero se puede decir que le atinaron con el nombre, porque hay una canción que dice que la luna de Octubre es la mas hermosa y de verdad son muy bonitas ( y de pura casualidad es mi mes de cumpleaños....jeje, como anillo al dedo ). En cuanto a las clases creo que tenemos que hacer algo, :p porque no puedes estar saltando del balcón cada vez que inicie un nuevo curso . Aclarando dudas, pues si, Hermione vio como asesinaron a Adam y el hecho de ir por los threstals era para salir de Hogwarts lo más rápido posible estando en su estado convaleciente puesto que no se puede aparecer o desaparecer del lugar; ahora Nom Omnis Moriar es latín y significa : "Nunca moriré del todo " es una frase muy popular que incluso es utilizada por el papa para decir que sus ideas vivirán a pesar de que el haya muerto, no se si me explico, en cuanto al otro hechizo : Dracarnium Inflamare Eternum , las primeras dos palabras son un conjuro que dice Hermione en la primera película y que utiliza para prender fuego a la túnica de Snape en le juego de Quidditch, la tercera frase la adicioné yo con un poco de ayuda de mi viejo diccionario que trae una pequeña sección de latín y que imaginé que podría ser el hechizo para crear una fuego eterno como el que les regala Dumbledore a los gigantes por medio de Hagrid y Madame Maxime (cabe mencionar que algunos de los hechizos, la mayoría que no conocen son producto de mi imaginación avivada por mi viejo diccionario y mi muso inspirador....jejeje). Gracias por perdonarme espero tu review y muchos besos, suerte también con la escuela.

Asahi- Chan :

Hola Asahi, ¿ Como estas ?, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, y si debe de ser muy duro que te recuperes y de un momento a otro recibes la noticia que menos te esperas, porque muy en el fondo se mantiene siempre una pequeña esperanza, pero en este caso la declaración ya se vio en este capitulo por parte de Harry, falta la aceptación por parte de Herm que se verá entre guardarle fidelidad al recuerdo de Adam y cumplir con su promesa o aceptar su muerte y seguir su vida al lado de Harry, por el momento los capítulos tienen que ser cortos ( créanme que he intentado unir dos para presentárselos como uno solo, pero simplemente no me cuadran las cosas), pero no se preocupen que la acción no se ha acabado y que muy pronto verán todo tipo de cosas ( esto solo es un descanso, así que aprovéchenlo, porque mi hermana ya dio el visto bueno hasta parte de la mitad del capitulo 18 ).....jejej, bueno nos vemos y espero tu review OK?. Besos.

Nelly Esp :

Hola Nelly, Gracias por felicitarme, y de una vez aprovecho para felicitarte a ti, que espero que te las hayas pasado super, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, entonces espero tu review con ansias OK?

Miranda Evans :

Hola Miranda, gracias por los saludos y felicitaciones, que bueno que te hayan gustado mis otros trabajos ( los leíste tan rápido?...bueno dime que te parecieron n.n ) y si tienes razón cada quien tiene sus favoritos, solo espero no defraudarlos con este...¿ Cumples el 8 ?...que bien porque yo los cumplo el 9.....jajaja..solo soy 24 horas mas pequeña que tu....jejeje igual que un amigo mio, gracias una vez mas y prometo cuidarme, espero tu review pronto OK?. Cuídate y besos.

Lilyem :

Hola Lily, gracias por la solución pero ya lo intenté y creo que la lechuza se perdió por el camino porque aun la espero, por si hay alguna duda se llamaba Errol..... jajaja, que bueno que te agrade lo que escribo ya que trato de combinar cosas que me imagino, que oigo en canciones, que leo en mis libros de poesía o de aventuras ( no te imanarías la de libros que tengo....desde Alejandro Dumas, pasando por Allan Poe, Rowling por supuesto, Og Mandino, Maquiavelo, etc).....jajaja...si estoy loca o por lo menos voy para aya que zumbo....jejeje. En cuanto a Hermione claro que le costará trabajo y mas de lo que se imaginan, llegará incluso a estar a punto de perderse en el lado oscuro con tal de conseguir lo que quiere, pero bueno espero tu review con ansias, nos vemos OK?

Lord of the Dark :

Hola chico, ¿ todavía no me perdonas....TT ? ....buaaaaaaa, snif....y ¿ ahora ya me perdonaste nn?...jejeje es broma, gracias por no mandarme un Howler, si se que es muy corto pero estos son necesarios para que entiendan lo que esta por venir y si uno dos capítulos no me cuadra tan bien la historia, ténganme paciencia que muy pronto tendrán lo que quieren...jejeje. Gracias por los saludos y felicitaciones, la escuela mejora en lo que cabe...pero bueno, espero me perdones pronto jajaja...bueno espero tu próximo review OK?. Besos.

ROHERMIONE :

Hola Rosana, que bueno que te guste mi historia, y si por el momento no puede haber mas acercamientos como el que muestro en este capitulo, tiene que suceder algo para que Hermione abra los ojos y vea hacia donde se esta dirigiendo si sigue así, bueno espero tu review muy pronto OK?

S. Lily Potter :

Hola Lily, tienes mucha razón en eso que no puedes vivir aferrado a un fantasma, pero hazlo entender a una persona que vio como sucedió todo estando a unos cuantos días de la boda y que fuera asesinado de una manera tan cruel a el que no lo merecía, muy pronto veremos como de repente Hermione pasa de explotar de rabia y frustración a momentos melancólicos y no olvidemos a Voldemort que solo esta buscando un error de parte de uno de ellos para tomar el control de la situación. En cuanto enviar a Voldemort al creador de las tareas no es mala idea....jejee. Pero bueno espero tu review muy pronto con tu opinión acerca del nuevo capitulo OK?. Besos.

PhoebeHermione :

Hola Phoebe, jajajaja, gracias por las mañanitas y la porra on line, la verdad te salio fantástico, gracias pro eso de la mejor escritora, y si me la pase muy bien, gracias por todo. Espero el nuevo review OK?.Besos.

Bueno eso es todo, pero es momento de una consulta para todos los admiradores de Sirius Black : el sobrevive a la ultima batalla así que deseo que me digan como quieren que termine nuestro guapo animago, quizás como soltero empedernido con salidas ocasionales pero nada serio, solo soltero, casado y con hijos, solo casado, no se algo que se les ocurra para Canuto. Así que a trabajar neuronitas OK?

Segunda, gracias a todos por sus notas de felicitación tanto en la página como sus mails, gracias por toda su paciencia para conmigo, así que no tengo que mas decirles así que solo espero que disfruten del capitulo y de la historia entera.

Se despide de ustedes

Su amiga

Cidonya


	9. Recuerdos y Anhelos

**Cap. 9 : "Recuerdos y Anhelos "**

Desde aquella noche los entrenamientos han sido cada vez mas duros e intensos...ella practicando magia antigua tratando de hallar el hechizo indicado que acabase con Voldemort, incluso Dumbledore se había sorprendido por la complejidad de los conjuros que ambos dominábamos ya y como todas las tardes desde hace tres semanas había salido al jardín trasero a leer un libro de maldiciones y contra maldiciones que Remus había localizado en un cajón del desván y que estaba marcado como pertenencia de mi padre...la brisa tibia azotaba plácidamente mi rostro al tiempo que descansa a la sombra de un viejo olivo disfrutando estos momentos que quizás sean los últimos de paz, tranquilidad y serenidad que viva pro mucho tiempo porque antes de venir hasta acá Dumbledore me ha comunicado que mañana comenzaremos con la misión de hallar el escondite de Voldemort lo que me ha hecho recordar nuestro último enfrentamiento en le que creí haberle derrotado...tengo que aceptar que fue muy inteligente de su parte apostar todo a la única carta que el quedaba....descubrió por error mío en aquellos momentos finales mi debilidad por ella, sabiendo que para derrotar a todo guerrero no debe atacarse su cuerpo, sino su corazón y sabiendo que mi corazón y mi alma son ella le he dado la clave para destruirme de la manera mas cruel teniendo por seguro que daría mi vida por ella....por Hermione....puedo verla desde aquí paseado de un lado a otro d el habitación con un libro en las manos....cierro los ojos procurando recordar en pocos segundos el instante en que la vi alejarse con Sirius tomándola en brazos....después de eso un destello color púrpura golpeo mi espada y me lanzó por el aire varios metros......

-¿ Que pasa Potter ?.....¿ Te han abandonado ? – preguntó con voz burlona aquel asesino que me miraba con sus ojos rojizos inyectados con ira y satisfacción

- Solo eres valiente cuando atacas por la espalda – le devolví espiando cada palabra con un odio que solo reservaba para él, el asesino de mis padres a la vez que me incorporaba con lentitud

-¡ Deja de decir tonterías Potter !....¡ Porque estas serán tus ultimas palabras ! – me aseguró apuntándome con su varita directamente a mi cuello - ¡ Crucio ! – exclamó divertido pero en un solo instante logré esquivarlo lanzándome hacia el exterior del sitio donde nos hallábamos.....sentí de nuevo la lluvia intensa sobre mi y al tratar de levantarme tropecé varias veces con los cadáveres que se hallaban pro todas partes haciendo que por las calles de aquella villa corrieran ríos de sangre mezclados con lodo y agua de fría lluvia -¡ Vamos Harry tu sabes lo que quiero ! – gritaba furioso el Señor Oscuro

-¡ Quieres Poder !....¡ Deseas lo que nunca podrás obtener ! – le respondí jadeante y al verlo a descubierto grité - ¡ Crucio ! – pero este desapareció al instante del sitio donde se hallaba para aparecer justo detrás de mi

-¡ El poder solo se obtiene por la fuerza !....¡ Eso deberías saberlo ya mi querido muchacho ! – susurró en mi oído haciendo erizar los vellos de mi nuca que me forzaron a desaparecerme en ese momento justo antes que una de sus maldiciones me hiriese definitivamente ambos nos apuntábamos y tras unos segundos de decisión exclamamos al mismo tiempo - ¡ Avada Kedavra ! – vi por el aire surcar dos rayos de color verde que al chocar producieron una explosión tremenda que desencadenó una onda tremenda de energía y destrucción sorprendentemente enorme...tanta fue la potencia de los hechizos que sentí a mis fuerzas abandonarme al tiempo que mi cuerpo era lanzado nuevamente por los aires con majestuosa facilidad en medio de un resplandor que me cegó por unos instantes y que hizo que por unos pocos instantes reinara la luz en medio de la noche, caí de espaldas en un enorme charco de loco que se adhirió de inmediato a mi ropa....mi gafas se hallaban completamente destrozadas y mi cicatriz me dolía tanto hasta el punto de tener unas ganas incontrolables de vomitar, el cansancio me invadía como si fuese un virus que se adentra en el torrente sanguíneo, así que con un leve - ¡ Reparo ! – conseguí por fin obtener una visibilidad adecuada lo que me permitió evaluar los daños de aquella catástrofe mágica, a unos metros de mi se hallaba un cráter de pro lo menos tres metros de profundidad y a lo lejos solo se podía ver la túnica que Voldemort portaba....una repentina alegría se apoderó de mi pero al instante fue reemplazada por la incertidumbre de no haber hallado un cuerpo....un cadáver que me asegurara que aquel ser despreciable había fallecido, los mortífagos al instante sintieron la desprotección en que su amo los había abandonado comenzaron a huir en todas direcciones con aurores tras ellos para tratar de capturarlos, yo en vano busqué y busqué un rastro, algún indicio que me asegurara que el villano hubiese muerto de una vez por todas....Ron y Remus me hallaron e incuso me ayudaron en la búsqueda que siguió sin rendir los frutos esperados....por fortuna algo bueno surgió de toda aquella lucha, ya que varias personas entre ellas aurores reconocidos que habían visto a setter vivo y colaborando del lado del Señor Oscuro logrando así convencer a la mayoría de los ahí presentes acerca d e la inocencia de Sirius, fue entonces cuando no pude mas....mi cuerpo había resentido ya el esfuerzo de la batalla y se negaba a responder a mis ordenes por lo que caí al suelo vencido por el agotamiento....no se exactamente cuanto tiempo duré inconsciente pero se que fue el suficiente para que el se refugiara reagrupando a s ejercito para tramar el inicio de mi final....es verdad que ella y yo ahora estamos mejor preparados pero aun así no solo me inquieta si no que me aterra la posibilidad de perderla.

Muchos trabajan de incógnito menos Hermione y yo que hemos decidido dejar de escondernos,.... hoy estuvimos cerca de capturar a Parkinson pero en un intento de Malfoy por rescatarla la vigilancia que había sobre ella se debilitó y huyó con una severa herida en el hombro que Hermione alcanzó a producirle antes que la mortífago desapareciera envuelta en una nube de humo verde.....la reacción de Hermione fue catastrófica ya que comenzó a despotricar furiosa maldiciendo e inculpando a todos los ahí presentes incluyéndome y antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla o siquiera comprenderla desapareció en un torbellino de salvajes llamas azules....no necesitaba de magia para saber a donde había ido, siempre iba a ese sitio cada vez que algo se salía de su control , ha decir verdad ignoro el porqué de su comportamiento variable, puesto que he observado que últimamente puede estar riendo de alegría en un instante y al otro explotando de coraje o sumida en la mayor de las depresiones encerrada como siempre tras esa muralla de silencio que tanto detesto en ella...así que sin meditarlo más me aparecí en aquel lugar de nuevo, a decir verdad parecía mas lúgubre que la última vez que estuve aquí...caminé unos cuantos metros solo para verla a la distancia hincada frente a su lápida contemplando con desesperación y frustración la rosa que ella había encantado la primera vez que estuvo aquí....me acerqué un poco mas con mucha cautela hasta que noté algo raro, algo que hasta ahora no había llamado mi atención, había algo bastante raro en aquella flor que en un principio era completamente roja como la sangre y ahora mostraba refulgentes pétalos de un color negro profundo en el centro de la misma.....me concentré de nuevo en ella y pude apreciar mas que antes las ojeras que lucía bajo sus hermosos ojos que en estos momentos lucían vacíos, sin reflejo de vida alguno, su vestimenta negra debido al luto que guardaba resaltaba aun mas la palidez de su piel y la finura de sus facciones, avancé con paso lento y llegué a su lado justo para oírla musitar – Cumpliré mi promesa Adam – antes de volver a proteger a la misteriosa rosa incandescente con el delicado capelo de cristal

- Hermione – le llamé pero ella no se movió de su sitio, solo se quedó inmóvil al ir mi voz - ¿ Que significa eso ? – le pregunté temiendo la respuesta, no se como pero había algo en aquella flor que me asustaba, me producía una incesante incomodidad, incluso un poco de desconfianza sobre el tipo de encantamiento o hechizo que pesaba sobre ella....

- Que el tiempo se me está acabando Harry – me dijo en tono melancólico sin mirarme , sin embargo se puso en pie bruscamente y comenzó a alejarse de aquel sitio que ahora se hallaba poblado de florcillas que al mas mínimo soplo del viento desprendían una delicada pelusa blanca tan ligera como un pluma de ángel - ¡ Se que no lo entiendes !....¡ Pero es mi deber ! – agregó deteniéndose por un instante, entonces sentí unas ganas increíbles de correr a abrazarla para decirle que ni a Adam ni a mi nos agradaría verla así,... consumiéndose en vida por tratar de alcanzar una venganza....venganza que solo le traería la soledad y le haría más infeliz, pero tras pensar eso una ráfaga de aire frió provocó una tormenta de pelusillas que inundaron el raro aire impregnado de olor a tierra removida dando un toque místico a la rara escena en la cual los dos éramos los protagonistas....traté de avanzar hacia ella pero desapareció tras una cortina de pelusillas que se interpusieron entre ambos como si un ente invisible tratara de impedirme llegar a ella dejándome solo en aquella solitario necrópolis.....debía aceptar que mi mayor anhelo escapaba ahora junto con ella, debía aceptar que muy a mi pesar el recuerdo de Adam estaba presente y que era lo que me impedía estar cerca de ella....el problema era otro se pude luchar contra un recuerdo, como se lucha contra lo que pudo ser y no fue, por lo visto el tiempo era mi mejor y único recurso, mi única arma y mi única defensa contra el fantasma de la felicidad perdida....aquella rosa era el testigo inconveniente de mi incumplido anhelo....que por lo visto será mas difícil de conseguir con él de por medio en cada pensamiento suyo y mío....puesto que no puedo sacarme de la mente que el está ocupando un lugar que me pertenecía desde un principio y que perdí por mi ceguera y testarudez ante la realidad....sin embargo me niego a aceptar que un recuerdo sea mi reemplazo en su corazón, llegaré a ella cueste lo que me cueste, no importa cuanto tiempo sea necesario, yo al final lo lograré....mi anhelo cumpliré, a pesar de todo y de todos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola mis queridos amigos :

Una vez mas me encuentro con ustedes entregándoles un capitulo mas que espero que haya sido de su agrado, una vez mas perdón por el retraso que ya se me ha hecho costumbre, así que como ya es costumbre también pido mil perdones por ello.....jejeje la verdad la chamba se me ha incrementado nuevamente así que como ven ando algo atareada, no tanto como antes pero si me mantuvo ocupada todo este fin de semana.....jijiji, bueno ¿ Que les pareció el capitulo ?....¿ Esta corto verdad ?...TT...lo se pero no es mi culpa....buen la verdad si, pero bueno....no quiero modificar la trama espero me comprendan y que tengan paciencia.......jejeje. Bueno paso a contestar reviews :

bbPotter :

Hola Bety, no te preocupes por no felicitarme el dia de mi cumpleaños, mejor tarde que nunca no?, bueno por otro lado....oye ya vi tu fan y esta bastante bueno...me dejaste con la angustia, lamento pero solo me di cuenta que era tuyo cuando ya me había desconectado pues tenía ganas de leer algo bueno por ahí y me tomé con el tuyo....jejeje. Lamento que tengas tanta carga de trabajo, y bueno en cuanto a eso de la vista tendremos que hacer algo no? ...en cuanto a lo del psicologo y las vacaciones creo que la que los necesita soy yo no Harry....jejeje. Bueno espero que actualices pronto y que me envies tu review OK?. En cuanto me sea posible te dejaré un revió lo prometo. Besos

Lord of de Dark :

Hola chico ( oye Tonatiuh si es tan raro como el mio....jeje, pero lástima..jijij ), y que noticia tu también un futuro Ing. En Sistemas, que bueno, ¿ de donde eres ?...digo si se puede saber, que bueno que ya me haya ganado el perdón....jejeje. ¿ Te gustó el capitulo ?, bueno espero tu review muy pronto OK?. Besos.

Miranda Evans :

Hola Miranda, jejeje todos piden capítulos mas largos ( Creo que los malacostumbré..... jejeje es broma ), pero bueno esta bien trataré de agregar algo mas y haber que pasa, en cuanto a este nuevo ¿ Que tal ?, espero tu review y gracias por todos los saludos y deseos OK?

Antonieta :

Hola Antonieta, ¿ Que tal....es gustó ?, espero que si, que bueno que te haya gustado el anterior, solo se me ocurrió de repente eso de su debilidad, la verdad es que si alguien me dijera algo como eso me conquista....jejeje. En cuanto a Rose debo decir que ella no ha desaparecido y que muy pronto entrará en acción en el momento en que menos lo esperen ya que muchas cosas suceden y cada vez cambian de sentido y comienzan a tomar forma desde que se empiezan a ver de distintos puntos de vista. Por otra parte gracias por las felicitaciones, mejor tarde que nunca no?. Bueno espero tu review muy pronto OK?. Besos.

Pipu- Radcliffe :

Hola Pipu, primero que nada gracias por todos los halagos a lo que hago y que bueno que te guste tanto, la verdad a mi también me guste leer la de Locura de amor cuando no tengo ganas de escribir y se me antoja leer algo bueno, ¿Qué dices te gustó el capítulo?, espero que si, en cuanto a las parejas creo que estamos iguales también es mi segunda favorita, pero bueno .... En cuanto a tu historia ya la leí y me parece buena...quizás si no fueras tan aprisa, un poco mas de sentimentalismo no estaría de mas, en cuanto a eso de no tener talento no te apresures solo llevas dos capítulos yo tampoco era muy buena en mi primer fan y ya me ves con tantos reviews ( Los adoro n.n). Así que no te desanimes y espero muy pronto tu review OK?

Nelly Esp :

Hola Nelly, ¿ en serio he provocado eso ?....cielos no pensé que alguien me dijera eso....yo también he leído uno que me sacó lagrimitas TT, así que gracias por decírmelo....nn, y claro que Hermione se dará cuenta de ello pero unos capítulos mas tarde, así que no se preocupen OK?....que tal el capitulo?....bueno espero tu review muy pronto y besos.

Lilyem :

Hola Lily, no importa si son cortito o largores siempre responderé cuando me sea posible, que bueno que te gusten los libros y trataré e comprarme los que me recomiendas, en cuanto a que siguieran bebiendo no se me ocurrió, pero creo que con el animo de Hermione ella terminaría llorando para variar desanimando aún mas a Harry....bueno eso nunca lo podremos saber....jijiji , hummmm en cuanto a tus especulaciones no son muy atinadas, solo espera y verás como nuestra Herm termina en una encrucijada bastante macabra....jejeje no puedo decir mas por el momento, así que espero tu review OK?. Besos.

S. Lily Potter :

Hola Lily. Que bueno que te gustara el capitulo y que oportuno no?, espero que te haya ido bien en el examen y que ese programa haya salido a la perfeccion....bueno déjame decirte que no, no estudio en el ITESM jejeje....solo que tengo uno que otro maestro loco y unos que otros proyectos sobre los cuales estamos trabajando en equipo aunado a mi servicio social que me dejan tiempo para escribir la historia pero no para actualizarla.....jejeje. Bueno espero tu review muy pronto OK?

ROHERMIONE :

Hola Hermione, bueno gracias por tus comentarios, en cuanto a tus dudas, si Harry sentía ya algo por Hermione pero lo confundía con algo que no era precisamente amor, así que decidió mantenerla alejada debido a Voldemort pero digamos que se perdió en el camino siendo confundido aun mas por Rose, y no se le acercó en ese lapso porque ambos estaban inconscientes, como recordarás ella despertó primero que el, así que el día en que el despertó por fin y que estaba dispuesto a aceptar sus sentimientos él se entera por sorpresa que Hermione tenía ya una larga relación con un chico muggle que para colmo justo ese mismo día le pide matrimonio y por si fuera poco ella acepta.....jejeje. Bueno es algo injusto y muy pronto quizás para Harry pero no para Herm o para Adam. Así que Harry ya no podía hacer mas y se había resignado a perderla como castigo a su estúpida ceguera. Bueno espero tu review muy pronto OK?

PhoebeHermione :

Hola Diana, ¿ Creerás que no me había dado cuenta ?, claro que lo leeré y bueno te dejaré un review en cuanto pueda, jejeje....ahora te puedes imaginar lo que siento cuando me llegan todos sus reviews ya que aunque sea solo uno te anima mucho a seguir escribiendo. Genial bueno tenemos un punto mas en común....jejeje, gracias por tus comentarios a cerca de la historia creedme que en verdad me halagas nn, en cuanto a Hermione tienes razón no reaccionó muy bien, pero es porque está creyendo que el aceptar todos los galanteos de Harry o pensar en el como algo mas que un amigo es algo así como un insulto o una traición al recuerdo de Adam que aun esta presente en su mente y que le obliga a mostrarse indiferente o incluso hosca con el. Espero tu review muy pronto OK?. Besos.

Monik :

Hola MoniK, espero que estés ya muy bien de salud y que disfrutes mucho de tu pequeño puente vacacional ...la verdad me hablas tanto de Torre vieja que me encantaría un día poder conocerlo al menos por fotografía...jejeje. Gracias por tus deseos y no te preocupes por Harry ya que por el momento no le sucederá nada grave.....bueno al menos nada que ponga en riesgo su vida por mucho tiempo.....jejeje soy mala nn. Espero tu review en cuento puedas y saludos y muchos besotes OK?

**Asahi – Chan :**

Hola Asahi, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, la verdad a mi me gustó mucho escribirlo ( eso de las fotos se me ocurrió en el último momento.....jejeje por lo que la historia publicada no es exactamente la que esta escrita en mi libre de notas...jijiji..n.n). Bueno ese lueguito son unos cuantos capítulos mas pues dado a lo que está por suceder no creo que hay mucho tiempo pues lo primordial es mantenerse con vida y a salvo no?. Bueno espero tu review muy pronto OK?. Besos.

Gracias una vez mas a todos mis queridos lectores por su infinita paciencia para conmigo y por su comprensión para esta pobre intento de escritora....jejeje ya que solo lo hago como pasatiempo .

Se despide de ustedes

Su amiga

Cidonya.


	10. Veneno de Angeles

**Cap. 10 : "Veneno De Ángeles "**

"_Ellos honran la muerte, cantando el renacer._

_En mi resurrección de nuevo vais a arder,_

_astros que ningún sol logrará marchitar "._

Quien años antes me hubiese dicho que una asquerosa sangre sucia, sería la llave del éxito de mi plan lo hubiera asesinado en ese mismo instante sin pensarlo dos veces.....puedo observar como danzan estrambóticamente las llamas verdes de la chimenea que desprende cierta tibieza que se mezcla en el ambiente, pero ni siquiera eso logra proporcionarme el calor interno del que cualquier ser humano normal posee por naturaleza, a diferencia mía que con este nuevo cuerpo que me he construido a base de un hechizo que yo mismo desarrollé con el paso del tiempo.....cierro los ojos para tratar de ordenar mis pensamientos de manera que podía escuchar mi respiración lenta e incluso oír los movimientos escurridizos de una bastante inquieta Nagini que terminó por enroscarse a mis pies, después de eso solo el crepitar de las llamas me mantenía conectado al mundo real.....un ruido de pasos torpes llamó mi atención, tocaron a la puerta con mano temblorosa y entro con paso vacilante deteniéndose a unos metros de mi en silencio, lo que me molestó por lo que dijo con voz peligrosamente calmada - ¡ Di ya lo que me venías a decir Colagusano que no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces ! – abría los ojos y pude apreciar que el remedo de mago que se hallaba ante mi inclinado de manera exagerada a la vez que me miraba con ojos temerosos

- ¡ Malfoy ha salido ya ! – me comunicó aquel miserable con voz sumamente aguda

- ¡ Bien hasta ahora todo va como lo he planeado......y si continúa así muy pronto tendremos a Potter con nosotros ! – exclamé lleno de entusiasmo esperando que el hijo de Lucius cumpliera mi orden al pie de la letra pues detestaba el que mis mandatos no se ejecutasen como yo los indicaba, eses fue el error de Parkinson cuando hace unos meses llegó con el hombro destrozado por un conjuro de Granger......sus órdenes solo eran interferir la reunión plenaria que tendría la Orden del Fénix con el Ministerio en el Capitolio de Reglan, pero la inútil de Parkinson se dejó llevar por la ira y el recelo que siempre le ha tenido a la sangre sucia, si no hubiese sido por Malfoy la entrometida Orden del Fénix sabría ya la ubicación de nuestro escondite

- ¡ No se preocupe Mi Señor , que todo saldrá como usted lo ordenó ! – exclamó Colagusano muy confiado en el éxito de nuestra empresa

- ¡ Eso espero mi querido Colagusano.....de lo contrario comenzaré a alimenta a Nagini con carne de mortífagos ineptos ! – le respondí observando como desgano como mi serpiente cazaba a un ratón con el cual estaba seguro jugaría un rato antes de comérselo de un bocado

- ¡ No, no , no mi amo ! – gimió aterrorizado aquel despojo de la humanidad temblando convulsivamente

- ¡ Largo de aquí !.....¡ No me molestes !....¡ Avísame cuando llegue Malfoy ! – le grité cuando comenzó a importunarme a lo que el viejo animago contestó con un grito seguido de un rápido - ¡ Si mi amo, Si mi amo ! – saliendo a una gran velocidad de la habitación dando un portazo

El tiempo pasaba lentamente mientras mi mente recordaba la herida de Parkinson......era bastante grande como para ser resultado de un simple hechizo, esa sangre sucia debe de estar experimentado con magia antigua lo que puede representar un peligro para mi, no puedo permitir que siga avanzando en sus estudios porque se fortalece día a día; si duda la sangre sucia sería una gran aliada.....pero ella nunca lo traicionaría, por lo que no me deja otra alternativa que acabar con ella pero no sin antes cumplir con su mayor y principal propósito "Entregarme a Potter ".....estoy seguro que busca venganza por la muerte del muggle con el que iba a casarse.....eso que ella cree su fuerza yo lo llamo debilidad, en su intento por vengarse olvidará todas sus medidas de seguridad y se arriesgará para lograr su objetivo....un error, un solo error me dará la posibilidad de éxito, no permitiré que por una asquerosa sangre sucia se pierda todo lo que he logrado, todo por lo que he luchado, no se deshará tan fácilmente de Lord Voldemort heredero de Salazar Shlyteryn....yo estoy destinado a gobernar el mundo mágico y a destruir el mundo muggle junto con sus desencintes para poder limpiar a la nueva era que crearé de su molesta y sucia presencia.......YO el mago mas grande de todos los tiempos he decidido purificar la sangre de magos puros para poder conservar nuestro conocimiento, solo los hijos de mago podrán existir en el nuevo mundo que me propongo construir , uno donde nada se mueva sin que yo lo ordene, uno en donde mi nombre sea mas temido de lo que es ahora dando paso a las tinieblas y al apogeo de mi infinito reinado sobre la oscuridad de la magia negra.....pero para hacer realidad mis deseos necesito eliminar a Potter pues no podré esta completamente vivo si el está vivo, necesito situar mi trono de sangre sobre los huesos de Potter, Dumbledore y Granger, no descansaré hasta ver sus cabezas colgando de las lanzas de mis mortífagos.....no hasta ver sus corazones siendo devorados por Nagini y ver avasallada a la valerosa Orden del Fénix......casi puedo imaginar el aroma de su sangre inundando el ambiente....puedo ver sus cráneos siendo devorados, desgarrados trozo a trozo por los carroñeros buitres enviados por el hades.....

- ¡ Mi Señor, Malfoy ha vuelto ya ! – exclamaba la temerosa voz de Colagusano desde las llamas de la chimenea

- ¿ Trae son sigo mi encargo ? – pregunté sin nota de emoción alguna viendo como por fin Nagini se tragaba de un bocado al ratón con el que jugaba desde hacía horas

- ¡ Si mi Amo !.....¡ Esta en el calabozo ! – agregó Setter con cara sudorosa

- ¡ Bien Nagini !....¡ Demos la bienvenida a nuestra invitada ! – exclamé con júbilo al saber que mi plan iba tomando forma, caminé con paso lento por pasillos lúgubres y llenos de pequeños seres salidos de la oscuridad que se alejaban temerosos de mí ......las mazmorras ubicadas justo por debajo del nivel del suelo en esta época del año se hallaban más húmedas de lo normal logrando que en el proliferaran todo tipo de alimañas enrareciendo el aire debido a la falta de ventilación del sitio subterráneo, la atmósfera gélida no era nada comparado con la frialdad que caracterizaba mi actual condición....fuera de una celda haciendo guardia se hallaba Draco Malfoy

- ¡ Aquí esta mi Señor ! – me dijo el hijo de Lucius haciendo una reverencia antes de abrir la puerta de la mazmorra, la oscuridad reinaba dentro pero pude distinguir un bulto a fondo de esta......allí se hallaba la llave del éxito, me miró con ojos impasibles que refulgieron en la penumbra como las de cualquier animal de sangre caliente que se encuentra al acecho y poco a poco se puso en pie.....lucía herida pues imagino que Malfoy no desperdició su oportunidad para satisfacer su espíritu sádico

- ¿ Que esperas para matarme de una vez ? – me preguntó avanzando hacia mi sin miedo, sus cabellos rizados caían sobre sus hombros con gracia....aún en aquel deplorable sitio y el maltrato de su ropa y su físico ella mantenía un aire de orgullo combinado con elegancia que no la abandonó en ningún momento, la imagen era impresionante a primera vista, aquella chica de fina estampa en medio de aquel calabozo maloliente irradiando una confianza y altivez que desconcertaba, quizás por eso sea que Potter tiene tanta debilidad por ella - ¡ Todo a su tiempo Granger !....¡ Todo a su tiempo ! - le dije contemplándola embelezado......tan dulce como una paloma....por fin tenía el corazón de Potter en mis manos....tan frágil y tan exquisita como veneno de ángeles.

* * *

"_La verdad es como un cuchillo afilado, es una llaga incurable, es un ácido corrosivo_ "

No sabía hasta que punto me llevaría mi deseo de venganza.....no solo expuse mi vida si no la de los demás, desobedecí las ordenes de Dumbledore sin importarme las consecuencias de mis actos, mi imprudencia no solo me costará la vida si no también la vida de la única personal capaz de salvar al mundo mágico .....estoy segura que esa es la única razón por la que aún me encuentro con vida, respirando este aire viciado, impregnado de humedad, de soledad, de desesperación mezclada con el típico y ya familiar aroma a muerte, a sangre, a cadáveres en descomposición olvidados en las recónditas celdas de aquella aterradora mazmorra.....un sentimiento de desesperanza me invadió súbitamente, cerré los ojos con el fin de asimilar lo que enfocas horas ocurriría.....Volvemort intentaría asesinar a Harry que en caso de lograrlo significaría el fin del mundo mágico como lo conocemos tanto como mi propia perdición; por otro lado si yo pudiese hablarle le gritaría que se olvidase de mi, que me abandonara a mi suerte, que no se sintiera en la obligación de velar por mi vida....quisiera por primera vez en tantos años de amarlo en secreto que o sintiera nada por mi, que me odiara, que me aborreciera, que mi suerte le fuera indiferente......no se si fue obra del destino, de la suerte o quizás de un ser superior al que le agrada jugar con los hilos que sostienen nuestras decisiones y pensamientos creando una madeja de acciones tan intrincadas que lo que antes me hubiese hecho dar gritos de alegría ahora me hunden en la peor de las sensaciones que una persona puede experimentar.....ahora no puedo hacer mas, mi deseo de derramar sangre en su nombre me ha conducido solo a poner la vida de un hombre valiente que quizás me ame en manos de su peor enemigo, el solo pensar en eso la presión sanguínea hace que por mis venas fluya el torrente sanguíneo a mayor velocidad de lo normal......mi respiración se agita y mi sensación de claustrofobia me altera los nervios hasta un punto esquizofrénico inundando mi sonidos con el sonido de mis reprimidos sollozos de arrepentimiento.....así es, hoy me arrepiento de mis días que se consumieron dentro de una biblioteca sin dirigirle la palabra a alguien, me arrepiento de no haber pasado mas tiempo a su lado, quisiera remediar todo lo que he echado a perder tan solo por el simple hecho de "saber mas acerca de "....siento ahora al conocimiento carcomer mis entrañas, siento como me corroe por dentro, es como si fuese un ácido que intoxica mis venas e invade mis sentidos.....todo este saber me consume haciendo miserable las pocas horas de existencia que me quedan....mi culpa no era tan grande como el dolor provocado por la herida que Malfoy me produjo con su Cruciatas, mi pierna de nuevo se hallaba en malas condiciones, poco a poco mi sangre se mezclaba con el fango que había en el suelo limoso.....de repente una claridad inundó la oscuridad de mi prisión, una antorcha me reveló el rostro de la persona que interrumpía mis pensamientos, si tan solo tuviese mi varita habría podido intentar escapar o por lo menos suicidarme antes que ese monstruo me ponga una mano encima....

- ¡ Es hora Granger ! – me dio por respuesta Malfoy mientras una sonriente Pansy me levantaba bruscamente del sitio donde me había derrumbado después de haber recibido la visita de Voldemort.....rápidamente Draco conjuró unas cuerdas que sujetaron con fuerza mis muñecas por mi espalda, el hijo de Lucius caminaba al frente con la antorcha en la mano, su capa negra ondeaba a cada paso que daba al tiempo que Pansy me empujaba cuando le daba la gana, a medida que avanzábamos me pude dar cuenta que las mazmorras eran subterráneas puesto que había cientos de estalactitas y estalagmitas que brillaban de manera misteriosa al paso de la antorcha, había mas pasadizos a izquierda y derecha, todos igual de oscuros y atemorizantes......me apresuré a seguir a Draco cansada ya de la amble ayuda de mi ex - compañera de Colegio pro lo que pude apreciar marcas en las cavernosas paredes de aquel lugar.....agucé la vista distinguiendo letras elaboradas talladas con suma maestría, una de ellas decía :

"_Remy Angelicus Parkinson _" , "_1763-1783 _"

- ¡ Así es sangre sucia !.....¡ Estas en la Cripta de los Parkinson ! – me dijo Pansy al ver que yo miraba insistentemente los muros y en efecto cuando salimos de las catacumbas a un pequeño pero desolado jardín lucía una inscripción que rezaba :

"_El Poder es nuestro Principio y nuestro Fin _"

- ¡ Deprisa !.....¡ Nott los espera ! – exclamaba Colagusano con desesperación sudando más de lo normal y vi con horror como de entre su túnica sacaba un cráneo humano al que apuntó con su varita para susurrar - ¡ Portus ! – haciendo que el hueso brillara de manera espectral por unos instantes en lo que Draco y Pansy me tomaron de los brazos al tiempo que con sus manos libres tocaban el cráneo que os transportó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hasta un amplia habitación en cuyos muebles se hallaban cubiertos por sábanas de fina seda blanca, los candelabros lucían entre tupidas telarañas, el enorme ventanal estaba completamente abierto lo que explicaba el porqué el piso de mármol blanco se encontraba cubierto de hojas secas de abedul que correteaban con singular gracia debido a la fría corriente de aire que circulaba libremente por el sitio haciendo oscilar débilmente a la polvorienta araña de luces de aspecto olvidado que pendía solitaria del ornamentado techo trayendo consigo un delicado aroma a mar

- ¡ Vaya......ya era hora ! – exclamó un hombre envuelto en una túnica verde que apareció en el ventanal junto con una singular ráfaga de helado aire que avanzó elegantemente hasta nosotros - ¡ Saben que detesto la impuntualidad ! – volvió a decir aquella figura cuando se encontraba a solo unos pasos de la chimenea de la habitación que parecía no haber sido usada en años

- ¿ Y crees que es culpa nuestra ?.....¡ Ah sido culpa de la sangre sucia ! – chilló indignada Pansy al tiempo que me sujetaba de un brazo para arrojarme unos pasos adelante los cuales logré sortear sin caerme aunque le pierna me estaba matando

- ¡ No, No, No, Parkinson !.....¡ Debes ser amable con las visitas.....además sabes como detesto ese calificativo ! – le respondió aquel extraño acercándose sigilosamente hacia mi agitando su varita de manera que mis ataduras cedieron dejando mis manos en plena libertad hasta que el quedó frente a mi y con un suave movimiento de su mano retiró su capucha dejándome ver a un conocido Teodore Nott que se inclinó levemente ante mi en señal de saludo para después tomar delicadamente una de mis manos y besarla - ¡ Prefiero el de impuro ! – agregó sonriendo de lado cuando le arrebaté mi mano con furia contenida, alejó de mi unos pasos y exclamó - ¡ Kipa conduce a la Srita. Granger a su habitación ! – a lo que una elfina que un poco vieja apareció reverenciando primero hacia su amo y luego hacia los demás

- ¡ Perr Nott .....ella... ! – comenzaba Pansy a protestar cuando la voz ronca de este gritó - ¡ Esta es mi propiedad Parkinson y en mis terrenos se hace lo que yo ordeno ! – haciendo un ademán a la elfina la cual dirigiéndose a mi chilló - ¡ Sígame Señorita !

La elfina me condujo hasta una aviación amplia donde ella me proporcionó una túnica limpia para cambiarme la cual no toqué siquiera ya que me dediqué a buscar una forma de escapar que inútilmente intenté

- ¡ Si no te vistes lo haré yo misma sangre sucia ! – me amenazó Parkinson lanzándome la túnica que me puse con la mayor lentitud que me fue posible para desesperar a Pansy - ¡ Te burlas de mi Granger !....¡ Tu te lo buscaste !....¡ Crucio ! – exclamó apuntándome a la pierna de nuevo por lo que con un grito de dolor caí al suelo mientras ella reía a carcajadas - ¡ No eres mas que una asquerosa sangres sucia ! – reía con ganas cosa que me dio tiempo para tomar un florero estilizado....me puse en pie con un terrible dolor pero en un rápido movimiento rompí el florero quedándome en la mano unas filosas puntas que no dudé en utilizar para atacar a Pansy.....la sangre brotó in tempestuosamente junto con un alarido de la ex – Shlyteryn a la cual callé con un certero puñetazo que atiné a darle con todas mi fuerzas y que logró noquear a la mortífago.....la túnica nueva que llevaba se hallaba adornada ahora de sangre....sangre pura, me quedé en blanco por unos instantes y me abalancé a registrarla....para alivio mío tomé mi varita de entre sus ropas y la oculté entre las mías, con su propia varita la amordacé lo mas fuerte que pude, salí sigilosamente tratando de romper mi destino, me enfrenté a varios mortífagos que intentaron detenerme, pero en mi afán por huir muchos cayeron derrotados o muertos a mis pies, frente a mi se alzaba imponente una puerta doble de abedul que hacía la sutil diferencia entre la libertad o la muerte..... me valería del factor sorpresa por lo que con un potente - ¡ Bombarda ! – hice que las enormes puertas salieran despedidas en pedazos por los aires así que en la posición de guardia entré como una exhalación en aquella estancia donde hallé algo que paralizó mis sentidos descorriéndola fin la venda de mis ojos..... la verdad me había sido revelada en esos instantes y se adentró en lo mas profundo de mi mente y mi corazón como una filosa daga de doble í así que mi ruina había comenzado el día que le confesé a Adam que era una bruja.....justo el mismo día que lo llevé al Callejón Diagon.....lo que vi ahí me confirmó todo.....era culpa mía, el destino me había deparado una cruel encrucijada....en mi empeño por protegerlo no hice mas que sellar no solo su sentencia de muerte.....también la mía....y tal vez la de Harry y la del mundo mágico también.....hasta entonces jamás había experimentado el sentimiento de remordimiento tan grande, fui plenamente consiente de mi culpa que era tanta que incluso la muerte no me parecía castigo suficiente como para pagar mis errores.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores :

¿ Que les pareció ?, ¿ Fue lo suficientemente bueno como para mantenerlos entretenidos por un rato ? nn , espero que si y que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, como pueden ver la primera parte del capitulo son los pensamientos de nuestro admirado Lord Voldemort y la segunda son los de Hermione, como creo que pudieron apreciar el capítulo es mas largo que los anteriores obedeciendo a sus constantes recomendaciones n.n ( por lo que debo decir que son dos capítulos en uno, lo mismo he hecho con los siguientes dos, así que la historia se ha reducido a 14 capítulos terminados y el 15 esta en construcción :P). Lamento no poderles dar respuesta a sus reviews, pero no se que le pasa a esta comp. Que no me permite ver los reviews del ultimo capitulo, así que espero contestar para la proxma OK

Besos a todos

Se despide de ustedes su amiga

Cidonya


	11. Remordimientos de Fuego

**Cap 11. : "Remordimientos de Fuego "**

"_¿ Podemos hacer algo contra el remordimiento._

_que vive, se agita y escarba,_

_se nutre de nosotros lo mismo que una larva _

_del muerto, o que la oruga del roble corpulento ?"_

La vi entrar en aquel sitio justo después de una explosión que derribó las puertas, se veía agitada y sostenía en su mano una ó la escena y después de unos segundos durante los cuales asimiló lo que en realidad sucedía su expresión cambió radicalmente a una de un total desconcierto, me miró como tratando de encontrar la respuesta en mis ojos que la miraban expectantes

-¡ Vaya, vaya, vaya ! ..... ¡ Justo a tiempo Granger ! – rió divertido Voldemort que se hallaba ante mi que tenía ya las manos atadas por la espalda aturdido un poco por el viaje en traslador al que me había sometido esa traidora y algo mas por el intenso dolor de cabeza que me producía la presencia de aquel ser repugnante al que odiaba con todas mis fuerzas y que comenzaba a minar mis fuerzas poco a poco

-¡ Harry !.... ¡ Usted .... No ! ....... ¡ Angers ! – exclamó contrariada al vernos ahí, el profesor se rascó la barbilla como si estuviera decidiendo que hacer mientras los ojos de ella se fijaban en la marca tenebrosa que ostentaba en el brazo sin pena alguna nuestro antiguo profesor y hasta antes de la guerra su Jefe inmediato en el Departamento Encantamientos Experimentales del Ministerio de Magia

-¡ Como vez mi querida Granger, he capturado a Potter gracias a la ayuda de la hermosa Rose Davies ! – exclamó Voldemort mientras hacía un ademán para que Rose mi antigua novia avanzara hacia él con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro al haberme logrado engañar tendiéndonos a todos una trampa muy bien organizada y que al confesarle que ya nada quería con ella me entregó a Colagusano que se hallaba coludido con ella desde hacía medio año prometiéndole el poder, gloria y fama con el que soñaba a diario - ¡ Potter ni siquiera se entregó por lealtad a ti ! ...... ¿ Que clase de amigos tienes ? .... ¿ En que clase de mentira has estado creyendo y viviendo Hermione ?– le preguntó Voldemort en tono venenosamente sospechoso que despertó mi inquietud disponiéndome a intervenir a pesar del dolor, pero viendo que yo iba a comenzar a hablar para defenderme la misma Rose me aplicó un hechizo silenciador por lo que aunque me sacudiera con todas mis fuerzas o me desgarrara la garganta ningún sonido salía de mi boca dejándome en una situación desesperante

-¡ El punto aquí es Hermione que queremos que reconsideres tu posición en esta guerra !..... ¡ Te conozco Hermione y se que tus ansias por saber son tan grandes como las mías ! .... ¡ Recuerda que el león y el chacal pueden perfectamente entenderse para cazar ! – le dijo Angers en tono apacible a la vez que la miraba a los ojos, ella de repente alzó la varita en ademán amenazador provocando que todos los mortífagos presentes hicieran lo mismo al instante intensificando así la tensión del ambiente

-¡ Píensalo Hermione ! .... ¿ Que has ganado estando del lado de Potter ? – le hablaba Voldemort acercándose a ella como lo haría una serpiente a su presa - ¡ Piensa en las cosas que podrás aprender y experimentar con Angers ! .....¡ Piensa.....juntos tendremos un poder que jamás has imaginado.....un poder que jamás ojos mortales han visto ! .....¡ Quizás podamos revivir a los muertos.....a Adam por ejemplo ! – le dijo muy suave al oído a la vez que con una de sus huesudas manos bajaba lentamente la mano con la que ella aún sostenía firmemente la varita haciendo que el temor de perderla se anidara en mi corazón e hiciera temblar hasta el mas recóndito rincón de mi alma y mi ser como si de un momento a otro un crudo invierno lo azotara con saña sabiendo con certeza que ahora morirme no sería mas desgracia que el perderla para siempre

- ¡ Sin embargo el chacal nunca recibe los mejores pedazos de botín ! – le espetó ella aún con la mirada fija en la figura del profesor Angers

-¡ Eres astuta como una serpiente !....¡ Lo que dices es verdad, pero debes saber que la verdad es como un cuchillo afilado que solo tu decides como emplear ! – le dijo pausadamente Angers sin romper el contacto visual que sostenía con ella como queriendo dominarle, yo me intenté sacudir con mas fuerza que antes pero Petter me sujetaba tercamente y vi con horror como Angers también se colocaba al otro lado de Hermione que se quedó inmóvil entre aquellos dos personajes que permanecieron por unos instantes en silencio observando sus reacciones, ella desvió su mirada lentamente hacia mi lo que provocó que Rose se acercara a mi con mirada maliciosa - ¡ Solo la verdad te hará libre Hermione ! –seguía susurrando el mortífago Angers teniendo como resultado lo que el quería.....que ella me mirara con rencor a lo que yo puse la más suplicante de mis miradas viendo como se desvanecía poco a poco todo lo que un día soñé, cosa que pareció exaltarla aún mas por lo que rompió de manera brusca nuestro contacto visual

-¡ Tus emociones hasta este momento han sido tu fuerza Hermione....pero también tu debilidad ! –a firmó Voldemort tomándole de la barbilla para poder ver su rostro fiando sus pupilas rojizas en las de ella y así quizás tratar de influenciar en sus decisiones o mejor aún leer sus pensamientos mas su contacto visual se vio interrumpido por un grito de horror que provenía de algún sitio de aquel lugar y que logró erizar los vellos de mi nuca aumentando con ello la insoportable sensación de malestar que me provocaba la cicatriz

-¡ Tu maldita sangre sucia !....¡ Miren lo que le ha hecho a mi rostro ! – se lamentaba Pansy Parkinson - ¡ Me ha convertido en un monstruo ! – gritó señalándola acusadoramente con un dedo mientras que con la otra mano se apartaba el cabello del rostro en el que se podía ver claramente una gran herida que partía desde la ceja izquierda a la mejilla opuesta surcando de manera diagonal el ahora ensangrentado semblante de la mortífago que parecía dispuesta a matar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino hacia Hermione que había adquirido un rostro impasible y e impenetrable que no dejaba que ninguna expresión se leyera en su mirar

-¡ Es hora que te despojes de tus emociones..... consuma tu venganza y verás como todos tus tormentos huyen al desierto del olvido de donde nunca saldrán una vez que hayan entrado en el ! – susurró de nuevo Voldemort ignorando maestralmente a su súbdito a la vez que Angers con un simple ademán y algunas cuantas palabras amordazaba con inusual facilidad a Molfoy y a Parkinson atrayéndolos como un par de imanes hacia el frente de ellos donde Hermione pudiera verlos hincados en el frío suelo de mármol negro a su completa disposición

-¡ Recuérdalo Hermione.... ellos lo torturaron y lo mataron frente a tus ojos sin misericordia ! ...... ¡ De no ser así él estaría contigo ahora ! .....¡ Mátalos y mata con ellos ese sentimiento de culpa ! – ordenó Angers a la vez que ella con un rostro lleno de ira alzaba súbitamente la varita hasta la altura del cuello de Malfoy que palideció aún más....sus respiraciones al igual que la mía era agitada, sus pupilas se dilataron y pude apreciar como el músculo de su mandíbula se tensaba....yo no sabía que hacer, no permitiría que ella se uniera al lado oscuro, no podía perderla de esta forma, porque si ella cedía a la tentación ambos estábamos perdidos, ella entregaría su alma a las tinieblas y yo, yo.....yo no me defendería contra ningún ataque suyo....sería capaz de entregarle mi vida si me lo pidiese porque la deseaba y la temía tanto como a la muerte - ¡ Crucio ! – exclamó mi castaña amada sumiéndome el alma en el fondo de un río sombrío al verla sonreír de manera sádica junto con Voldemort y Angers que parecía tremendamente orgulloso y satisfecho de su alumna que aplicó un hechizo que logró hacer volar por los aires a los dos mortífagos haciendo que las risas de los tres se mezclaran con los gritos de dolor de los dos condenados que de continuar así en pocos segundos entregarían sus vidas sin poder oponer resistencia alguna creando la expectación de unos y el terror de otros como Setter que huyó a esconderse tras de Nott que miraba impasible el espectáculo, yo por mi parte sentía morirme junto con ellos pues la tremenda explosión de alegría de Voldemort me mataba del dolor al escocerme como nunca antes la cicatriz, pero no era nada comparado con el dolor de perderla para siempre....cerré mis ojos debido al malestar que me impedía ya estar de pie por lo que caí de rodillas al piso....durante esas fracciones de segundo perdí la noción y continuidad de lo que a mi alrededor acontecía y bastaron para que el caos reinara en aquella estancia, había mucho humo junto con polvo que me impedían ver con claridad, oía gritos de asombro y de dolor, pero entre ese ruidoso ambiente pude distinguir su voz....- ¡ Accio varita ! – le escuché decir a su voz que se hallaba en un sitio tras de mi a la vez que sentía las ataduras de mis manos aflojarse....entre la confusión que reinaba la pude distinguir en un rápido movimiento apuntarme directo a la garganta.....por unos instantes pensé lo peor, había dicho que no me defendería contra ella, así que me limité a cerrar los ojos de nuevo con la esperanza de que su imagen fuera lo último que mis ojos vieran, suspiré por última vez justo cuando ella susurró - ¡ Finite Incantatem ! – abría los ojos de golpe para verla aún frente a mi sonriendo de medio lado, me dio una rápida examinada con ese mirar frío y calculador que adquiere cada vez que llega al límite de la cordura - ¡ Vamonos de aquí ! – me dijo al tiempo que atacaba a un mortífago que se acercaba a nosotros entre la cortina de humo que ella misma había conjurado - ¡ No hay mejor mortífago que uno muerto ! – exclamó convencida a la vez que ponía en mis manos mi varita para sorpresa mía, a lo que yo aún un poco confundido pero alegre por tenerla de nuevo conmigo exclamé - ¡ Portus ! – apuntando a las sogas que una vez me retuvieron y que ahora me brindaban la tan anhelada libertad cuando la niebla se hubo disipado el traslador estaba ya listo - ¡ Deténganlos ! – rugió Voldemort pero era demasiado tarde porque yo ya la sujetaba fuertemente de un brazo al tiempo que el traslador nos alejaba a velocidad vertiginosa de aquel lugar donde estuve a punto de perderla

Habíamos escapado a tiempo, mi corazón y mi alma ahora se hallaban tranquilos puesto que ella se hallaba conmigo de nuevo durante el viaje en traslador la abracé a mi para poder convencerme de que estaba a mi lado, por lo que cuando aparecimos ambos caímos al suelo rocoso, en silencio la ayudé a ponerse en pie sujetándola de un brazo a lo que ella se liberó rápidamente de mi con un tirón, la vi tambalearse un poco lo que me obligó a observarla mas detenidamente, estaba herida en la misma pierna que antes, intenté ayudarla pero ella me rechazó apoyándose en una pared de la cueva donde el traslador nos condujo.....exhalé un suspiro de indignación girándome para poder salir de aquel lugar lleno de dudas y preguntas en cuanto a su comportamiento, pero ella me tomó por el brazo con fuerza y me hizo girar hacia ella de nuevo para verme a la cara todavía con aquella expresión de cruel frialdad - ¿ Crees acaso que voy a dejarte ir con vida ? – me preguntó con mirada inexpresiva que mantenía cierta similitud con la de Angers - ¡ Dime....Responde ! – me ordenó enterrándome sus uñas en mi brazo, mas ninguna mueca de dolor se reflejó en mi calmado rostro - ¡ Si lo hubieses querido me habrías asesinado frente a Voldemort, pero en lugar de ello escapaste conmigo !

-¡ Tal vez lo hice para poder asesinarte en privado ! – exclamó soltándome de mala gana para depuse preguntar - ¿ Donde rayos se supone que estamos ?

Ignoré por completo su comentario y solo me limité a responder a la pregunta – En la cueva donde solíamos encontrarnos con Sirius.... ¡ Hogwarts está cerca ! – le aclaré con cierto aire de melancolía, salimos sin decir mas palabras, el sol estaba aún proporcionando luz que proyectaba nuestras sombras sobre las rocas que esquivábamos juntos en el mas completo de los silencios pues al fin ella tuvo que aceptar mi ayuda para poder salir de aquel lugar que encerraba tantos recuerdos - ¡ Por este camino llegaremos a Hogwarts más rápido ! – le dije señalando un sendero que sabía aparecía en el mapa del castillo - ¡ Vamos ! – le dije tomándola del brazo para conducirla pero ella no removió de su sitio, simplemente se quedó ahí parada como una estatua de piedra, su castaña mirada se perdía en un punto lejano en dirección opuesta - ¡ No voy a ir a Hogwarts Harry ! – me dijo en un susurro apenas audible - ¿ Peor que dices ? .... ¡ Es un sitio seguro para ambos ! – le espeté sujetándola mas fuerte....le vi cerrar los ojos, inspirar hondo como si estuviera tratando de reunir fuerzas para hacer algo - ¡ NO VOY A VOLVER ! ....¡ NO PUEDO VOLVER ! – me dijo librándose de mi para caminar en dirección contraria lo más rápido que podía

-¡ Hermione vuelve ! – le grité corriendo tras ella que trató de apresurar el paso pero de nuevo su pierna comenzó a sangrarle por lo que se vio forzada a recargarse en el árbol más cercano donde ante mi sorpresa comenzó a llorar - ¿ es que no lo entiendes ? ....¿ No te has preguntado como Voldemort supo quien era Adam ? .... ¡ Yo traté de protegerlo al decirle que era una bruja ! .....¡ Y solo conseguí que lo asesinaran ! – me dijo entre sollozos mientras en su impotencia golpeaba el árbol al que se hallaba sujeta

-¡ Hermione la muerte de Adam no fue tu culpa ! – le dije yo esperanzado a que ella me escuchara y entrara en razón, me destrozaba el alma verle llorar, pero por fin estábamos hablando del tema que siempre rehuimos por miedo

-¡ Claro que es culpa mía ! .... ¡ Si tan solo no hubiese llevado a Adam al Callejón Diagon para convencerle Angers jamás lo habría visto ! – me confesó al tiempo que sus sollozos aumentaron, sus fuerzas ya eran pocas por lo que sus piernas se negaron a sostenerla provocando que terminara sentada al pie del pino....la tarde comenzaba a transformarse en ocaso y una fina llovizna empezó a caer mientras los débiles rayos de sol que aún se colaban por entre las ramas del árbol que nos proporcionaba el abrigo suficiente; si tan solo ella dejara de culparse - ¡ Ahora lo sabes Harry, sabes porque no puedo volver ! ....¡ YO LO ASESINÉ ! ....¡ Cometí un error y Adam pagó por el ! – decía a la vez que se abrazaba al tronco de aquel árbol buscando un consuelo en su dolor que era el mío

-¡ Nadie es perfecto Hermione ! .... ¡ Ni siquiera tu podrías haber evitado su muerte ! – le susurré al oído cuando la abracé por la espalda, durante unos instantes permanecimos así hasta que ella se separó del árbol para girarse hacia mi.....sus ojos reflejaban el dolor y la angustia , de repente y sin previo aviso se arrojó a mis brazos donde yo le recibí encantado acariciando sus rizos castaños - ¡ No quiero que también tu sufras las consecuencias de mis errores ! – me dijo con voz apagada cuando su llanto hubo cesado

-¡ No quiero perderte Herm ! – le susurré suavemente al tiempo que ella me miraba con esos hermosos ojos que ahora me robaban el sueño, por un momento su mirada se volvió dulce y tierna como cuando cuidaba de mi cada vez que por distintas razones iba a dar a la enfermería del colegio, ella acarició mi rostro con una de sus manos para susurrarme con delicadeza - ¡ Solo he sido un estorbo para ti ! – declaró con rotundidad a la vez que revolvía mi cabello con sus dedos, yo solo cerré los ojos y le besé en la mejilla para después exhalar un hondo suspiro y decirle - ¡ Sabes que te necesito.... mas que a nadie.....mas que a nada ! – y dicho esto apunté con mi varita a su pierna herida para enseguida decir - ¡ Surcirae ! – ella hizo una leve mueca de dolor pero la herida solo cerró por el momento - ¡ Vamos que ya empieza a oscurecer ! – exclamé tomándola en brazos para dirigirnos hacia el Castillo Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería que había sido testigo de mis primeros hechizos, mis escapadas, mis travesuras, el colegio era el responsable de que yo tuvieras a estos amigos y debía a un troll de montaña mi amistad con esta mujer que ahora va en mis brazos, esa noche de Hallowen ella entró en mi vida para no salir nunca mas....porque en estos instantes en que la lluvia cesaba para dar paso a un majestuoso arcoiris que ahora adornaba el atardecer que se pintaba de amarillo y rojo en el celeste, mi alma rebozaba de júbilo porque la chica que ahora reposaba su cabeza en mi hombro llenaba toda mi vida y aunque fuese un sueño yo jamás renunciaré, el calor de su cuerpo tan puro como la luz serena bañaba mi ánimo al igual que lo hace la luna en le mar...ella me miraba de vez en cuando, de alguna manera algo cambió porque siento que sus ojos ya no me ven igual, me sonríe débilmente para después cerrar sus bellos ojos sujetando con sus brazos mi cuello.....la tarde moría en el horizonte cuando cruzamos los umbrales del Colegio, esta sería una tarde inolvidable, su aroma me embriagaba por completo, ahora estoy mas seguro que antes de que la amo porque he comprendido que ella misma tendría que prenderme fuego si quisiera que la olvidara, porque hasta los muertos revivirían si ella los acariciase.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¡ Feliz día de Muertos !

( n.n Bueno la expresión no es la mas apropiada ....jejeje lo sé )

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores , estoy de vuelta en este súper mega puente nn :

A todos los que son de México espero que este puente lo disfruten al máximo y que no se olviden de poner su altar para que nuestra costumbre no se pierda pues somos de las pocas culturas que aún conservan la tradición de venerar a sus muertos, así que listos con las calaveras, el incienso, el papel picado, el pan de muerto, el mole, el café, los tamales, las mandarinas o naranjas y un traguito de tequila no caería mal no? nn . Bueno pasando a otras cosas ¿ Que tal estuvo el capitulo ?, estuvo bien de largo, este también es un dos en uno, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo así que ahora responderé sus reviews y los del capitulo pasado que no pude hacerlo OK?.

n.n Bien aquí voy :

**bbPotter :**

Hola Bety....... alucinante...nn creo que jamás me han dejado un review tan grande como el tuyo... bien cumpliste con los prometido, ahora dime que te pareció el capitulo....en realidad acertaste con Harry pero debo decir que no iba acompañado.... las dudas, si claro que voy a aclarar el como fue capturada Hermione y el como Harry fue a dar con ella, por otro lado dime ¿ te esperabas la aparición de Angers y Rose ?, como bien dije Rose aparecía mas adelante y el nuevo contrincante de Hermione que prueba que el conocimiento proporciona poder pero que solo tu decides como emplearlo, pues ambos son buenos pero cada uno de un lado completamente opuesto al otro. En cuanto a Voldemort si la verdad yo también pienso que lo presenté en una faceta mas bien de intimidador así que planeo una incursión mas en sus pensamientos para mas adelante. Y claro que Voldemort sabe como se va a comportar Hermione pues tiene a Angers de su lado que por mucho tiempo trabajó junto con ella conociendo así la forma de pensar y de actuar de la chica cuando se haya bajo una presión tan grande sin mencionar lo sorpresivo de las cosas. Y en cuanto a Hermione desobedeciendo, claro que lo hará con tal de cumplir una promesa cosa que piensa que con ello podrá por fin alcanzar la paz que hasta ahora no ha encontrado gracias a sus remordimientos. Bueno ya me extendí así que nos vemos pronto OK?. Besos.

**Monik :**

Hola Monik mil gracias por los comentarios y déjame decirte que ya estoy leyendo la historia y me parece buena pues le has puesto un rival a Harry y por lo visto a Ron lo le afecta en nada, aunque al parecer Herm esta enamorada de Harry, me interesa saber cual será la forma en la que unas a esta pareja en tu historia, así que ánimo y continúa así, espero tu review muy pronto OK?. Besos.

**Pipu-Radcliffe :**

Hola Pipu, espero que te haya agradado este capitulo que es mas largo, también es un dos en uno, en cuanto a tu petición de que estén juntos si hago un buen recuento puedo asegurarte que lo que deseas lo encontrarás en el capitulo....No....13, así que debo decir que tu espera se acortó en un buen numero de capítulos. Así que espero tu review OK?. Besss

**Rohermione :**

Hola Rosana, gracias por los comentarios y que bueno que te agrade lo que hago, así que espero que tus dudas hayan quedado satisfechas, y si debo decir que de Adam en realidad fue muy poco lo que quedó, espero no haberme demorado mucho así que espero con ansias tu reivew para que me digas como quedó el capitulo OK?. Besos.

**Nelly Esp** :

Hola Nelly, en cuanto al capitulo pasado pues piensas algo muy cercano en cuanto a la rosa así que espero que te haya agradado este capitulo tanto como a mi y espero tus comentarios OK?. Besos.

**Lord of de Dark :**

Hola Emmanuel, ( n.n lindo nombre ), para tranquilizarte empezaré con otra cosa....que será bueno.....a si nn ..... eres de Cardel, pues no andamos tan lejos como creía, y bueno jejeje....soy un poquita cruel en cuanto a dejarlos con la duda no :p ?, por otro lado la búsqueda he de decir que no es muy complicada pues el también cae en una trampa que es parte de un muy bien orquestado plan de nuestros queridos Voldemort y Angers, por ciertos que dices de este nuevo mortífago ?. espero tu review muy pronto. Besos.

**Miranda Evans :**

Hola Miranda, gracias por los comentarios con respecto a la historia, y claro que voy a aclarar lo de la rosa y creo que ya viste cual era la causa de la impresión de Hermione al ver a la persona que admira del lado de sus enemigos. Por otro lado no creo que estés mal de la cabeza......jajaja...creo que muy en el fondo varios de nosotros nos sentimos atraídos hacia Voldemort, pues una cosa que hay que reconocerle es que es muy persistente. Bueno espero tu review muy pronto OK?. Besos.

**Lilyem **:

Hola Lilyem, gracias por tus comentarios y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mi y lamento no haber respondido en el capitulo pasado. De manera que espero tu respuesta en el próximo review, cuídate mucho que yo también lo voy a hacer. Besos.

**S.Lily Potter :**

Hola Lily que bueno que te guste lo que hago y felicidades por ese 100 que bueno que fuiste a preguntar, yo por acá con mucho trabajo, pero este puente me ayudará mucho, aunque los días 1 y 2 no los cuento pues generalmente ayudo en casa a poner y preparar el altar de muertos, espero que te encuentres bien y que este capitulo haya superado al anterior, así que espero tu review con el comentario y me digas lo que opinas OK?. Siento mucho la demora si es que me demoré algo, pero espero que haya valido la pena. Besos

**Antonieta :**

Hola Antonieta, ¿ te agradó el capitulo? , pero primero que nada espero que te haya ido bien en ciencias sociales ( no era una de mis favoritas junto con civismo TT pero bueno, pasemos a lo mejor de todo), espero que con este poquito sentimentalismo te sea suficiente, ya se que he tardado un poco en poner algo así, pero no te preocupes el capitulo 13 estará saturado de ello y no puedo adelantarlo porque tengo que poner la explicación de cómo sucedió todo esto, así que lo único que puedo adelantar es que el Cap.13 se llamará ï ...jejeje...soy mala verdad ?......está bien te lo diré de una buena vez : " Sueño de Otoño " y si no quedas satisfecha con ello....bueno mas bien me esperaré y si no quedas satisfecha con ello entonces ya no sabría que mas poner.....jejeje. Bueno nos vemos pronto OK?. Besos.

**Asahi – Chan :**

Hola Asahi, ¿ te gustaron los capítulos ?, espero que si y lamento no haber podido responder antes pero esta maquina cuando se pone con sus caprichos no hay mucho que hacer, así que ojalá que te hayan gustados los capítulos pues la verdad ya son mas largos y la verdad es que Harry ya está decidido a no dejarse opacar por el recuerdo de Adam y en este nuevo capitulo Hermione se ha dado cuenta que aunque cumpliera con su venganza Adam no volvería así que tendrá que dejar que su recuerdo descanse en paz junto con su propia tranquilidad. Por otro lado creo que Hermione no quería darse cuenta de ello por temor ya que lo único que tenía seguro era el amor de Adam y temía que Harry dijera que la amaba y que en cuanto volviera Rose se olvidara de ella así que lo más fácil era negarse a si misma el hecho de que amaba a Harry y dedicarse únicamente a buscar la venganza para no tener que pensar en otra cosa que fuera distinto a ello. Bueno nos vemos pronto OK?. Besos.

**PhoebeHermione :**

Hola Diana, lamento no haber podido darte respuesta antes, pero mejor tarde que nunca no?, bueno eso de la rosa tienes razón no es buena señal, aunque eso tendrá solución en el siguiente cap. porque Hermione ya ha entendido que haga lo que haga Adam no volverá y prometo poner un review en cuento pueda, en verdad eso de inspirarse cuesta algo de trabajo pero cuando lo logras no puedes parar de escribir, generalmente yo lo hago de noche que es cuando tengo un poquito mas de tiempo o simplemente releo lo que he escrito ( a veces desde el principio ) para ver si no he dejado algún cabo suelto o algún dato que no he aclarado o que esté fuera de lugar, así que bueno solo son ideas. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado tanto como a mi. Besos.

**Sharon Radcliffe :**

Hola Sharon, gracias por los comentarios en verdad los agradezco, pero solo hago lo que puedo.....jejeje n.n , gracias por las felicitaciones y espero que tu te pases tu cumpleaños en grande. Y la verdad es que si ya he leído la historia de Phoebe y la verdad es que es buena. Ojalá te haya gustado el capitulo y espero con ansias tu review OK?. Besos.

**Joanne Granger :**

Hola Joanne que bueno que te haya gustado lo que escribo y ojalá que no te aburra un día de estos.....jejeje, es broma , tengo una duda, ¿ ya me habías escrito antes ?, bueno es que luego no recuerdo muy bien ( creo que estoy comenzando mi etapa de Alzhaimer ......jejeje ), espero entonces tu review muy pronto OK?. Besos.

Bueno creo que son todos, así que paso a la etapa de desaparecidos....jejeje....¿ alguien sabe que sucedió con Earathien y Claudio Potter ?

Así que este capitulo lo dedico a todos los que cumplen años en este mes de Octubre y que ojalá que les haya entretenido lo suficiente como para hacerles olvidar aunque sea por los escasos minutos que les toma leerlos el mundo real en el que vivimos...por cierto ¿ Vieron el eclipse de luna ?, yo si y créanme que es un espectáculo digno de ver ya que aquí en México no volveremos a ver uno total si no hasta el 2007 o 2008 no recuerdo muy bien, en fin los veré en cuanto pueda.

Se despide de ustedes

Su amiga

**Cidonya. **


	12. La Flor del Mal

**Cap 12. : "La Flor del Mal "**

"_**¿ Se puede en la tiniebla contemplar las estrellas ?**_

_**La tiniebla mas negra que la pez, ese velo**_

_**que ni siquiera habrán de rasgar las centellas "**_

Era increíble lo penetrante de aquella mirada, habíamos llegado ya a Hogwarts y tras informar a la Orden que habíamos logrado escapar por lo que Dumbledore no demoró ni medio segundo junto con Sirius, Ron y Remus en aparecerse en la oficina del anciano director y jefe de la Organización Secreta de la que formábamos parte cientos de magos que participaban en esta batalla jugando roles como espías , escoltas, vigías y demás puestos estratégicos que ayudaran a nuestros propósitos....nuestros espías se mezclaban en los distintos círculos de mando de Voldemort y era de esperarse que el también intentara infiltrar un espía en nuestro grupo por lo que solo eran admitidos en la Orden las personas que considerábamos leales y de extrema confianza....claro que cuento Rose entró la Orden aún no tenía trato alguno con Colagusano pues el interrogatorio realizado con la ayuda del veritáserum que era la prueba por la que todos teníamos que pasar para poder ingresar a la famosa organización ella no dio indicios de manipulación alguna....sin embargo cuando las hostilidades empezaron yo mismo le pedí a Rose que se mantuviera a distancia de mi para protegerla por lo que ella solo fungía como centinela del Ministerio de Magia donde no había mucho peligro, fue ahí donde comencé a darme cuenta de que no extrañaba su presencia, si no que por el contrario, me sentía libre de poder hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera....se que esto suena estúpido pero cuando conocía a Rose creí que el fin había alguien distinto a las demás personas que me rodeaban que me quería por ser yo y no por se el "Famoso Harry Potter ", sin embargo ella se sentía amenazada por la constante presencia de Hermione por lo que decidí sacrificar la amistad que tenía con ella por la tranquilidad de mi nueva relación.....en verdad la extrañaba, aunque mantuviese una ligera comunicación con ella ya no era lo mismo, me sentía ajeno a su vida y a sus problemas y eso me hacía sentirme mal, estuve apunto de decírselo un día en que por casualidad la encontré solitaria en la cafetería de la facultad....ese día se hallaba especialmente hermosa, casi nunca se arreglaba mucho pero ese día fue la excepción..... ella me explicaba unos ejercicios de runas que yo ya sabía pero que solo fueron el pretexto que se me ocurrió en el último minuto y que utilicé para poder acercarme a hablar con ella,.... solo que cuando iba a hacerlo Rose nos interrumpió alegando que Hallward me buscaba cosa que resultó ser totalmente la separación que experimenté antes de la que creímos era la batalla final me atreví a sugerirle a Rose una ruptura definitiva puesto que no tendría muchas oportunidades de sobrevivir de manera que así le evitaría una pena mayor, pero en el dudado caso de que sobreviviese estaría tan afectado que no tendría tiempo ni cabeza como para sostener una relación como es debido...pero la verdad era que me había acostumbrado ya a la libertad, mi libertad.....la que en esos momentos creíamos era la batalla final sobrevino intempestivamente removiendo viejos recuerdos de mis aventuras en el colegio y vi con gusto que ella también estaba a mi lado ahora brindándome el apoyo que ella a pesar de todo ella nunca me retiró por lo que el cariño acumulado durante todos estos años de ausencia se desbordaron cuando llegó a Grimauld Place....sin embargo ella parecía en ocasiones triste o ausente, como si su mente se hallase en otro lejano lugar....ahora se hacia donde volaban sus pensamientos, el destino final era Adam, en esos días yo pensaba que ella se encontraba resentida conmigo por como literalmente la alejé de mi obligándome en un principio a mostrarme un poco huraño con ella pero no soporté mas tiempo que aquellos ojos no me mirasen como antes, así que decidí romper el hielo y comenzar de nuevo.....mas cuando comenzábamos a tomar confianza llegó aquella noche lluviosa, yo procuraba no perderla de vista al igual que a Ron que muy pronto trabó un combate personal con Draco Malfoy donde ambos desquitaron las ganas de atacarse que se habían acumulado desde nuestra infancia, así que avancé creyendo que ella andaba junto con el batallón mas cuando la busqué de nuevo no la encontré por ninguna parte, entré a una callejuela con el fin de localizarla a como diera lugar y fue ahí donde una sombra me impidió el paso obligándome a tomar la posición de guardia preparándome para iniciar un nuevo duelo con aquella figura que habló con voz profunda

- ¡ No voy a atacarte Potter !......¡ Si lo que buscas tiene cabello castaño y una herida en la pierna creo que podrías buscar por allá ! – me dijo señalando con un suave ademán una vieja casa de donde oí salir un grito de dolor - ¡ Apresúrate si es que quieres hallarla con vida ! – agregó al ver como salía corriendo en aquella dirección sin detenerme a pensar un solo momento en que quizás se tratase de alguna trampa, pero temblé de angustia al oir la voz de Lucius que decía en tono divertido

- ¡ Prepárate Granger !....¿ Que miembro quieres que te destroce primero ? – por lo que con un rápido - ¡ Bombarda !- logré derribar una de las paredes del edificio levantando con ello una gruesa capa de polvo - ¿ Hermione estas ahí ? – pregunté temiendo lo peor saltando sobre los escombros - ¡ Harry vete ! – la escuché gritar para alivio mi al saberla con vida aunque no veía donde se encontraba, avancé un poco mas pero un certero - ¡ Crucio ! – salido de alguna parte me dio de lleno derribándome al tiempo que sentía mi cabeza y mis músculos estallar de dolor como si se desgarraran fibra a fibra en un solo instante.....de repente su voz distante llegó a mis oídos como un remanso de paz y tranquilidad, el dolor cesó y a ello le siguió una emanación tremenda de energía en forma de luz y calor como nunca lo había visto, un brillo azul invadió la oscuridad de la noche junto con un estallido sordo que se perdió junto con el aire de la tormenta...después de eso nada....solo el ruido lejano de la batalla mezclado con el ruido de las gotas de lluvia al caer en los charcos.....la busqué con la mirada y desesperado la encontré a punto de desvanecerse en media calle empapada de pies a cabeza, pálida y temblando de manera incontrolable....Lucius se había desvanecido, solo se observaba un puñado de cenizas aún quemantes ene. sitio donde se hallaba el mortífago, al parecer su nuevo hechizo había logrado reducir a cenizas a Lucius Malfoy pero que acabó con sus fuerzas, se encontraba pálida, débil y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarla mas....Sirius era el único a mi alcance y a mi parecer el indicado para por lo que decidí llamarle para que cuidara de ella por el momento mientras yo auxiliaba a Dumbledore que ya estaba bastante malherido por Voldemort.....

Lo que ha sucedido en estas últimas horas me a ayudado a comprender y me han explicado quien era aquella sombra que es noche me ayudó a dar con Hermione, no podía ser nadie mas que Angers, mi antiguo profesor admira la tenacidad y constancia que ella siempre a demostrado, estoy seguro que me ayudó a salvarla de Lucius porque quería evitar un duelo con el mortífago puesto que quedaría así expuesta la predilección por su pupila a quien quería convencer de unirse a ellos con el fin de conseguir a un espía mas, un brillante auror y una de las pocas brujas que dominan la magia antigua como lo demostró aquella noche al fulminar a su oponente con un solo hechizo......

-¡ Bien.....celebrando que están a salvo !......¿ Quieren decirnos como rayos sucedió todo esto ? – exclamó Sirius entre alegre e indignado ante la penetrante mirada de Albus Dumbledore

-¡ Fue culpa mía !....¡ Yo desobedecí las ordenes y caí en su trampa ! – habló Hermione desde su asiento aún con el semblante serio - ¡ La guardia que hacíamos fuera del Ministerio Giny y yo se cambió por una orden mía ! – prosiguió ella clavando la vista en la mirada del Director del Colegio - ¡ Giny se sentía mal y o le dije que podía continuar solo con al vigilancia a pesar de sus instrucciones acerca de que ningún centinela debe permanecer solo ! – agregó con mirar apenado – Serían cerca de la una de la madrugada cuando Rose llegó alegando que Giny la había enviado para sustituirla pro lo que o dudé de ella – continuó explicando las condiciones bajo las cuales había caído presa del enemigo – Después de un rato varias explosiones en el atrio del Ministerio nos alertaron....Rose sugirió ir a ver que era lo que sucedía, yo pensaba llamar a los refuerzos antes de iniciar algún combate pero antes que yo pudiera comunicarme con el cuartel general Rose me dijo que eran Malfoy y Pansy los responsables de aquel alboroto o que me hizo salir en su búsqueda encargando a Rose de pedir ayuda - dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos como si estuviese tratando de revivir el momento de nuevo en su mente

-¡ Cosa que nunca sucedió ! – exclamó Remus indignado

-¡ Claro y como Giny no se iba a sentir mal si unas horas antes había comido unos bombones que Rose le ofreció con el pretexto de que eran sus favoritos !....¡ Cielos casi la envenena ! – farfulló Ron molesto

-¡ Continua Hermione ! – le pidió Sirius extremadamente serio tan interesado como todos los presentes en saber como había sucedido todo

- Rose solo había mencionado a Malfoy y Parkinson por lo que asumí que podría arreglármelas sola, pero en cuanto llegué al vestíbulo me rodearon cerca de diez mortífagos mas así que llamé a Rose para que me auxiliara, sin embargo nunca acudió a mi llamado....los hechizos salían de todas partes y muy prontote cercaron....no tenía forma de escapar, ella nunca apareció, me abandonó a mi suerte.....Draco me capturó no sin antes torturarme de nuevo frente a los otros , la herida de mi pierna se abrió por lo que no podía caminar bien....me sujetaron con sogas no sin antes aplicarme un hechizo silenciador y dejar el atrio como lo encontraron....hicieron un traslador, alguien me golpeó y....es lo último que recuerdo, después desperté en una celda que resultó se una de las catacumbas de la mansión de los Parkinson donde Voldemort fue a verme – dijo haciendo una pausa para finalmente abrir sus ojos que lucían extremadamente cansados

-¿ Como que fue a verte ?....¿ Que demonios quería ese contigo ? – estalló Ron interrogando a la chica con al mirada al igual que lo hacían Remus y Sirius

-¡ Quería convencerla de unírsele....quería que nos traicionara....que me entregara ! – dije yo hablando por primera vez en la conversación, al instante nuestras miradas se cruzaron y supe que cada cual busca en sus creencias un consuelo a sus contrariedades y reveses de la vida.....yo creía en ella que aparentaba ser solo un frágil mujer pero que por dentro era tan firme y bella como el cristal de roca, si ella es fuerte yo lo seré también, por que ella es mi luz y mi oscuridad, mi paz y mi inquietud, mi debilidad y mi poder, es como un ángel de libertad que brilla en la noche solo para mi

-¿ Ya ahora si tuvieras la amabilidad de decirnos como rayos llegaste a ella ? – preguntó Sirius confuso al tiempo que Ron examinaba la herida de Hermione logrando que nuestro contacto visual se terminase súbitamente

- Rose sabía que yo iría a relevar a Hermione, yo me extrañé al verle ahí estando sola, pero ella dijo que Hermione le había pedido que la cubriese ese día, serían cerca de las 4 de la mañana....cruzamos una palabras que fueron suficientes para distraerme, Colagusano apareció a mis espaldas logrando así capturarme sin dificultad alguna – aclaré procurando omitir la charla con Rose quien me insinuó que ella aún albergaba la esperanza de reanudar nuestra relación, yo aproveché aquella situación para decirle de una buena vez por todas que lo nuestro estaba ya acabado ....que yo no sentía nada mas poe ella y que había cometido un grave error al soportar esa situación a la cual ella me había condicionado, le dije que la dejaba en libertad para que ambos siguiéramos nuestras vidas dejándole en claro que Hermione seguía y seguiría estando presente en la mía....un silencio se apoderó de aquel despacho

-¡ Creo entonces que esto ya no es necesario Srita. Granger ! – dijo Dumbledore hablando por primera vez en todo este tiempo a la vez que con toque de varita aparecía aquella misteriosa rosa que estaba apunto de ser completamente negra, ella se levantó con cuidado y avanzó cojeando hasta quedar frente al Director....quitó el capelo con delicadeza y pude apreciar al igual que todos que la rosa solo conservaba un pétalo de su original color rojo, Hermione apuntó hacia ella con su varita y dijo fuerte y claro - ¡ Finite Incantatem ! – con lo cual la rosa volvió a su estado original antes de desintegrarse en un anillo de fuego sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia

- ¡ La venganza se desea como agua en el desierto cuando el dolor y la culpa se vuelven insoportables, te roe el corazón y el alma como un ácido corrosivo y cuando se consuma se pierde todo el júbilo de vivir junto con la noción del bien y el mal....la rosa indicaba el deterioro de tu espíritu, cada pétalo negro significaba que te adentrabas un paso mas hacia las tinieblas del lado oscuro, ahora has visto el límite del abismo en el que Voldemort gobierna y en el que desea sumir a todos los que se le resistan....has estado a punto de perderte Hermione, la venganza ha estado muy cerca de consumirte, pero te has sabido dominar en el último momento y con ello controlado tu dolor además de aceptar su pérdida ! – comentó mitad serio mitad complacido el anciano Director - ¡ Deben estar agotados, sobre todo tu ! – dijo refiriéndose a ella - ¡ Vayan pues todos a descansar ! – finalizó este haciéndonos ir a la enfermería en compañía de mi pelirrojo amigo, de Sirius y Remus que traía en brazos a Hermione que se durmió a medio pasillo del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería debido al cansancio provocado por la aguda presión que ejercía hasta hace unos minutos sobre ella esa flor....la misma que alimentaba a diario su deseo de venganza intensificando así sus propios remordimientos, la causante de las variantes de humor que se debían a la lucha interna que sostenía con su propia mente, aquella flor negra no era otra cosa que..... la flor del mal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

n.n Hola a todos mis queridos lectores :p :

Es un gusto estar de nuevo con ustedes y poder entregarles un capitulo mas de esta historia que espero sea de su agrado, para los que me piden un momento u poco mas romántico no tendrán ya que espera demasiado puesto que el próximo capitulo como lo he prometido ya habrá mucho con lo cual espero quede compensado así que solo pido un capitulo mas de paciencia. Responderé sus reviews muy pronto, así que me dedico a ello :

**Joanne Granger :**

Hola Joanne, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y que muy pronto me envíes tu rview con el comentario para este nuevo capitulo, cuídate mucho y besos.

**Pipu Radcliffe :**

Hola chica que bueno verte de nuevo, gracias por esos comentarios y ojalá que te haya gustado este capitulo tanto como a mi. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo OK?

**Miranda Evans :**

Hola de nuevo Miranda, por pura curiosidad de que parte de México eres?, te gusto el capitulo ?, que bueno que te agrade lo que escribo, gracias por tus comentarios, espero no haberme demorado mucho, en cuanto a Voldemort aun no pienso en un castigo adecuado para sus subordinados....pero pensaré en ello, bueno nos vemos y espero tu review muy pronto. Besos.

**Lilyem :**

Hola Lily, es un gusto verte por aquí, mi puente estuvo muy bien gracias, pero ahora no puedo decir lo mismo ya que tengo dos exámenes el lunes y tengo un resfriado bárbaro pues ya comenzó la temporada de frío que por acá es muy irregular ya que en el día puede amanecer fresco y a medio día llegar a temperaturas de 35 grados así que es muy frecuente el enfermarse, al menos para mi, bueno nos vemos pronto y esperota review OK?

**S. Lily Potter :**

Hola muchacha, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado, gracias por tus comentarios y me alegra mucho el que te guste lo que hago en mis ratos libres....espero que hayan quedado resueltas las dudas en cuanto a la rosa y a la forma en que se desarrollaron los hechos..... jejeje, en cuanto al beso claro que lo prometo para el siguiente capitulo nn. por otra parte que lástima que no tuvieras días libres, bueno nos vemos pronto así que espero con ansias tu review. Besos.

**Antonieta :**

Hola chica, la verdad es que si después de un tiempo hartan las películas de terror, la verdad yo prefiero el suspenso, por que también soy algo miedosa ( el otro día soñé con Fredy Cruger - no se si se escriba así pero bueno – cuando solo vi cuando mucho minuto y medio de la dichosa película y es mas en ese tiempo ni siquiera apareció el en pantalla.....jejeje TT). Pasando a otro punto recuerden que les había dicho que Rose saldría mas adelante....jeje los sorprendí verdad, también quise poner la tentación a la que todos en algún momento se ven obligados a enfrentar...bueno nos vemos y muchos besos también, espero tu review.

**ROHERMIONE :**

Hola Herm, es bueno escribirte de nuevo, que bueno que te haya gustado, por otra parte no debes temer el que Hermione se suicide, la verdad no lo había pensado, gracias por la idea . Pero no te preocupes que el próximo capitulo ya hay algo de romanticismo al estilo Cidonya. Besos y nos vemos en tu siguiente review con tus comentarios OK?. Besos.

Nota de ultimo momento no me lo van a creer, mientras escribía esto acabamos de sentir un ligero temblor, al parecer nada de cuidado, pero fue perceptible.....jejeje. que semana.

**Lord of de Dark : **

Hola Emmanuel claro que puse mi altar, pero me he dado una empachada de tamales que bueno, mejor ni les cuento y eso que mi estómago parece de piedra....jeje, por otro lado que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, en cuanto a Rose, tenía que poner a alguien que fuera cercano a ellos y en cuanto la recordé escribí una parte del capitulo para ver como quedaba y me agradó mucho pues para mi también fue una sorpresa, en cuanto a Angers desde un principio ya lo había planeado de esta manera...y ¿ no se han preguntado cual es su nombre ?, la verdad este personaje me agrada mucho, no se porque así que por fin he decidido un nombre adecuado para este mortífago. Bueno nos vemos y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Besos.

**Monik :**

Hola chica, no tienes que agradecer el review, la verdad deseo saber como se desarrollan las cosas en tu historia, espero no haber demorado tanto y ojalá que te haya gustado tanto como a mi. Nos vemos pronto OK?. Besos.

**PhoebeHermione :**

Hola Phoebe, que bueno que ya hayas salido de exámenes y ojalá que te haya ido super bien, yo por el contrario apenas empiezo, por otra parte en cuanto a las palabras finales me gustaron porque son parte de un poema, al igual que los versos que pongo al principio de los capítulos, no me había percatado de ello....jejejeje, así que también te sorprendí con la aparición de Rose, en cuanto a Malfoy y Pansy creo que solo han salido lastimados, pero nada de importancia ya que los veremos mas adelante en la tan esperada batalla final, también te gustan las Dr/Hr a mi me llaman mucho la atención...¿ Como se llama la que lees ? para ver si puedo leerla un día de estos. Los pensamientos de Voldemort estarán presentes una vez mas para deleite de sus admiradores, así que espero que nos veamos pronto en tu nuevo review con tus comentarios para este capitulo si ?. Besos.

Espero haber resuelto sus dudas y ojalá que este capitulo haya sido de su completo agrado.

Se despide de ustedes

Su amiga

Cidonya.


	13. Sueño de Otoño

**Cap 13 : "Sueño de Otoño "**

"_Juramentos, aromas y besos encendidos, ¿renacerán un día de los propios pesares ?. Así ascienden los soles como recién nacidos tras de haberse bañado en lo hondo de los mares . "_

Como iba a imaginar que una de las personas que mas admiraba no solo por su trabajo y desempeño fuera el que me traicionaría....Angers que una vez fue mi mentor me tomó un especial aprecio por lo que indirectamente evitó que Lucius acabara conmigo aquella noche con el propósito de hacer que yo cambiara de bando proporcionándole así a Voldemort una herramienta para acabar con Harry además de una de pocos magos que dominaban la magia antigua a placer...por otro lado está Rose, de todas las personas que integramos la Orden del Fénix ella sería una de las que jamás sospecharía....es increíble de lo que puede ser capa una mujer despechada, aunque eso solo refuerza mi creencia en que todas l personas tenemos un lado o cara oculta que nunca mostramos y que sin embargo posee mente propia por lo que de vez en cuando se sale de control provocando cambios sustanciales en todos lo que nos rodean sembrando el germen del miedo a lo desconocido.....el mío por ejemplo, mi miedo a vivir sin Adam.....la rosa actuaba como un reflejo de i alma, cada vez que un nuevo pétalo se teñía de negro mi ser se adentraba aún mas en el abismo de la desesperanza que provoca el deseo impune de una venganza, este deseo se puso a prueba cuando rebocé de placer al cortar la cara de Parkinson, experimenté un júbilo enfermizo cuando apliqué la maldición Cruciatas a ese par de mortífagos causantes de su muerte....la sensación de realización, de éxito, de triunfo y poder sin limites me embargó nublando mis sentidos , solo sentía que debía saber cual era el aroma de la sangre en mis manos....aquel ardor se adentraba en mi mente seduciéndome al igual que el águila es seducida por un astro, sin embargo dos de mis fines básicos se hallaban en juego contraponiéndose de manera total, uno de ellos el de eliminar a toda costa a Draco y Parkinson..... y el segundo era ver libre, sano y salvo a Harry....mi torturado cerebro procesaba a una velocidad impresionante los pro y los contra de cada punto de vista, sonaba ilógico e insultante a la memoria de Adam el unirme al ejército de Voldemort cuando dos de sus seguidores le habían quitado la vida de manera tan cruel ......por lo que a pesar de todas aquellas emociones tan excitantes y desconocidas para mi dejaron de tener la importancia debida al aceptar que por mas que torturara a Malfoy o Parkinson no me devolverían la vida robada del que una vez fue mi prometido, el dolor era grande en cierto pero no me podía dejar vencer en estos momentos que hay cosas mas grandes en juego, no podía ser tan egoísta...no ahora.

Mundungus había sabido de un gran embarque de armas que zarpaban del puerto de Marruecos hacia una isla cerca de la costa Norte de Inglaterra donde curiosamente se hallaban restos de un fuerte Vikingo además el cascarón de una pequeña fortificación que después investigando dimos que era la antigua casa de campo de Teodore Nott justo donde nos habían trasladado a Harry y a mi durante nuestra captura y en la cual se había registrado actividad mágica recientemente....por lo que con la información de varios espías se concluyó que esa era la localización del cuartel de Voldemort, así que conformando un ejercito perfectamente coordinado para avanzar de manera desapercibida hacia aquella región del país....muchos fueron caminando, otros por medio de transporte muggle y la mayoría se aparecería en un bosque cercano al cual los muggles no se acercaban por creer que se hallaba infestado de espíritus errantes lo que facilitó la tarea....cuando nosotros llegamos ya comenzaban a levantar el campamento y amontarse las guardias y nombrar vigías, las tropas se hallaban conformadas por duendes, elfos, magos, banshees y gigantes que aún se hallaban en camino....la tienda donde nos reuníamos era con Dumbledore solo para ajustar detalles y armar la estrategia adecuada con planes de contingencia hábilmente dispuestos por Ron al igual que haría con un tablero de ajedrez, por las mañanas Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hill, Fred, George, yo y muchos mas adiestrábamos a las tropas lo mejor que se podía....yo trataba de enseñarles a todos los que podía hechizos sencillos pues para realizar encantamientos mas complejos se necesitaba de práctica y habilidad, ....entre Tonos y Remus se encargaban de cronometrar las guardias de los mortífagos que se trasladaban a diario a un puerto cercano al pueblo muggle en búsqueda de nuevos seguidores encubiertos que financiaran la compra de armamento nuevo de contrabando pudiendo encontrar que su vigilancia se hacía mas vulnerable durante las madrugadas......

El tiempo para reunir a todo un ejército pronto pasó llegando a un velocidad insólita a la víspera de la del día del asalto a la guarida de Voldemort, nuestra última reunión fue algo tensa pues como siempre ese sentimiento de incertidumbre se colaba en cada mente deseando terminar con todo esto de una buena vez por todas a morir en el intento de proteger al mundo mágico del reino de las tinieblas y el caos que se aproximaban de manera sigilosa....esta tarde estoy sumamente intranquila así que en mi tienda me abandoné a mis pensamientos con el interés de poder dormir un poco mas que de costumbre, sin embargo con solo poner la cabeza en mi almohada las ganas de dormir se esfumaron con la velocidad de un rayo....a pesar de todo me quedé ahí pensando en que esta tal vez sería una de mis ultimas tardes, a mis oídos llegaba el barullo de los hombres y mujeres que conformaban las tropas que al parecer había decidido disfrutar de las ultimas horas de la relativa tranquilidad así que salí con el mismo propósito....a lo lejos vi a Ron platicando con varios chicos de manera divertida, por otro lado Giny bailaba alegre con un grupo de muchachos que eran los que mas bulla hacían .....hacían busqué a Harry con la mirada pero no lo encontré por lo que fui a ver a su tienda y tampoco esta de manera que pensé que podía hallarse con Dumbledore detallando algunas cosa de ultima hora provocándome un desilusión pues tenía ganas de verle aunque fuese a la distancia.....no se por que pero ese viejo sentimiento que se hallaba reprimido de necesitarle cerca de mi se acrecentaba cada vez mas y hoy era un día de esos en los que necesitas que alguien te de un abrazo sin que se lo pidas, de tal forma una pequeña melancolía se apoderó de mi liberando mi deseo de soledad, por lo que caminé con rumbo desconocido siguiendo de vez en cuando las hojas que eran arrastradas por el viento orquestando una mística danza a mi paso lento pero que cumplía con el capricho de querer alejarme por un momento de todo y de todos....mi pequeña expedición dio resultado pues me encontré con un sitio que parecía salido de un sueño, un pequeño arroyo serpenteaba de manera graciosa en medio del bosque donde penetraban de manera tímida los últimos rayos de sol dorado que acompañados por una cálida brisa que me condujo hacia un recodo que se hallaba escondido de la vista por flexibles ramas de fresno que creció de manera irregular en la ribera del arroyuelo de agua azulosa que me invitaba a nada en sus aguas; por lo que deshaciéndome de mi ropa me dispuse a refrescarme en aquella parte del bosque donde estaba segura nadie podía verme por lo que me atrevía a relajarme tarareando una melodía que una vez escuché en la radio de mi casa y que a mi mente llegó sin miedo a ser descubierta.....la tarde era tan hermosa que no me percaté de un rumor de pasos que se acercaban lentamente hasta que estuvieron muy cerca haciéndome reaccionar a la defensiva tomando mi varita para que en un rápido y ágil movimiento apuntara hacia la dirección del sonido manteniendo mi postura de guardia olvidando por completo mi desnudez que quedó expuesta en un santiamén ante la asombrada y atónita mirada de la persona a la que me disponía a aturdir......

-¡ Hermione !.....¡ Yo escuché una voz..... y.... !....¡ No pensé que tu.....he ! – me decía un colorado Harry que elevó las manos al aire en señal de rendición a la vez que me repasaba con los ojos de arriba abajo tartamudeando sin poder evitarlo lo que me hizo recordar que me hallaba sin nada puesto encima por lo que no tuve mas remedio que sumergirme lentamente hasta ocultarme a la vista de Harry tan roja como un tomate para disgusto del ojiverde que esbozó una mueca socarrona antes de decirme - ¡ Jamás me habían dado tan bien recibimiento....deberías de hacerlo mas seguido !

-¡ Potter ! – exclamé muerta de la vergüenza al tiempo que el arrojaba un chorro de agua a la cara con ayuda de mi varita

-¡ Esta bien !.....¡ Esta bien !....¡ Ya puedes salir ! – me dijo sonriendo al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y extendía las manos mostrándome su capa para que me envolviese en ella - ¡ Bueno...pero no vaya a mirar ! – le advertí un poco cohibida ante el hecho de atreverme a salir del agua

-¿ Por qué ? – preguntó este abriendo los ojos poniendo cara de completa inocencia - ¡ Harry ! – le grité comenzando a exasperarme por lo comprometedora de la escena aunque no podía quedarme por siempre en el agua - ¡ De acuerdo ! – dijo este refunfuñando lo que me causó gracia y no pude evitar soltar una risita nerviosa - ¡ Al menos a ti también te hace gracia ! – soltó el ojiverde sonriendo con los ojos cerrados al tiempo que permitía que me envolviese en su capa con suma delicadeza mientras abría los ojos

-¡ Creí que estabas con Dumbledore ! – le dije aún sonrojada viendo como una cuantas gotas caían de mi fleco húmedo mojando mi rostro

-¡ No..... la verdad te estaba buscando, pero cuando fui a tu tienda ya no estabas, así que decidí dar un paseo y di con el arroyo, escuché tu voz ! – me dijo sonriente

-¿ Me buscabas ? – pregunté un tanto nerviosa, pero me tomó por sorpresa el cálido abrazo en el que me encerró Harry enterrando su cabeza en mi hombro con ternura para susurrar a mi oído - ¡ Necesitaba verte !....¡ Sentirte cerca ! - me dijo al tiempo que me estrechaba mas contra el haciéndome temblar - ¡ Aunque sea por ultima vez ! – agregó con tono apesadumbrado desde el fondo de su melancolía

-¡ No digas eso Harry....ya verás como todo sale como lo planeamos ! – le trato de animar recargando mi cabeza en su hombro pues muy en el fondo pienso que esa posibilidad también existe para ambos - ¡ No pienses mas en eso ! – le digo apartándome para verle a los ojos, le sonrío y el a mi ....el tiempo se detiene, incluso el murmullo del arroyo deja de llegar a mis oídos cuando le veo acercarse a mi lentamente, no puedo ni quiero alejarme porque quizás mañana ya no pueda tenerlo como ahora por lo que dejo que el explore a su antojo mis labios y mi boca si miedo a nada - ¡ Hermione.....yo ! – comienza a balbucear aún con los ojos cerrados pero yo lo hago callar poniéndole uno de mis dedos sobre sus húmedo labios - ¡ Nadie sabe lo que el mañana nos deparará !.....¡ Déjame disfrutarte ahora !.....¡ Olvidemos por un momento el pasado y el futuro ! – le susurré tímidamente a lo que el solo respondió con un nuevo beso que aumentó en intensidad y duración....

"_Me muero por abrazarte y que me abraces tan fuerte... "_

Sus brazos me rodearon la cintura con fuerza al tiempo que mis manos acariciaban sus cabellos desordenados, lentamente nos acercamos de nuevo al recodo del arroyuelo mojando nuestros pies con la fresca corriente...

"_Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma, me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón ..." _

Sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de su capa descubriendo mi piel que se estremeció con su solo contacto, mis bellos se erizaron al sentir la frialdad de sus dedos, frialdad que muy pronto cesó pues se contagió de la calidez de mi cuello, mis hombros, mi espalda, mi cintura, hasta que detuvo su recorrido en mis caderas.....al tiempo que mis ágiles dedos le desprendían su camisa que fue a enredarse en las ramas del fresno que nos ocultaban a la vista....

"_Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior... "_

Sus botas y pantalones tuvieron el mismo fin de la camisa para que por último con un ligero roce de sus dedos la capa que me cubría se deslizara con gracia hasta dejarme como me había encontrado.....ambos nos sonrojamos al contemplarnos unos instantes y como atraídos por una misteriosa fuerza nos acercamos con la intención de no separarnos, sus manos exploraban ansiosas mi cuerpo a la vez que nos sumergíamos en aquellas cristalinas aguas para la comodidad de ambos encubiertos por un dorado poniente cuyo cielo era adornado por hermosas mariposas de alas de bellos colores semejando broches de filigrana incrustados de manera caprichosa en el firmamento a la vez que el murmullo del arroyo de céfiro nos regalaba su armoniosa melodía....

"_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios..."_

La noche calló pronto y la débil luz de luna bañaba el lecho donde aún nos encontrábamos bebiendo la gloria que en nuestros labios teníamos....el moría en el placer de comprimirme y yo disfrutaba en las sombras con ardor cubrirle, deseaba unir a mi existencia su existencia y mis sentidos a sus sentidos, cada suspiro, cada palabra susurrada a mi oído me hacía querer ser agua para por doquier abrazarle a un mismo tiempo....

"_Aspirarte en un soplo del ambiente... "_

Las sombras hacían resaltar la belleza de las estrellas reflejadas en sus ojos verdes que resplandecían en la oscuridad de la noche.....ambos acostados en la orilla sobre su capa contemplábamos el bello panorama, la fragancia mística y pura que su ser despide se había impregnado ya en mi piel, el canto de los grillos y ranas nos arrullaban con tranquilidad, él me sujetaba con uno de sus brazos mientras que con otro me acariciaba la espalda trazando líneas imaginarias en su mente que me producían cosquillas a la vez que yo me entretenía con su cuello y sus cabellos que aún goteaban al tiempo que un centenar de curiosas luciérnagas salían de sus escondites brillando en todas partes y que jugueteaban de manera irregular con la fresca brisa que traía el olor a bosque y madreselva envolviéndonos con su esencia ofreciéndonos un majestuoso espectáculo nocturno digno de cualquier rey transmitiéndonos un poco de la tranquilidad con la que todo se desenvolvía en este sitio completamente ajenos a la realidad donde la perversidad lo había corrompido todo....hasta el aire se sentía diferente, el otro se hallaba impregnado de incertidumbre, de inquietud, de rencores, de desconfianzas.....de maldad

-¡ Hermione....si sobrevivimos a mañana !....¿ Crees que podríamos tener un futuro juntos ? – preguntó él con voz ronca rompiendo el silencio en el que habíamos permanecido desde el último beso, él que ahora era a la vez mi amigo, mi amante y mi hermano me habló con la misma dulzura de un otoño glorioso

-¡ Solo si sobrevivimos a mañana ! – agregué con mirar perdido entre las sombras de los árboles provocadas por la luz de luna que atestiguaba este hermoso sueño....tan cálido como una noche de otoño....eso es algo de lo único que estoy completamente segura, lo creo así al ver sus ojos mirarme con ese infinito amor que me profesa, lo se al verle sonreírme a manera de complicidad y satisfacción, le sonrío también y me acurruco en su pecho tratando de permanecer lo mas cerca de él....tanto que puedo escuchar su corazón latir tan rápido como el mío, esto es y erguirá siendo por siempre mi sueño ....nuestro sueño de otoño.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores :

Como lo prometido es deuda aquí tienen el capitulo tan esperado por todos ustedes, como ven creo que ya no cabe duda a cerca del profundo cariño que une a esta pareja que es una de mis favoritas, espero que el capitulo fuera lo suficientemente entretenido como para mantenerlos interesados por los escasos minutos que les habrá tomado leerlo, así que ojalá haya sido de su agrado pues para mi fue un verdadero placer escribirlo y espero que este haya cumplido con sus expectativas y no los decepcione. Bueno pasando a cosas mas interesantes....jejejeje....¿ Que les pareció ? , pero me dejo ya de tanta palabrería y comienzo a responder a sus lindos reviews nn :

Monik :

Hola chiquilla, que bueno que te siga gustando lo que escribo, el puente estuvo bien no me puedo quejar, pero tengo bastante trabajo, no se si el lunes tendré clases porque hay una marcha de los maestros así que no se si estudiar o no para el supuesto examen de ese día, en fin ya me las arreglaré y como siempre aunque decida no estudiar del todo siempre termino haciéndolo ( creo que a veces me paso de responsable y no puedo relajarme tanto como yo quisiera n.n ), bueno que dices del capitulo ?, espero que te haya gustado, así que espero pronto leer tu review con tu opinión y pondré un review en cuanto pueda lo aseguro, cuídate mucho y nos vemos. Besos.

Pipu Radcliffe :

Hola nn muchacha, que bueno verte, dime que te pareció el capitulo?, así estuvo bien de romanticismo, bueno espero tu comentario incluso cualquier crítica o sugerencia, así que ojalá que lo que hayas leído haya valido la pena, nos vemos pronto OK?. Besos.

Lord of de Dark :

Hola chico n.n , no, no me lo habías dicho, pero si pudieras verme me habrías visto sonrojarme pues es un honor el que mis historias te ayuden a alegrar un poco tu día, y déjame decirte que también es muy gratificante ver un review tuyo en cada capitulo nuevo dándome a conocer tu opinión, así que ¿ que te pareció ?, te gusto?, espero que si, y que pronto me hagas llegar tu mensaje. Besos sonrojados . .

S. Lily Potter :

Hola Lily, jajajaja, creo que todos comparten tu opinión acerca de Rose, la verdad es que yo me la imagino como una chica bonita pero antipática, de esas que en cuanto abren la boca te caen mal por dos probables cosas, porque hablan puras tonteras o porque creen que están en el concurso de señorita antipatía. Bueno dime mejor que te pareció el capitulo, valió la pena la espera?, en cuanto a lo de la rosa no es que al esta completamente negra fuese ya perteneciente al lado oscuro, si no que eso iba a acabar con su alma perdiendo todo sentido del bien y el mal, así que a ella le daría lo mismo apoyar a Dumbledore que a Voldemort puesto que todo para ella carecería ya de sentido. Bueno espero que te haya gustado el cap. anterior al igual que este. Nos vemos, besos.

Miranda Evans :

Hola Miranda, gracias por los deseos y si ya estoy mucho mejor, completamente sana, por otra parte espero que en Guadalajara la situación mejore con respecto al clima pues por acá no se decide si sale el sol o llueve porque nada mas nos trae a las carreras con los sueteres que usas por la mañana pero que a medio dia no sabes donde arrumbar, pasando a otras cosas, ¿Qué tal este capitulo, te gustó?, espero que si y que haya quedado a la altura de la historia, espero volver a verte muy pronto, nos vemos. Besos

Lilyem :

Hola Lily, jajaja....no eso no iba, pero creéme que ya estoy acostumbrada a esa canción .... mis compañeros de salón y mis amigos me llaman : Mez para abreviar mi nombre, pero bueno pasando a otro tema, dime ¿ que te pareció el capitulo ?, gracias por los deseos y ojalá que a ti también te haya ido bien en tus exámenes, yo en uno saqué 100, pero del otro todavía no se TT , bueno espero verte muy pronto por esta zona de nuevo OK?. Besos.

ROHERMIONE :

Hola Herm, que bueno que te guste lo que escribo, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tanto como a mi y ojalá que la espera haya valido la pena, y creo que este fue un muy buen día en la vida de estos dos chicos no lo cres?, bueno me despido y espero verte pronto por acá con tu nuevo review si?. Besos y cuídate mucho.

Antonieta :

Hola Antonieta, que bueno verte de nuevo por aquí, es un place siempre recibir tus reviews, yo estoy muy bien ya, y como está eso de caminar 10 Km?, vaya que haces deporte nn , por otro lado lamento que la semana hay sido tan desastrosa como para que la califiques así, bueno que piensas del capitulo?, quedó bien?, espero que no haya sido un poco fastidioso, pasando a otro tema espero que te vaya súper en ese examen y que no te duela mucho el cuerpo por tanto caminar, deseando que tu semana mejore para bien se despide de ti por el momento esta loca amiga tuya. Besos.

Asahi-Chan :

Hola Asahi, la verdad es que se me hizo extraño no verte por aquí la vez pasada pero tu review lo explica todo, esas computadoras siempre haciendo de las suyas, me alegra verte de nuevo, y tienes razón la rosa no nos dará mas problemas así que no te sulfures porque aquí ardería Troya y eso no es bueno porque soy piromaniaca.....jejeje n.n, es un placer verte de nuevo así que espero tu próximo review si es que no sucede otra cosa que impida que me envíes tu opinión, nos vemos, cuídate mucho y besos.

Phoebe Hermione :

Hola Phoebe, que bueno verte por aquí, ¿Cómo esta eso de que no te fue tan mal :p ?, bueno espero que todo haya salido regularmente bien y gracias por tus deseos, solo tengo la incertidumbre del segundo examen pero bueno aun queda la posibilidad de la regularización ....jejeje, en cuanto a eso de ir la psicólogo creo que seremos entonces 3, eso si no le molesta al psicólogo hablar con un personaje y su escritora al mismo tiempo....jajaja, bueno en cuanto la historia de D/H ya la he visto pero nunca leído, no se pero si tu me la recomiendas creo que será una buena inversión de tiempo, estas haciendo otro song, que bueno y mas que es de mi cantante favorito, por favor avísame cuanto lo publiques para leerlo. Por otra parte dime ¿ que te pareció este capitulo?, estuvo bien?, bueno espero tus comentarios con ansias, así que cuídate mucho y Besos.

Gracias una vez mas a todos mis amables y fieles lectores que tienen la paciencia y el aguante necesario para soportar a este intento de escritora.....jejeje, espero que el capitulo les haya dejado satisfechos en todos los sentidos.

Se despide de ustedes

Su loca amiga

Cidonya.


	14. De Profundis Clamavi

**Cap. 14 : " De Profundis Clamavi "**

" _El demonio a mi lado acecha en tentaciones;_

_como un aire impalpable lo siento en torno mío;_

_lo respiro, lo siento quemando mis pulmones_

_de un culpable deseo con que, en vano porfío "_

No podía creer tanta osadía….aunque claro eran liderados por Griffindors, valientes hasta la muerte, había estado vigilando las costas y sabía perfectamente que ellos también me observaban de cerca….verdaderamente Nott había encontrado un perfecto fuerte de cimientos sólidos, latas murallas que imponían respeto y que prácticamente rodeaban la isla donde nos hallábamos….la hora decisiva era ahora cuando veía venir a Potter y compañía en aquellas naves que surcaban el mar dejando tras de si una espumosa y blanca estela los navíos llenos de tropas de aurores y magos experimentados se acercaban veloces rompiendo las olas que a su paso se revelaban pero que sucumbían ante la poderosa proa protegida por cascos de metal reforzados con magia seguramente….ellos no desperdiciarían ninguna oportunidad, de eso estaba seguro, pero no se los iba a dejar tan fácil….pues esta construcción la he reforzado por medio de magia antigua….hice que Angers la protegiera a su modo…

-¡ Mi Señor ya todos están en sus puestos ! – me decía un visiblemente temeroso Colagusano que sudaba a chorros y que tembló con solo verme

-¡ Nadie atacará hasta que no de la señal !.....¿ Me entiendes Petter ?....¡ Nadie !.....¡ Y ahora desaparece de mi vista que aborrezco tus lloriqueos infantiles…..largo asqueroso cobarde ! – le grité exasperado al ver como se lamentaba en silencio susurrando incoherencias que me distraían de mi objetivo - ¡ Vislumbrium ! – murmuré apuntando a la copa que sostenía en mi mano y que había sido elaborada siglos atrás con huesos de cráneos humanos en la que se proyectó mas de cerca la imagen del enemigo en la superficie del vino que estaba ingiriendo…..pude apreciar con mayor facilidad y claridad lo que sucedía en alta mar…..estaban cerca…. muy pronto se toparían con la barrera mágica de Angers así que no tardaré en ver como se deshacen las naves incluso antes que alguno de mis mortífagos lance algún conjuro contra ellos….estaba a punto de beber de mi copa cuando de pronto una de entre todas las naves se acercó a mayor velocidad de lo esperado rebasando al navío que transportaba a Potter….una figura se hizo visible ante mi asombro….ahí estaba ella con ese semblante de concentración a pesar que el aire marino la golpeaba de frente….la vi murmurar algunas palabras tras un par de ademanes complejos y ante mi estupefacción un brillo color púrpura rodeó la isla en unos instantes para después fracturar de manera clara la barrera mágica que a los pocos segundos después desapareció por completo dejando el paso libre a la flota entera que venía tras ella……esa asquerosa sangre sucia lo había logrado, giré enfurecido, destilando ira y cólera pro cada poro de mi cuerpo para ver a Angers que se hallaba justo a mi lado con expresión serena y pude apreciar como sonreía de mala gana al verme en tal estado de furor - ¡ La quiero muerta Angers….quiero que me traigas su corazón, quiero ver el nauseabundo corazón de tu discípula en una bandeja para Nagini ….o de lo contrario tomaré tu vida a cambio de la de ella ! – le solté en tono amenazadoramente amable pues sabía a la perfección que con él los gritos no funcionaban diferencia de Colagusano, le vi partir junto con Parkinson de manera que traté de centrar de nuevo mi atención a la copa….aún no llegaban a los arrecifes , seguro que eso les detendría por algún tiempo….me dediqué a estudiar sus posiciones y en una tercera embarcación pude ver que se hallaban en cubierta el animago, el licántropo y el traidor Snape junto a Dumbledore

-¡ Sabes que esto no nos detendrá Tom ! – le oí gritarme con su voz lo odiaba….sabía como me molestaba, me insulta cada vez que me llama por mi sucio y asqueroso nombre muggle y él se empeña en recordármelo siempre que puede…..aún no ha aceptado que yo no existe nada de mí de aquel joven que una vez fue su alumno…..Tom Marvolo Ryddle murió el día que asesinó a su padre, murió el mismo día en que por primera vez supo lo que era tener las manos cubiertas de sangre…..y peor aún sangre de aquel que te diera la vida…..una vida que estuvo marcada por el desamparo y desprecio de los demás, una vida que no pedí vivir, esa sangre en mis manos tuvo sentido solo cuando probé el sabor de la venganza que fue alimentada por la miseria en la que viví….eso es mi pasado, un pasado que me atormenta cada vez que ese viejo decrépito me llama de esa manera frente a mis aliados y enemigos tratando de minimizar el crédito y poderío del Gran Lord Voldemort….yo el sucesor de mi ancestro Salazar Slyterhyn que me heredó sus poderes y conocimiento desde mi nacimiento estoy predestinado a tomar las riendas del mundo mágico en mis manos para así extender mi poder por medio del terror y la fuerza que produce en los demás la sola mención de mi nombre " El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado "….ellos le tenían pánico incluso a mi simple nombre, algo que no estaba dispuesto a perder de ninguna manera - ¡ Ataca con las catapultas ! – le ordené a Nott que aún se hallaba a mi lado - ¡ En el acto Señor ! – me respondió desapareciendo en un ondeo de su capa

-¡ Eso lo veremos Dumbledore ! – le respondí al tiempo que el aire era surcado por inmensas bolas de fuego en dirección a las naves que sucumbían al ataque sorpresa dando tiempo a otras a que formaran sus escudos….las llamaradas que salían de las embarcaciones se reflejaban en mi rostro, los veía acercarse poco a poco a la costa…..hechizos iban y venían con tal de ganar o recuperar el terreno de la playa donde se llevaría a cabo el desembarque que para ellos tenía que ser lo mas penoso posible con el fin de mermar sus fuerzas….centenares de magos lograron desembarcar gracias a los hechizos de Dumbledore, Snape, Potter, Granger y Black y los Weasley, sin embargo aún estaba la muralla, el fuego nacía en todas partes, explosiones se mezclaban con explosiones y el olor a carne quemada comenzaba a infestar el aire….lo aspiré de manera que mis pulmones se llenaran de aquel peculiar aroma que vivificó mi cuerpo renovándome las fuerzas para volver una vez mas al campo de batalla donde la sangre se derramaba si n pide, sangre que clamaba a gritos mi presencia, sangre que se vertía como ofrenda a mí, yo que soy el amo de las tinieblas, capaz de corromper a la luz mas intensa…..una sonora explosión retumbó por toda la fortaleza pro lo que dirigí mi vista hacia el campo de batalla de nuevo y pude apreciar como un grupo de magos atravesaban veloces un boquete hecho en la muralla que yo creía impenetrable……esa era la señal que estaba esperando……por fin estaba seguro que ahora si probaría el sabor de la sangre de Potter….su sabor sería el mas dulce que el de todos los vinos que he probado….sería como tener el sabor de la victoria en mis labios……ya lo saboreaba, lo anhelaba tanto como ella a mi…..mi victoria…..

Me aparecí lo mas rápido posible en medio del campo de batalla….ahí estaban todos formando con sus espaldas un círculo y avanzando a buen paso, cada uno cuidando la retaguardia de los otros

-¡ Mi Señor avanzan demasiado rápido ! – gimoteaba Petter de manera histérica a mi lado - ¡ No podemos detenerlos ! – agregó temeroso

- ¡ Divide y venceras Colagusano ! – le dije a lo que me abrí paso hasta llegar a ellos y con un hechizo de púas expansibles logré romper su formación….me coloqué frente a Potter que de inmediato me enfrentó….sin embargo había algo diferente, lapotencia de sus conjuros no eran las mismas de laúltima vez, parecía que estuviésemos jugando a la guerra, así que harto de trucos baratos exclamé - ¡ Basta de jueguitos tontos Potter……….Crucio ! – le apunté al pecho y le vi caer al suelo, no se incorporó de inmediato, se veía fatigado, coloqué mi varita en su cuello dispuesto a acaban con él……sin embargo algo había diferente, era demasiado fácil, fijé mi atención en su rostro y para sorpresa mía la cicatriz de su frente desaparecía, su delgado rostro se ensanchaba y sus verdes ojos se tornaron oscuros …..no podía creerlo, no era Harry Potter el que se hallaba de rodillas frente a mi……. si no Neville Longbottom…..

-¡ No querrás matar al equivocado Voldemort ! – me dijo una voz tras de mi, me giré a gran velocidad desconcertado y pude ver con claridad a Potter apuntándome con su varita sonriendo socarronamente al igual que su padre solía hacerlo - ¡ Estas rodeado ! – agregó dando un paso al frente para encararme…..vigilé de nuevo mis espaldas confundido de manera que pude ver como a quien yo creía Granger poco a poco se transformaba en una Weasley que ayudó a levantarse a Longbottom, el falso Dumbledore y el Weasley amigo de Potter se transformaron en ese fastidioso par de gemelos que sonreían descaradamente ante mi asombro

-¿ Sorprendido ? – exclamó el pelirrojo Weasley amigo de Potter saliendo de detrás de los escombros de un muro - ¡ Y no estamos solos ! – agregó dando el paso a la verdadera Granger y Dumbledore que mantenían la varita en alto

-¡ Mi Señor tampoco está solo ! – exclamó Angers desde lo alto del muro junto con Draco, Nott, Mulciber, Bellatrix, Petter, Carcarov, Crabbe y Goyle mis fieles sirvientes ahora acechaban a los dirigentes de la Orden del Fénix…..una bengala surcó el aire de la un rápido movimiento me desprendí de mi capa de inmediato como señal de ataque, muy pronto todos quedaron en parejas de duelo……Potter y yo no separamos de la multitud de inmediato, la diferencia con su doble era evidente, la potencia, intensidad y velocidad de sus ataques era mucho mayor, sin embargo estaba seguro que vencería esta vez de nuevo - ¡ Prepárate para reunirte con tus padres Harry ! – le dije con voz triunfal pues contaba con que Angers derrotara a Granger muy pronto para tener a Potter a mi merced

-¡ Eres tu quien morirá de una buena vez por todas ! – me espetó - ¡ Avada Kedavra ! – gritó pero alcancé a esquivarlo con un movimiento aunque por poco me alcanza

-¡ Lo veremos !......¡ Animate Petrea ! – exclamé apuntando a un cerro de escombros que pronto tomaron vida para formar un gigante de roca roja que atacaría a mi oponente

-¡ Harry !.....¡ Protego ! – oí gritar a Granger justo cuando una roca estaba a punto de aplastar a Potter

-¡ Angers mátala ya ! – le ordené harto de aquella mujer que se empeñaba en frustrar mis planes

-¡ Hermione ! – le vi gritar y correr hacia ella, pero Angers fue más rápido ya que con unas cuantas palabras conjuró una neblina que les envolvió impidiendo el paso y visibilidad de Potter

-¡ La suerte se te a acabado Potter !.....¡ Bombarda ! – exclamé apuntando al gigante de piedra que se rompió en cuentos de rocas que se precipitaron sobre mi enemigo sepultándole a mi vista….por fin me había desecho de él……. Estaba a punto de gritar de alegría cuando sentí la punta de una varita en mi nuca - ¡ Te estás volviendo viejo ! – me dijo para depuse conjurar - ¡ Crucio ! – esta vez no pude evitarlo, un agudo y pronunciado dolor se clavó en mi nuca para después recorrer mi ya cansado cuerpo

-¡ Filum congelare ! - exclamé con voz débil logrando que de mi varita saliesen un centenar de dagas de hielo que se dirigieron a gran velocidad hacia mi contrincante que dejó de aplicarme el hechizo, estaba herido…….había logrado herirle de un hombro, con un poco mas de suerte Angers ya haya acabado con esa sangre sucia inmunda- ¡ No es tan fácil deshacerse de mi ! – grité entusiasmado por mi ataque fortuito - ¡ Vamos Potter ríndete ante mi ! – agregué poniendo me en pie a la vez que un estruendo salía de la impenetrable niebla que envolvía a Angers y a la sangre sucia….ví palidecer la cara de Potter cuando vislumbró la sombra de Angers avanzar lentamente entre la bruma que se comenzaba a disolver poco a poco indicando que solo había un vencedor y que por fin mi deseo de ver sin vida a aquella mujer se había cumplido

-¡ Como dije……no hay mejor mortífago que uno muerto ! – le oí decir a la sombra…..pero esa no era la voz de Angers si no la de ella…..la bruma se dispersó por completo y vi con preocupación como caía por tierra el cuerpo inerte de Asmodeo Angers, esa sangre sucia le había derrotado…..mi más fiel seguidor había muerto , enfoqué mi visión mas allá solo para descubrir con desencanto el cadáver de Parkinson y a Malfoy ser superado por Weasley mientras Bellatrix y Black luchaban aún sin percatarse de nada de lo que a su alrededor ocurría

-¡ Acabaste con Angers……debes estar orgullosa ! – le aseguré a la sangre sucia que se situaba tras Potter tomándole de un brazo y susurrándole algo al oído

- ¡ Y más lo estoy…….por haber descubierto el hechizo que acabará contigo ! – me espetó decidida

-¡ Imperio ! – grité desesperado pues muy en el fondo temía que esa remota posibilidad existiera

- ¡ Protego ! – exclamó ella emitiendo un escudo para ambos, mi hechizo rebotó y fue a impactarse en una columna que se derrumbó al instante levantando una densa capa de polvo

-¡ De Profundis Clamavi ! – escuché la voz de Potter desde algún lugar que no pude precisar……un estruendo se oyó y ví un haz de luz morada que dio de lleno en mi varita que comenzó a agitarse violentamente al igual que aquella lejana ocasión, el polvo se disolvió pero noté que varias sombras de ojos cristalino comenzaron a rodearme…..poco a poco comenzaron a tomar forma y me aterroricé al ver que se trataba de mis víctimas que habían formado un circulo alrededor de mi junto con Granger y Potter….traté de huir pero noté que me era imposible desaparecer…..

-¡ No puedes huir !......¡ No puedes huir porque ellos claman justicia y lo justo es acabar contigo ahora con ayuda de ellos ! – me dijo la asquerosa sangre sucia…..desde ese momento me sentí perdido, sin esperanza alguna….aquella mujer de cabellos rizados había dado con aquel hechizo en el ultimo minuto……mi último minuto, rodeado de espectros que se alzaron de sus tumbas para clamar desde las profundidades de su abismo como uno solo las vidas que les arrebaté con el fin de cumplir mi mas grande y profundo propósito….uno al que estoy destinado desde mi nacimiento….uno que marca mi destino y que lo une al de Potter ….uno que ella ahora divide otorgándole la vida a él y negándome el derecho de respirar el mismo aire que ella….porque por mas que quiera no puedo negar esta extraña conexión que me proporciona los mismos arrebatos de que es presa Potter y es por ello que se que ella no le dejará morir a él y que él la protegerá incluso con su propia vida aunque en ello se vaya el destino del mundo mágico…..aunque en ello se juegue el destino de todo y de todos.

* * *

" _Inmóviles permanecerán_

_hasta la melancólica hora_

_en que el sol las colinas dora._

_Las sombras acechando están "_

La suerte me había tentado sin embargo los buenos recuerdos de nuestra adolescencia juntos y la memoria de dos de mis mejores amigos me impidieron llevar a cabo aquel acto tan vil……aquel hombre al que nuestra juventud llamé amigo ahora se arrastra a mis pies pidiendo clemencia, una clemencia que él y yo sabemos no merece……..él nos traicionó, nos destruyó…..imaginaba el gozo que sentiría al poder vengar con mis propias manos las vidas de mis amigos y la soledad al que fue condenado su único hijo……sin embargo ahora me sentía asqueado por la cantidad de maldad que había logrado corromper el corazón sincero de aquel joven borrando todo rastro de aquel Petter Pettigrew que en mis mejores años me atrevía a llamar y considerar como un hermano…..así que decidido le apunté con mi varita para exclamar - ¡ Inmóbilus ! – el hechizo lo pronuncié sin ánimo alguno por lo que lentamente se iba expandiendo, el palideció y antes de quedar inmovilizado completamente alcanzó a pronunciar mi nombre - ¡ Remus ! - antes de quedar rígido como una piedra……solo una solitaria lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla por lo que con un amargo gesto de haber cumplido le hice aparecer dentro de una galera del barco que se hallaba atracado en la playa al mismo sitio donde los demás mortífagos capturados eran enviados para su posterior traslado a Azkaban…..recordé nuestro objetivo principal así que me encaminé hacia donde había visto a Harry dirigirse…..grande fue mi sorpresa al ver un circulo de fantasmagóricas figuras rodear a Voldemort, pero lo mas impactante fue ver a Harry justo al lado del espectro de James…..¡ Dios el parecido era asombroso ! y aún mas ver al espectro susurrarle algo al oído….mi espíritu habría soportado esto pero estuvo a punto de romperse al ver a la sombra de Lily apoyar el brazo con el que Hermione sostenía la varita - ¡ No, no pueden hacerme esto !.....¡ Todos ustedes están MUERTOS ! – exclamaba desesperado Voldemort al ver como las sombras le cercaban cada vez mas sin darle oportunidad de escapar

-¡ Nosotros nos somos mas que el reflejo de tus crímenes ! – le oí decir a Lily que se dirigió a abrazar a su hijo cambiando de lugar con James que tomó el lugar de esta al lado de Hermione - ¡ Tu tiempo se ha terminado Voldemort ! – le sentenció James - ¡ Y acaba ahora ! – agregó Hermione

-¡ Avada Kedavra ! – gritó Harry con énfasis haciendo que un destello verde intenso saliera de su varita en dirección de su oponente - ¡ Escudare Nocturm ! – exclamó Voldemort creando una barrera creada gracias a toda la magia negra acumulada en aquel sitio

-¡ Lo ves Potter, soy invencible ! – le escuché bramar eufórico al ver que su hechizo detenía la maldición

-¡ Por supuesto que no ! – dijo la sobra de James acercándose al escudo mágico el cual logró traspasar con una mano fácilmente provocando que la barrera se debilitara, lo mismo ví hacer al fantasma de Lily y al de muchos otros que muy pronto nulificarían el hechizo - ¡ No, apártense !

-¡ Nosotros solo buscamos justicia ! – exclamó el fantasma de un anciano al que no reconocí - ¡ y lo justo es que tu desaparezcas junto con nosotros ! – atajó la sombra espectral de un joven al que reconocí como Cedric Digory

-¡ NO !......¡ Yo soy el heredero de Salazar Shlyteryn !.......¡ Yo soy el dueño de las tinieblas ! – gritaba Voldemort sin poder hacer nada

- ¡ Tu lo has dicho ! ……¡ Regresa a los infiernos de donde no debiste salir nunca ! – gritó Hermione para después exclamar - ¡ Nulificarum ! – logrando desaparecer la barrera mágica que separaba a Voldemort del mortal hechizo de Harry que dio justo en el blanco y que fue acompañado pro una descomunal tormenta de rayos que salían del cuerpo de Lord Voldemort y que se impactaron por doquier por lo que busqué un refugio ante tal hecatombe desde donde pude ver como Harry cubría con su cuerpo a Hermione y como ellos a su vez eran protegidos por los espectros de Cedric, James y Lily en los cuales los rayos solo rebotaban como si chocasen contra murallas…..un alarido estremecedor surcó el aire del atardecer por lo que lo que quedaba de Lord Voldemort murió junto con los últimos rayos de sol…..los espectros se desvanecían poco a poco dejando en su lugar delicados pétalos de un blanco sublime…..vía a esfumarse a Cedric tras suspirar agradecido y sonreír al vacío, en cuanto a James y Lily se desvanecieron abrazados no sin antes sonreír satisfechos al ver a Harry que aún cubría a Hermione con su cuerpo….ahí estaban ese par tendidos en el suelo de aquella fortaleza en ruinas después de aquella hecatombe…..rendidos por el esfuerzo de la batalla…...sonreí al sentir la mano de Sirius posarse en mi hombro y que también contemplaba la escena orgulloso, todos nos hallábamos rendidos, pero al menos estábamos juntos, como en todo de ahora en adelante …..siempre juntos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores :

n.n Primero que nada merecen todos y cada uno de ustedes unas amplias : D I S C U L P A S, de verdad lamento la demora, pero no pude actualizar antes pues como se habrán dado cuenta ya es final de semestre y todos lo maestros nos traen a las carreras con los proyectos finales que ocupan la mayor parte de mi escaso tiempo libre….jejeje, otro de mis múltiples impedimentos para estar con ustedes es que me vi contagiada por mi Padre de una terrible rinolaringitis , que me mantuvo casi inactiva por una semana y lo peor fue que contagié a mi hermana y por ultimo a mi Mamá, así que ya se imaginarán el caos en el que se vivió en mi casa en las ultimas dos semanas……TT así que por si fuera poco mi abuelita se ha puesto muy mal de salud lo que a puesto a la familia en estado de alarma completa pues ella ya no es muy fuerte que digamos y aún en contra de mis deseos los diagnósticos no son muy alentadores lo que empeora cada vez mas nuestra incertidumbre. Bueno para no cansarlos mas con mis múltiples problemas paso a responder a todos sus lindos reviews del capitulo anterior :

Monik :

Hola Monik, perdóname por la demora pero de verdad me ha sido completamente imposible hacerlo antes, aunque no deben pensar que el fic se va a quedar sin final pues siempre trataré de terminarlos para no dejarlos con la angustia…..jejeje, espero poder dejar muy pronto un review para tu historia y ojalá que sigas así OK?. Cuídate y te veo pronto.

Nelly Esp :

Hola Nelly es bueno volver a verles por aquí, la verdad es que los extrañaba mucho, me alegra que te guste lo que hago y de verdad lamento la demora, espero verte por aquí muy pronto así que cuento con tu opinión OK?. Besos y Cuídate mucho.

Pipu-Radcliffe :

Hola Pipu, no sabes cuanto lamento el enorme retardo, ojalá que no estés enojada conmigo, por otro lado que bueno que disfrutes lo que escribo pues lo hago de muy buena gana y claro que el amor lo mantendrá juntos y sanos y salvos hasta ahora….jejeje. Bueno ojalá te vea muy pronto de nuevo si?, Espero tu review y cuídate mucho.

Sakimi :

Hola Sakimi, te perdono solo si tu me perdonar el gigantesco retraso de la actualización si?.......jejeje si se que suena a chantaje pero también estas semanas para mi han sido terriblemente pesadas, digamos que noviembre no fue mi mes, gracias de verdad por todo lo que me dices en tu review, la verdad es que solo escribo lo que se me ocurre y a veces no se como solucionar algunas situaciones y sin querer muchas veces doy con soluciones que ahí están y que incluso a mi me sorprenden en cuanto las escribo y mas aún cuando leo lo el capitulo completo…..jejeje creerán que estoy medio zafada pero cuando no me inspiro releo lo que escribo y me doy cuenta de que he dejado cabos sueltos, o frases importantes al aire y cosas así, bueno nos vemos pronto y cuídate mucho SI?. Besos.

Javi-cr :

Hola Javi mucho gusto, la verdad es un placer tener siempre a nuevos lectores y lamento haberte dado la bienvenida en un momento como este en el que dejé abandonada por tanto tiempo ( más de el que deseaba ) la historia, la verdad no suelo hacerlo a menos que tenga un impedimento enorme como lo es mi familia, los exámenes finales y en este caso mi salud ( aunque mamá siempre me riñe por que siempre por los último días se me olvida la hora de las medicinas y termino haciéndome bolas de todas formas…..jejeje ). Bueno claro que leeré tu historia n.n solo que no dejaste la dirección o al menos en el review no se ve, así que espero tu review para este capitulo y la dirección OK?. Cuídate mucho y gracias por tus comentarios, son muy alentadores, y claro que es un placer recibir tus comentarios.

Miranda Evans :

Hola Miranda, la verdad ya extrañaba esto, lamento profundamente la demora pero como ya has visto las cosas no marchan muy bien por aquí, que bueno que te haya gustado tanto el capitulo como para dar un suspiro tan fuerte como ese…..jejeje. En cuanto a tu pregunta de los 22 Capítulos no te preocupes que no he dicho nada de ello, la verdad no se cuantos capítulos tendrá pues voy por el 16 y aún faltan algunos detalles de aclarar….creo que serán unos 17 cap. cuando mucho, espero que con eso queden satisfechos….jejeje la verdad si ustedes dan ideas no me enojo…..jejeje. Bueno nos vemos pronto y cuídate mucho OK?.

Asahi Chan :

Hola Asahi, que bueno que haya sido lo que por tanto tiempo deseabas ver que escribiera, de verdad lo hice pensando en todos lo que ya ansiaban un encuentro amoroso entre este par de chicos, a decir verdad yo también ya lo deseaba….jejeje y creo que si me demoré un poco en poner algo así….pero bueno, ¿ como me quedó este vez los dejé vivitos y coleando, por otro lado, lamento y pido mil perdones por la demora, en verdad no lo hice a propósito, en cuanto a tu computadora, bueno cada una tiene sus caprichos ( uno de mis amigos tenía una que solo sacaba la charola del CD si la golpeabas……jejeje nn ) . Espero verte de nuevo por aquí así que nos vemos y cuídate mucho.

Lord of de Dark :

Hola chico, lamento muchísimo la demora espero que me perdones algún dia pero este mes pasado no me fue de lo mejor, porque para empeorar mi situación sentimental está en niveles por debajo de cero, así que no tengo preocupaciones por esa parte…..jajaja, bueno gracias por lo que me dices en tu review y si me gusta hacerlos sufrir ….jejeje pero no tanto como para matarlos como pudiste comprobar….jejeje. bueno espero tu comentario muy pronto así que ojalá haya sido de tu agrado este nuevo capitulo que creo que es algo largo, así que cuídate mucho y nos vemos pronto OK?.

Rohermione :

Hola Rosana, mil disculpas en todos los lenguajes que conozcas por la demora, lamento no haber actualizado antes pero me fue imposible por lo que espero me perdones si es que este capitulo vale la pena de dos semanas de retardo, espero que este nuevo sea tan bueno como los demás y que de igual manera te guste tanto como a mi. Espero tu review con tus comentarios muy pronto si?. Cuídate y besos.

Lilyem :

Hola Lily, jajaja…..gracias por todo lo que me dices, y lamento de verdad la demora no ha sido mi intención, en cuanto a que si todo lo invento, pues debo decir que la mayoría de las veces si, los pensamientos los he sacado de un libro de poemas que me he comprado recientemente y de uno que le tomé prestado a mi papá….jejeje, otros de alguna escena de una película que termino deformando y adaptándola de manera que queda totalmente diferente, otras de los libros de narraciones de misterio o el inicio de algún capitulo de un libro que me agrada y que al final cuando ustedes lo leen solo lleva fragmentos aislados y que quedan a mi gusto exótico….jejeje en cuanto a esa invitación, claro que si acepto….donde son las inscripciones?...siempre resulta interesante unirse a un clan….jejeje. Bueno nos vemos pronto y cuídate mucho OK?.

S. Lily Potter :

Hola Lily, es bueno estar de nuevo con ustedes lamento la demora pero no pude hacerlo antes así que espero me perdonen…..jejeje, gracias por eso de excelente escritora, no me lo esperaba , la verdad es que yo también ya creía conveniente poner algún tipo de acercamiento de estos muchachos pues es cierto que ya había sido bastante cruel con ustedes si no lo incluía y lo dejaba para el final como lo tenía planeado….jejeje soy mala ?, bueno espero tu review muy pronto para este capitulo así que cuídate mucho OK?

Antonieta :

Hola Antonieta, es bueno volver a verte de nuevo ( o mas bien escribirte …..jejeje nn ), en cuanto a tu aventura…. jajaja….pudo haber sido peor , pero siempre es bueno aspirar aire puro de vez en cuando, te perdonaré si tu me perdonas por la demora tambien si?, bueno en cuanto al capitulo como ya debiste ver ellos salen bien librados de esta, creo que ya era justo y necesario que ellos estuvieran juntos de ahora en adelante ( claro y mas cuando estoy escuchando "Un ángel no es" de Eros Ramazzoti y cantándola…si se que estoy un poco loca … que bueno que no me escuchan…n.n ). Así que espero verte muy pronto OK?. Besos y cuídate mucho y gracias por todos tus comentarios.

PhoebeHermione :

Hola Diana, es bueno estar respondiéndote de nuevo, lamento mucho la demora de verdad pero digamos que fue por causas de fuerza mayor, mira en cuanto a la historia del " Pianista ", ya he leído solo los tres primeros cap. pues no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero si está interesante, y en cuanto a tu historia, ya la subiste?....me tienes en ascuas…..jejeje….creo que es una probadita de mi propio chocolate no?, bueno por otra parte que bueno que te guste lo que escribo, nos vemos pronto espero, así que cuídate mucho si?

Bueno para todos los curiosos que se preguntan que significa el título de este capitulo debo decir que es latín y que quiere decir : " Desde las Profundidades Clamo " y por ultimo como segunda cosa por aclarar el nombre de Asmodeo lo obtuve de una revista donde se menciona este nombre como el de uno de los demonios de 5 cabezas, guardianes de los tesoros además de ser un experto en destruir matrimonios y encender la rabia y la venganza. Así que como ven el nombre le quedó como anillo al dedo.

Así que una vez resueltas las dudas y que me hayan perdonado el retraso de la actualización no me queda mas que despedirme de ustedes mis queridos y fieles lectores y darles la bienvenida a los nuevos que espero que encuentren la historia lo suficiente mente interesante como para que la sigan leyendo.

Se despide de ustedes

Con muchos besos

Su loca amiga

Cydonia.


	15. A Traves Del Tiempo

**Cap. 15 : " A través del Tiempo "**

El murmullo de la gente no me distraía en absoluto, pues la intensidad de mis pensamientos no l permitía…desde mi asiento contemplaba la silla que hasta donde hace nos segundos mi prima era juzgada de nuevo pro sus crímenes….Bellatrix , Bella como le llamábamos cuando éramos niños Regulus y yo , mi familia, los Black, no me enorgullecía en absoluto llevar aquel apellido que mas que una ventaja para mi a representado siempre una carga…..si yo hubiese podido elegir un apellido tal vez hubiera escogido Potter o Lupin….Weasley no hubiese estado mal, incluso un Tonks me abría agradado….pero no podía rehuir a mi destino pues a quienes considero realmente mi familia no tienen ningún parentesco sanguíneo conmigo….por eso pienso que la familia la forman un grupo de personas que se sienten protegidas y apoyadas entre si, como ahora en esta sobrecogedora sala donde las cadenas de la silla de acusados tintinean ansiosas por sujetar al siguiente acusado, miro de reojo y veo a Remus a mi lado izquierdo con la mirada fija en las cadenas que hacían crujir la madera de aquel asiento maldito, miro ahora a mi derecha y le veo a él….se parece tanto a James que podría jurar que es él, su vista fija en las puertas de entrada esperando la aparición del siguiente acusado mientras sujeta con ambas manos la mano de Hermione entre las suyas, por su parte ella no quita la vista de Dumbledore que permanece apacible…..me gustaría saber solo por una vez que es lo que piensa sin embargo un cese en los murmullos me distrajo, el acusado hizo aparición, dos aurores le vigilaban de cerca y la encadenaron en el banco de acusados…..

-¡ Hoy estamos aquí para abrir el juicio de Petter Pettigrew acusado de el asesinato indirecto de los Potter, actividad ratificada de mortífago, conspiración contra el ministerio y alta traición a la comunidad mágica ! – declaraba el juez hacia un pálido, tembloroso y amedrentado Colagusano que los miraba suplicante

-¡ Es suficiente !.....¡ Estoy asqueado ! – me dijo Remus quien se puso en pie y salió del recinto para asombro de muchos de los presentes

-¡ Estoy cansado de esto Sirius !....¡ Nos vamos con Remus ! – me dijo Harry quien también abandonó el lugar junto con Hermione levantando un nuevo revuelo provocando que el juez tuviera que mandar silencio para continuar con el proceso

-¡ Tiene razón….ya es demasiado….ellos no volverán ! – musité apesadumbrado al abandonar aquel sitio ante las miradas de asombro de muchos, la verdad era que ya había sufrido bastante por culpa de aquel ser que me miraba lloroso a cada paso que daba, las puertas dobles de cedro negro rechinaron de forma demasiado perceptible al abrirse de par en par facilitándome la salida hacia el exterior la cual estaba a punto de cruzar cuando un grito desde el fondo de la sala me obligó a detenerme en seco - ¡ S I R I U S! – me llamó el traidor con voz desesperada - ¡ Sabes que no era mi intención…..lo sabes ! – agregó a voz en cuello - ¡ SILENCIO EN LA SALA ! – ordenó el juez de nuevo golpeando con su varita una pequeña campanilla de cristal que se hallaba sobre su escritorio - ¡ Sirius !.....¡ Sabes que eran mi amigos ! …..¡ Mis amigos ! – se atrevió a decir mientras un estallido de murmullos de indignación y protesta inundaron la sala de parecía un avispero alborotado - ¡ SIRIUS ! – le escuché gritar por ultima vez justo cuando traspasaba el umbral y que las pesadas puertas me separaran de aquel traidor al que quería asesinar con mis propias manos ….si no fuera por el recuerdo de aquellos años seguro que hace mucho que habría manchado mis manos con su el animo cansado tomé el ascensor que me llevaría hasta el atrio del ministerio, aquella vieja fuente de los tres magos había sido reemplazada por una de un fénix que aventaba chorros de agua de distintos colores por el pico….hacía ya un mes desde la batalla final en aquella isla, lo que se les dijo a los muggles fue que todo el desastre fue producto de una explosión provocada por la acumulación de gases, mis pensamientos giraban en torno a aquel horror cuando a la distancia les ví, si antes no tuve lo que se llamaba propiamente una familia puedo ahora burlarme del destino diciéndole a la cara que si tenía una , se hallaban a unos pasos de mi, esperándome juntos como siempre….Remus que había encendido un cigarrillo discutía con Hermione que trataba de arrebatárselo para deshacerse de el, Ron por su parte charlaba entretenido con una chica de cabello negro corto hasta los hombros y de ojos claramente aceitunados y Harry contemplaba la fuente con aire ausente, me acerqué a él para tomarle de un hombro

-¿ Tu tampoco lo soportaste ? – me preguntó con mirada cansina al ver la batalla de Remus y Hermione por el dichoso cigarrillo

- ¡ No….solo que creo que es hora de romper con el pasado ! – le dije sonriendo al igual que él al ver como Ron Weasley era abatido por una sonora cachetada de la chica con al que hablaba que fue suficientemente fuerte como para que Lunático y Hermione olvidaran su discusión y corrieran a socorrer a Ron al igual que nosotros

- ¡ La traigo muerta ! – fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo en cuyo rostro se observaba la marca de la mano de la chica

-¡ Si Ron se nota ! – se burló Hermione escondiéndose de manera graciosa tras de mi a lo que el chico solo murmuró algo ininteligible al tiempo que se sobaba la mejilla adolorida

- ¡ Bien vamos a casa ! – dijo sonriente Harry caminando en dirección de las chimeneas muy a su pesar pues cuando llegamos todos sucios de hollín recordamos el porqué hasta ahora no habíamos ocupado la chimenea de la casa del Valle Godric

-¿ Rayos es que acaso no limpiamos la chimenea ? – exclamé sacudiéndome las ropas con fuerza llenando aún mas a los otros y a la estancia con cenizas para disgusto de todos

-¡ Recuerda que la dejamos para el final !......¡ Achú ! – estornudó Remus con fuerza

- ¡ Definitivamente esta casa necesita un toque femenino ! – exclamó Ron al ver la casa, la cual ahora había sido ya abandonada por la Orden del Fénix desde el fin de la batalla ya ahora era habitada por cuatro hombres solteros

- ¡ Si porque a mi no se me da eso de la limpieza ! – declaré agitando mi varita por lo que solo conseguí que se formara de nuevo una nube e hollín provocando que se extendiera mas cubriendo a todos de nuevo de pies a cabeza

- ¡ Santo cielo ! – se quejó Hermione con un dejo de desesperación en la voz - ¡ Fregotego ! – exclamó de nuevo logrando que pronto todo quedara como si nada hubiese pasado incluyéndonos a nosotros cinco

- ¡ Hermione ! ……¿ Porque no te vienes a vivir con nosotros de una buena vez ? – habló Ron - ¡ Estoy harto de seguir lavando trastos de hace quince días ! – masculló el pelirrojo en forma de broma

- ¡ Un momento ! – gritó de pronto Hermione mirando a todos - ¡ Yo no pienso lidiar con ustedes tres cuando Harry y yo nos casemos ! – soltó de pronto en tono aparentemente disgustado que provocó las risas de todos nosotros - ¡ Suficiente trabajo tendré al cuidar de mi esposo y nuestro hijo ! – soltó de pronto la noticia provocando un abrupto cambio en la escena….el silencio provocado por aquella inesperada noticia se hizo presente en unos segundos

- ¡ Un….un…un hijo ! – balbuceaba Harry con cara de atontado al tiempo que miraba a Hermione que sonreía encantada de ver a Harry agachándose ante ella para quedar a la altura de su vientre para reclinar su cabeza en el cerrando los ojos durante unos momentos

- ¡ un sobrino Lunático….puedes creerlo ! – grité emocionado abrazando a Remus de manera intempestiva quien pasmado aún por la noticia siquiera me riñó por aquel infantil gesto, pues hacía tiempo ya que no recibía tantas buenas noticias en tan poco tiempo

- ¡ Esto merece un brindis ! – exclamó Ron abrazando a sus dos mejores amigos como si estos fueran a desaparecerse en cualquier instante

- ¡ Yo voy por las botellas ! – se ofreció Remus de inmediato saliendo disparado de la sala a la cocina como por arte de magia

- ¡ Felicidades Harry ! – el dije al tiempo que atrapaba a mi ahijado en un enorme abrazo que logró sacarle el aire a ese chico al que consideraba como un hijo que me respondió con un - ¡ Gracias ! – cuando hubo recuperado el habla - ¡ Y tu mi pequeña Herm….más vale que mi sobrino se parezca a mí ! – le dije a modo de broma cuando me acerqué a encerrarle en un abrazo no tan potente como el que le di a mi ahijado

- ¡ No hay problema si se parece a Sirius Hermione….. lo importante es que esté sano ! – declaró el pelirrojo Weasley con descaro al tiempo que abrazaba a su amiga y pedía permiso para oir su vientre - ¡ Es por eso que mejor se parezca a mi que seré el padrino ! – agregó con aire de autosuficiencia

- ¡ No se parecerá a ti Sirius por que ese niño para fortuna nuestra no tendrá una sola gota de sangre de Black ! – atajó Remus cuando yo me disponía a devolverle la crítica a Ron - ¡ Por lo que se parecerá a mi que soy el confidente de su madre ! – añadió en el ultimo momento el licántropo dándose importancia

- ¡ Pero yo soy el padrino del padre ! – agregué defendiendo mi posición a toda casota en contra de esos usurpadores de títulos

-¡ Y yo el mejor amigo de ambos y su futuro padrino ! – alegaba Ron dando un paso al frente formando un triángulo con los contrincantes anotados

- ¡ No se parecerá a ninguno de los tres y punto ! ….. ¡ Se parecerá a mi que soy su padre ! – saltó Harry de inmediato a la discusión

- ¡ Basta ya ….el chico se parecerá a mi ! – reclamaba Remus agitando la botella con cada ademán que hacía

- ¡ No a mi ! – contradecía yo con tono acalorado, pues no me dejaría vencer tan fácilmente por aquellos tres

- ¡ No, se parecerá a su padrino ! – anotaba Ron señalándose constantemente el pecho con el pulgar

- ¡ Yo soy el padre ! – atajaba Harry al tiempo que las copas en sus manos tintineaban continuamente

- ¡ SILENCIO ! – exclamó Hermione fingiendo perder el control - ¿ Se han planteado la posibilidad de que fuera una niña ? – preguntó a la vez que sonreía satisfecha acariciándose el vientre que aún estaba plano

- ¡¿ NIÑA ?! – preguntamos a coro los cuatro ya que al parecer hasta ahora a ninguno se nos había ocurrido la posibilidad de que fuera niña ya que dejamos de alegar de manera súbita tratando de imaginarnos el jugar con una pequeña que tuviese los ojos de su padre y la sonrisa tierna de la madre

- ¡ Bueno en caso de ser niña…tendrá mi sonrisa ! – comenzó el pelirrojo poniendo cara de anuncio publicitario barato

- ¡ Junto con mi inigualable talento ! – agregó Lunático dándose aires de grandeza intelectual

- ¡ Sin contar con la clásica elegancia y distinción de los Black ! – alegué poniendo la mejor de mis poses cosa que dejó a los demás con caras de asombro y a decir verdad de desconcierto…cosa que no entendía pues no había chica bruja o muggle que se me resistiese si sonreía de aquella manera

- ¡ Te lo digo en verdad Sirius …. Hay veces que me das miedo ! – comentó Ronald tratando de hacerse el gracioso haciendo que todos rieran de buena gana menos yo que no le encontraba gracia alguna al comentario del pelirrojo pecoso ese que presumía ya de se el padrino de mi futuro sobrino….al fin decidí pensar que ellos no sabían apreciar lo apuesto que soy

- ¡ Bueno basta ya de bromas y celebremos ! – nos cortó Hermione al tiempo que Harry asentía y le arrebataba la botella a Remus para abrirla y servir las copas

- ¡ Bien….brindemos ahora por el bebé…es decir mi ahijado ! – exclamó Ron levantando su copa en el aire con aspecto soñador

- ¡ Por nuestro hijo ! – habló Harry elevando su copa con orgullo a la vez que abrazaba a Hermione

- ¡ Por un nuevo comienzo ! – dijo Hermione imitando a Harry que se hallaba radiante

- ¡ Por que permanezcamos unidos ! – agregó Remus con tono bohemio al enarbolar su copa

- ¡ Por nuestra familia ! – dije con entusiasmo deseando que esta nueva y prometedora etapa de nuestras vidas nunca acabase para que por fin las almas de dos de mis mejores amigos descansaran en paz al ver que su hijo es tan feliz como cuando era niño y que ahora comenzaba una nueva vida al lado de sus seres queridos….rogaba qe nuestras vidas fuesen ahora tan dulces como este néctar añejado que alegra nuestros corazones en nombre de los que ya no están pero que fueron los cimientos de lo que ahora somos….una familia….formada a través del tiempo.

La niebla era densa….caminaba con sigilo cuando de pronto esta desapareció mostrándome una venida flanqueada de esfinges con cabezas de macho cabrío, el piso de losetas antiguas amortiguaban mis pasos, la humedad flotaba en el aire y un ligero aroma a tierra mojada inundó el lugar conforme avanzaba hacia un gran balcón soportado por dos columnas de pulido mármol de estilo dórico de los cuales pendían una enredaderas…un rumos de agua llegó a mis oídos junto con el eco de unas risas amortiguadas, decidí investigar que era por lo que con varita en mano me acerqué hacia la orilla del balcón con cautela….no había palabras….un precioso jardín con un pequeño lago en el centro que era adornado por una figura de piedra en forma de ángel, las manos del ángel se hallaban juntas en dirección al azulado cielo, un chorro de agua cristalina escapaba de ellas para caer de manera juguetona cerca de una piedra….miré mas al fondo y pude distinguir a una pequeña niña de aproximadamente unos seis años que me sonrió y saludó desde la distancia agitando su pequeña manita en el aire, después ella desapareció corriendo y trajo a una mujer esta vez con ella, se parecían mucho, ambas de cabello negro y ojos café, al parecer eran madre e hija, por alguna extraña razón les sonreí al igual que ellas a mi….de repente la niña se echó a correr en otra dirección riendo a carcajadas desapareciendo por unos segundos que me dieron el tiempo justo para recordar donde me hallaba por lo que levanté mi varita dispuesta a enfrentar lo siguiente…. sin embargo nada de lo que pudiera haber hecho me habría preparado para lo que ví venir de la mano de la niña y pude sentir la angustia surgir desde lo fondo d mi melancolía incrustándose en mi corazón como un daga de hielo…le vi sonreírme abiertamente, su cabello castaño destellaba con los rayos de sol….sus ojos brillaban como la primera vez que le ví….mis piernas temblaron cuando me saludó con un mano, no podía ser, él estaba muerto, Draco y Pansy lo asesinaron ante mis ojos, sin embargo ahí estaba Adam Campbell en medio de aquel edén….mi corazón dio un vuelco salvaje y violento que hizo que le pecho me doliera….

- ¿ Un hermoso cuadro no lo crees ? – preguntó la voz de Angers salida de algún sitio que no supe precisar con certeza

- ¡ Esto no es verdad ! – declaré con rotundidad, sin embargo una duda me asaltó al ver a los tres acercarse

- ¡ Así es ! …. ¡ Sin embargo tu y yo podemos hacerlo realidad ! – la voz sonó peligrosamente convincente y mas cerca que la vez anterior aunque el eco retumbó pro todas partes - ¡ Yo reviviré a mi familia y tu podrás continuar tu vida con Adam ! – agregó haciendo que mi corazón de desterrado lamentara su dolor

- ¡ Es imposible…..y lo sabes ! – murmuré tratando de darme valor para enfrentarme a ellos

- ¡ Juntos Hermione haremos cosas con las que otros solo han soñado….juntos haremos que lo imposible suceda ! – susurró la voz a mis espaldas por lo que me giré de manera intempestiva para encarar a mi oponente de una buena vez por todas - ¡ Juntos no tendremos límites ! – agregó al tiempo que las tres figuras llegaban a mis espaldas

- ¡ Nunca me uniré a ti ! – negué tratando de averiguar de donde provenía aquella voz que me perturbaba

- ¿ Acaso no quieres que sigamos juntos ? – preguntó la figura de Adam avanzando hacia mi, extendió una mano y me tocó el rostro….el contacto fue frío…tan frío como el de un cadáver

- ¡ Tu estas muerto ! – dije alejándome de aquella figura que pareció enfurecerse

- ¡ Por supuesto que estoy muerto ! ….. ¡ Estoy muerto por tu culpa ! – soltó de repente transformando por completo la expresión de su rostro, ese no era Adam

- ¡ Vamos Hermione ayuda a papá ! – exclamó la niña tomando mi mano entre las suyas

- ¡ No….no son mas que ilusiones ! – solté perdiendo la paciencia y apuntándoles con mi varita al tiempo que trataba de encontrar al creador de las ilusiones

- ¡ Eres solo una sangre sucia ! – exclamó Adam abalanzándose sobre mi con una daga en las manos que sacó de entre sus ropas

- ¡ Avada Kedavra ! – exclamé fulminando a la imagen de Adam….de repente todo desapareció….un torbellino de imágenes me envolvió por completo aturdiéndome por unos segundos….sin embargo la escena cambió una vez que las imágenes cesaron, el hermoso jardín se había transformado en un paraje desolado, de aquel edén solo quedaron las losas viejas que se veían desgastadas por el paso del tiempo, la alegre fuente se encontraba cuarteada y sin rastro del líquido cristalino…todo era una ilusión creada por Angers , pues el lugar en que se debía hallar el cadáver de Adam se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de Parkinson

- ¡ Al menos su recuerdo ya no te perturba como antes…bien….has mejorado ! – volví a oír la voz de Angers y a este aparecer de entre las sombras de los muros

- ¿ Creíste que caería con tus ilusiones ? – le pregunté con tono irónico - ¡ Entonces no me conoces lo suficiente ! – agregué acercándome a el por lo que mis pasos retumbaron esta vez en las losas de aquella aparentemente vieja construcción - ¿ Me crees acaso tan débil ? – agregué de manera suspicaz

- ¡ Por supuesto que no ! … ¡ Solo quería deshacerme de Parkinson ! – aceptó este de manera tan casual que hasta me causó gracia la forma en la que trata a los demás…como si fuesen animales de laboratorio con lo cuales puedes experimentar sin remordimiento alguno sometiéndolos a diversas pruebas que a veces acababan con sus vidas como en este caso donde Angers no dio muestra alguna de sentimentalismo….o de humanidad

- ¡ Te preguntarás como lo hago ! – dijo leyendo mis pensamientos - ¡ Fácil…..yo como tu también hice un hechizo testimonial ! ….. ¡ Solo que yo no pude cumplir con mi palabra….jamás logré hacer que ellas volviesen a la vida ! ….. ¡ Mi plazo se cumplió al igual que mi venganza….desde entonces nada me satisface, la comida sabe a polvo en mi boca, el vino se transforma en vinagre al tocar mis labios y ni la mas tersa piel logra hacerme sentir alguna dicha ! – agregó con aire distraído - ¡ Maté a los que las asesinaron ! – me confesó - ¡ Desde entonces nada me importa, todo carece de sentido ! … ¡ Me uní a Voldemort con la esperanza de recuperarlas ! …. ¡ Sin embargo descubrí que solo la muerte es lo único verdadero de esta vida Hermione ! – me dijo antes de guardar silencio

- ¿ Que pretende con todo esto ? – le pregunté extrañada ante su actitud pasiva, el paisaje cambió y de nuevo se recrearon ante nosotros las figuras de la niña y su madre que sonreían con alegría

- ¡ Es simple Hermione ! ….¡ Quiero que me ayudes a reunirme con ellas ! – exclamó fijando su vista en aquel par de ilusiones que él mismo creaba

- ¿ A cambio de que ? – pregunté aún recelosa de hacer algún trato con el mortífago

- ¡ Estoy harto de esta vida Hermione ! – me dijo girándose a verme con aire apacible - ¡ Si acabas conmigo te revelaré cual es el conjuro que acabará con Voldemort para siempre ! – agregó sonriente - ¡ El nombre del hechizo quedará gravado en este espejo ! - me dijo indicando con un dedo un espejo de cuerpo entero en cuyo marco de ébano podían verse figuras de pequeños demonios grotescos el cual quedó suspendido entre una pequeña capa de niebla, solo asentí en silencio a su petición, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese por ese hechizo - ¡ Bien ahora ! …. ¡ Crucio ! – exclamó apuntándome pero yo logré esquivarlo a tiempo por lo que solo se deshizo el suelo donde hasta hace unos instantes me encontraba

- ¡ Dracarnium halitae ! – exclamé apuntándole por lo que una ráfaga de dagas de fuego se dirigieron hacia mi oponente quemándole un varias partes

- ¡ Impero ! – gritó apuntándome

- ¡ Impedimenta ! – dije yo rechazando su encantamiento y como el no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente medité un conjuro que me permitiera exterminarlo de una buena vez por todas por lo que recordando un conjuro antiguo exclamé con voz potente - ¡ Esclavictus Radamantis ! – por lo que como listones unos potentes grilletes sujetaron a Asmodeo Angers de todo el cuerpo, este hechizo antiguo haría que los latidos de su corazón disminuyesen su ritmo hasta entregarlo s la muerte, por lo que solo sería cuestión de tiempo que el mortífago falleciera como era su deseo, así que con paso lento me acerqué al tétrico espejo y lo rompí de una patada dejándome ver en su interior una nota plegada en la que decía : " De Profundis Clamavi " ; " hará que sus propias víctimas tomen venganza debilitándole considerablemente, que tengas suerte Granger " – cuando giré a verle aún estaba vivo tendido en el piso observándome y solo le escuché decir un leve - ¡ Gracias ! – antes de que falleciera, de repente parecía como si el sonido se hubiese amplificado, el ruido dela batalla me rodeaba, por lo que tenía que encontrar rápido a Harry para comunicarle lo que sabía de inmediato….no había tiempo que perder….no había tiempo…..tiempo….

- ¡ Claro que no hay tiempo ! … ¡ Cielos Hermione si no te das prisa en salir de ahí Harry va a morirse de los nervios ! – me dijo Giny sacándome de manera abrupta de mis recuerdos, hoy era un día especial y nada podría opacarlo esta vez…. nada…

- ¡ Hija sal ya del auto que el pobre de Harry están consumiéndose de los nervios ! – me apresuraba mi madre también al punto de un colapso nervioso

- ¡ Pero no puedo !... ¡ Mi tacón se rompió !... ¡ Mi tacón se rompió ! – gritaba pues mis nervios en estos instantes habían nublado ya toda mi capacidad mental

- ¡ Hermione eres una bruja…recuerda ! – me dijo Giny exasperada - ¡ Haber…. Reparo ! – exclamó esta apuntando a mi zapatilla al cual se compuso en un instante, ahora ya estaba lista para salir de la limusina que me transportaba y subir aquella escalinata que me conduciría al atrio de la capilla de Saint Mitchel en donde se llevaría a cabo nuestra boda y donde el me aguardaba impaciente, el amor me esperaba, solo era cuestión de tiempo….siempre el tiempo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

TT Hola a todos mis queridos, fieles y pacientes lectores :

Primero que nada gracias a todos los que me brindaron su apoyo cuando mencioné la gravedad de la enfermedad de mi abuelita, por lo que agradezco inmensamente las palabras de apoyo que me brindaron así que solo me queda informarles que a pesar de todos los esfuerzos no fue posible retenerla con nosotros por lo que ahora con todo el dolor de mi corazón tengo un ángel mas en el cielo. Así que de verdad agradezco sus buenos deseos.

Por otra parte espero que este capitulo sea del agrado de todos, ahora me va a ser un poco mas difícil actualizar pues el contrato de internet ha expirado así que ahora no cuento con el servicio en casa, así que como ven este ya es el Cap. 15, acabo de terminar el 16 y creo que el 17 que he comenzado a escribir será el final, así que espero regresar pronto con otra historia ( que por cierto ya he comenzado a escribir….bueno tengo una vaga idea de cómo la quiero, pero al verdad es que tendré muy poco tiempo en esta última semana de clases ). Ahora paso a mi parte favorita nn:

Miranda Evans :

Hola Miranda, gracias por tus deseos, en verdad esta semana ha sido la mas triste de todas y no se si la navidad y lo demás siga siendo igual, agradezco tu apoyo sincero, por otra parte es un honor que te agrade lo que escribo en cuanto a una continuación….solo si me dan ideas…para que mi cerebro empiece a procesarlas…..jejeje. Bueno espero verte muy pronto por aquí para que me des tus comentarios acerca de la historia si ?. Bay y cuídate mucho.

Sakimi :

Hola Sakimi, mil gracias por perdonarme, espero que hayas salido excelente en Historia y suerte para Matemáticas, también deseo que duermas mas de dos horas pues eso si es alarmante…yo tengo dos exámenes el Lunes junto con una exposición, tuve suerte pues exenté uno si no imagínate serían tres….uno es relativamente fácil pero el otro es de la materia que no me agrada mucho que digamos, pero bueno, que le voy a hacer?, ¿ que te pareció el capitulo ?, bueno espero verte pronto de nuevo ok?, Besos y te cuidas.

Pipu Radcliffe :

Hola Pipu, la verdad es que si eres muy ansiosa…. Jejeje, así que solo tenme un poquito de paciencia, en este capitulo creo que queda mas que satisfecha tu petición no?, ¿ pero dime que te pareció el capitulo ?, espero que haya sido de tu agrado, así que nos vemos pronto si?, bueno besos y te cuidas mucho OK?

Lilyem :

Hola Lily,…..jejeje….¿ lavado de memoria ?, que bueno que te haya gustado, en cuanto al link mejor envíamelo por correo porque en la página no se aceptan las direcciones de internet por lo que no puedo ver el limk que me dejaste en el review si?, así que espero verte muy pronto por aquí o sino en mi correo OK?. Besotes.

Lord of de Dark :

Hola muchacho, que bueno que estas a punto de ser libre, por otro lado agradezco profundamente tus buenas intenciones para con mi abuelita pero como dije arriba ya no pudimos hacer nada mas por ella, así que de verdad, Muchas Gracias, pasando a otro tema si me encanta matar a Lucius, se me hace el malvado perfecto, pero esta vez quise inventarme uno propio con un pasado trágico, bueno en la escuela mejor pues ya estoy bien de salud, aunque me perdí de una excursión al D.F. por la tos, pero ahora estoy a reventar de exámenes y no se como termine mi cerebro después de tanto sobrecalentamiento…..jejeje. Bueno nos vemos pronto y cuídate mucho OK?.Besos.

Antonieta :

Hola Antonieta, gracias por las disculpas pero la verdad estas semanas han sido terriblemente tristes, gracias por tus deseos de verdad los aprecio pero las cosas no se dieron como yo hubiese querido, por otro lado es un honor que mis fics sean de los pocos H/Hr que lees aún, en cuanto al total de capítulos creo que el 17 será el último, pues esta historia estaba creada para ser mas corta que las otras cerca de unos 10 Cap. como máximo, pero las ideas fueron surgiendo solas y ya vez cuantos van. Bueno espero verte muy pronto muchacha, así que cuídate si?. Besos.

Monik :

Hola chica , gracias por perdonarme entonces puedo demorarme lo que sea…..jejeje….n.n, es broma, siento no haber leído tu fic o no haber dejado un review, pero en cuanto me sea posible lo hago ok?, ahora dime….te gusto el capitulo?. Espero verte muy pronto de nuevo OK?. Besos y cuídate mucho.

bbPoter :

Hola Betty, es bueno verte de nuevo pues me tenías muy abandonada, es todo un honor que te tomes la molestia de dejar un review para cada capitulo en verdad no tenías porque hacerlo, pero gracias por ello ya que aumentó el numero de mensajes además déjame recordarte que el leer tus reviews es todo un placer…..jejeje, gracias por los comentarios, en verdad el cap. 11 es uno de mis favoritos, la idea de que las propias victimas de Voldemort lo acabaran no se de donde se me ocurrió….la verdad el título lo saqué de el nombre de un verso que estaba en latín y del que desconocía lo que significaba ( solo tenía una leve idea ) después vi la misma frase en una película y no dudé en utilizarla como el nombre del hechizo, por otro lado se me ocurrió narrarlo desde el punto de el mismo Voldemort como muchos me había pedido que volviera a inmiscuirme en su intrincada mente por lo que la segunda parte decidí que fuera vista desde el propio Remus al cual le afectaría mas la visión de los fantasmas de sus amigos después de haber sido el quien capturó al traidor. Como vez en este capitulo comienzo con los pensamientos de nuestro simpático y querido Sirius ya que no podía dejarlo en el olvido aclarando la confirmación de la relación de nuestros dos enamorados con la noticia de un primogénito Potter, el final de Bellatrix, de Colagusano y de cómo obtuvo Hermione el hechizo propio para acabar con Voldemort llevándonos al hecho de cómo murió Angers y permitiéndonos entrever el principio de la boda de estos dos chicos. Bueno espero que te haya gustado el capitulo así que nos vemos muy pronto niña, besos y cuídate.

Harly Grace :

Hola. mucho gusto, gracias en verdad por todo lo que me dices en tu review, te lo agradezco de corazon y me da mucha alegría que por fin pudieras escribirme, es un placer conocer a los lectores que me hacen el favor de leer lo que escribo. Espero que sigas escribiendome para que nos conozcamos mejor y perdon por la demora. Besos.

Phoebe Granger:

Hola Diana, si ya tengo la pelicual de H.P. aunque aun no he visto las entrevistas , en cuanto a tu duda, pues si ya Voldemort esta bien muerto, por otro lado solo tienes que concentrarte, escuchar tu musica favorita ( yo lo hago por la noche ....me es mas facil ) no te presiones y verás que pronto llega lo que estas esperando...solo falta un poco de imaginacion y todo quedará listo....ha si por ultimo solo un poquitín de valor para publicarlo y paciencia para capturarlo....jejeje. Bueno espero verte pronto si?. Besos.

Asahi Chan :

Hola muchacha, que bueno que te gustara, debo decir que ya faltan pocos capitulos pues en realidad no la tenía planeada de 22 Cap. así que cuando mucho serán unos 17, y si la idea de los espectros se me ocurrio del cuarto libro porque era necesario para la idea de que sus victimas fueran quienes facilitaran su derrota, en cuanto la narracion de Remus creo que ya me había tardado en sacarlo asi que como pudiste ver ya ahora fue el turno de Sirius y aclaro la forma en la que se consiguió el hechizo final. Bueno nos vemos luego. Cuídate y besos.

S. Lily Potter :

Hola Lily, es bueno verte de nuevo, gracias por los cumplidos, pero es verdad un gran villano como el no puede tener una muete cualquiera, asi que tratode que su muerte en las historias no se parescan,para no parecer aburrida,por otro lado ojaláque pueda verte muy pronto por aquí de nuevo y disculpa mi demora. Besos.

Así que esperando un poco de comprensión y paciencia de todos mis queridos lectores

Se despide de ustedes

Su amiga

Cidonya


	16. Mañana De Navidad

**Cap. 16. – " Mañana de Navidad "**

Todos los nervios se habían esfumado en cuanto ambos pronunciamos la palabra - ¡ Acepto ! – después de eso las cosas junto con mi ritmo cardiaco volvieron a la normalidad y mis piernas dejaron al fin de temblar

- ¡ Arriba los novios ! – exclamaron todos cuando Harry y yo salimos de la capilla para ser bañados por una lluvia de pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas que Remus conjuró ante el asombro de mis padres, bajamos la escalinata tomados de la mano, pr0o fin juntos , para siempre, esta es la imagen que siempre aparece en mis sueños, al final de todo pensándolo bien creo que no hay mujer mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra que yo, porque al abrir los ojos todos los días estoy segura de que le veré a mi lado justo como ese día, puedo apreciar su respiración cálida en i cuello y un estremecimiento me recorre el cuerpo como cada vez que lo hace……como aquella vez, tal vez si me concentre ahora un poco lo logre recrear de nuevo en mi mente jugando de nuevo con mi arcón de los recuerdos, lo primero que puedo visualizar es a él vestido con su elegante frac negro, su cabello mas desordenado que nunca debido a los nervios, sus ojos brillaban con un destello especial que nunca había visto antes, s sonrisa me traspasaba por completo sin encontrar barrera alguna a su paso, su mirada me acribillaba con suma dulzura dejándome completamente indefensa ante el, lo cual no me dejaba mas alternativa que enredar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y mis manos en s nuca perdiéndose en los laberintos de su cabello y cayendo en la rede de su encanto, el por su parte me aprisionó con sus brazos fundiéndose como acero candente en mi cintura a la vez que me atraía mas hacia el como tratando de ejercer dominio sobre mi persona, un dominio ejercido por un tirano que jugaba con mis rizos perdiéndose de manera voluntaria en las profundidades de mis noches sin estrellas, internándose atrevidamente entre los pliegues de mi ropa y mis sábanas , expedicionando con fervor el comienzo y fin de mi geografía lanzándose a la aventura de robar el sabor de mis labios y mi piel marcando como si fuesen tatuajes sus caricias amantes en el mar de mis recuerdos, era el día de nuestra boda y la celebración parecía no querer tener fin…..Ron , Sirius, Remus, Giny y Luna junto con Tokns, se turnaban para cantar de manera graciosa con el conjunto que amenizaba de manera alegre el ambiente a la vez que muchos ocupaban la pista de baile donde veíamos parejas como Dumbledore con Molly Weasley, el Sr. Weasley hacía lo mismo con mi madre, mi padre por su parte parecía encantado con la charla de la Prof. McGonagall , por otro lado Hagrid, Ojoloco y Mundungus junto con los gemelos Weasley formaban un grupo bastante peculiar a la vez que Hill y Charlie competían a ver quien lograba construir la torre de copas de cristal mas alta ante el asombro de Fleur, Parvati y Lavander que llevaban la cuenta de las copas utilizadas mientras Neville, -Seamus y Dean comían pastel al tiempo que discutían sobre la actuación de los Chuddley Cannons en su primer partido de la temporada por lo que muy pronto terminador enfrascados en una leve discusión que cesó de manera resentían al ver como los tres se llenaban de pulas de faisán de varios colores que arrancaron tremendas carcajadas de los invitados y de nosotros dos al ver como aquellos chicos dejaban un reguero de plumas al salir corriendo tras Sirius que delató su culpabilidad al reír de manera tan obvia….todo era ya tan distinto, mi mundo ……nuestro mundo había cambiado, incluso podría haberse dicho que hasta la luz del sol brillaba con mayor intensidad que en esos días y me parecía hermosa la manera en que esos cálidos ases de luz arrancaban destellos celestiales de aquellos verdes ojos que como un par de esmeraldas refulgían en el plácido atardecer que contemplaba con satisfacción la diversión de su familia en medio del hermoso jardín floreciente, en el mismo sitio donde hace más de 20 años florecía uno igual gracias a las manos amorosas de una madre que supo sacrificarse para preservar la vida de su hijo aún por encima de la propia….. nuevamente una tenue brisa juguetona recorre la fresca habitación ….es verano y la luz del sol se refleja en el espejo de cuerpo entero que se haya junto al balcón, me giro en la cama para poder ver con claridad su pequeña cuna, un móvil de pequeñas escobas pendía justo en el centro…pude ver una de sus manitas tratando de alcanzar lamas próxima, de repente un par de piecitos intentaron colaborar logrando alcanzar su objetivo soltando una pequeña carcajada al tiempo que el juguete se bamboleaba de un lado a todo con cada balbuceo de la pequeña Lily Jane Potter que consiguió despertar a su padre que me abrazó por detrás contemplando conmigo desde la distancia a su pequeña para decirme - ¡ Tiene la curiosidad de su madre ! – al tiempo que se colocaba las gafas

- ¡ Y la obsesión de su padre por las escobas ! – agregué en tono burlón intentando incorporarme cosa que me fue imposible pues un par de brazos me retuvieron haciéndome caer de nuevo sobre las sábanas para darme un suave beso e incorporarse para ver mas de cerca de la pequeña Lily que sonrió encantada de ver a su padre y comenzó a balbucear aún mas cuando este la tomó en brazos para caminar con ella en torno a la alcoba y mostrarle las fotografías de nosotros que el moverse hacían que la pequeña riera de buena gana, sus ojos verdes exploraban ansiosos el rostro de su padre que encantado dejaba a la niña que le jalase un mechón de su revuelto cabello azabache que a diferencia del de ella era de un tono castaño similar al mío, no resistí mas y abracé al padre por la espalda para susurrarle tiernamente cuanto los amaba a ambos, así que me asomé de nuevo a la cuna para hallar el segundo espacio vacío, son solo una nota que decía así :

" Chicos : No se preocupen pro James, nos lo hemos llevado al partido de Ucrania – Bulgaria, no hemos querido llevar a Lily por temor a empeorar su resfriado, nos vemos en la tienda antes que Canuto nos golpee "

Ron, Sirius y Remus.

- ¡ Bien …por el momento solo seremos estas dos hermosuras y yo ! – dijo Harry al leer la nota que Ron y los demás nos habían dejado informándonos así del paradero de mi segundo hijo James Richard Potter el hermano mellizo de Lily Jane …..hoy es el octavo aniversario del negocio de los gemelos Fred y George, nos han invitado a la fiesta que se llevará a cabo en la tienda ubicada en el callejón Diagon.

El callejón estaba muy concurrido ese día y los tres nos mezclábamos entre la multitud hasta llegar al local donde ya nos aguardaban Ron, Remus y Sirius con James en brazos que jugaba con un serpentina encantada que comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas, yo traía un vestido color celeste, había recogido mi cabello en un elegante moño del cual caían unos cuantos rizos que mi pequeña Lily trataba de alcanzar desde los brazos protectores de su padre

- ¡ Hey….por fin llegan ! – nos saludó Remus que sostenía ya una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano

- ¡ Si….nos entretuvimos un poco en el camino ! – dije yo sonriente al tiempo que el pequeño James escuchaba mi voz y ya pedía que lo cargase por lo que Srius depositó a mi hijo en mis brazos que encantado encontró muy pronto algo con que entretenerse cosa que puso en riesgo los pendientes que Harry me había regalado para mi cumpleaños, es decir hace solo una semana

- ¡ Quieto James o lograrás arruinar los costosos pendientes de mamá ! – le dijo Harry logrando arrancar una sonrisa mía y un puchero del bebé que centró su atención de nuevo en la serpentina que Sirius le entregó rápidamente y que segundos antes había estado a punto de estrangularlo ya que se había distraído al ver pasar a una chica cosa que ya resultaba típico en él.

Todo transcurría con normalidad, Harry era ahora el Jefe del Escuadrón de Aurores junto con ron que era el Jefe de Tácticas Especiales, yo había adquirido la Jefatura del Departamento de Encantamientos Experimentales del Ministerio de Magia, por parte de Remus y Sirius ayudaban a los gemelos Weasley con la tienda de bromas y ellos eran los pesares de Snape cada vez que una nueva broma era estrenada en Hogwarts. La familia Weasley estaba reunida, Bill traía de acompañante a una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules, Charlie estaba de paso con un par de amigos con quienes platicaban animadamente en Rumano, Giny reía de buena gana con Neville y Colyn Creevey a la vez que Ron se veía muy entusiasmado con aquella chica de cabello corto que una vez le dio una cachetada en pleno atrio del ministerio y que ahora reía divertida con las ocurrencias de los gemelos, el Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley charlaban encantados con nosotros mientras mis pequeños angelitos eran entretenidos por Tonks que gustosa cambiaba su apariencia ante sus caritas de asombro.

- ¡ No pedo creer que hayan crecido tanto ! – exclamaba Molly al tomar en brazos al pequeño James para observarlo de cerca - ¡ Es idéntico a su padre ! – exclamó logrando sonrojar a Harry a quien besé en la mejilla a la vez que me aferraba a uno de sus brazos

- ¡ Claro….parece que fue ayer cuando Giny nos avisó que ya habían nacido ! – exclamaba Remus quien cargaba de manera cariñosa a Lily quien parecía estar a punto de iniciar una amena charla a modo de balbuceos que mantenían entretenidos a esa peculiar pareja

- ¡ Fue tan divertido ver a Harry en tal estado de histeria…casi derrumbó a un pobre ancianito cuando se abalanzó sobre la enfermera ! – se burlaba Ron quien en compañía de su nueva amiga comenzó a representar de manera graciosa la expresión de Harry en aquellos momentos

- ¡ si yo fuera tu ron cerraría la boca antes que uno de mis hijos se quedara sin padrino ! - le amenazó Harry con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro a la vez que me abrazaba con fuerza

- ¡ Si tu fueras yo también te hubiera hecho gracia verte en ese entonces ! …. ¡ Vamos Hermione …..otro ahijado no me caería mal ! – animaba el pelirrojo haciéndonos sonrojar a ambos frente a los Srs. Weasley que solo tenían ojos para James

- ¡ Lo dices tan fácil Ronald tu no tuviste que pasar por ocho horas de labor de parto soportándote gritar desde afuera de la habitación : " Tranquila Herm que es mi ahijado " ! – exclamé yo con gesto de indignación pero sonriendo al recordar el caos y la histeria que generó el dia que nacieron mis hijos y mas aún cuando la noticia de que eran mellizos se propagó como la pólvora entre la familia y que decir de la prensa que dedicó de nuevo toda una sección del Profeta a una crónica completa de la familia Potter incluyendo los nuevos integrantes de ella atrayéndonos por supuesto mas complicaciones además de las que de por sin representa la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familiar y por partida doble, por lo que tuvimos que duplicar cantidades y esfuerzos para atender como era debido a estos dos angelitos concebidos en una espléndida e irrepetible noche de otoño donde de la penumbra nació la esperanza que brota de un beso, de un te quiero susurrado al oído, de una caricia consoladora, de la tibieza de un abrazo dado con toda el alma, la fe, el amor y la pasión encerradas en dos corazones que se hallaron justo en medio de una guerra sin cuartel entre el bien y el mal…..en medio de una inevitable guerra plasmada incluso en las estrellas del firmamento….pero el amor fue mayor, el amor de un hombre hacia su familia nos entregó la clave del éxito….tarde llegó un poco de cordura al abrumado corazón de Asmodeo Angers quien recuperó un poco de humanidad al intentar protegerme como su discípula, al fin la locura de la destrucción fue apaciguada y la víctimas lograron la venganza de su ejecutor como un pago justo a su sufrimiento ingrato provocado por un sentimiento egoísta surgido desde lo profundo del abandono y desesperación de un corazón solitario y amargado por el paso del tiempo que inclemente azotó de desolación la vida de aquel joven que se transformaría en Lord Voldemort años después de iniciar sus estudios en magia negra con la cual atraía a sus seguidores los cuales muchos de ellos perdieron no solo la vida, si no su juventud, sus familiar, su razón, su cordura y su dignidad al servicio de aquel hombre que no dudaba en sacrificarlos con tal de ver cumplidos hasta el mas pequeño de sus caprichos.

Mas lunas y soles pasaron, durante los cuales veía crecer en salud e inteligencia a mis dos angelitos rodeados del amor y cuidados de su padrino, sus dos tíos, de su padre y por supuesto el mío…jamás me imaginé un futuro tan hermoso como este, en torno a esto giraban mis pensamientos una mañana de invierno mientras preparaba el desayuno para mi familia con ayuda de Remus y Sirius, Ron se hallaba sentado a la mesa con Lily en brazos quien trataba de averiguar a los cuantos golpes de cuchara sacaría de quicio a su padrino o a los cuantos llamaría la atención de su hermano y su padre quienes sostenían una graciosa disputa por el diario el profeta, pero aunque el objetivo era el mismo padre e hijo querían el diario con fines distintos, Harry pretendían continuar con su interrumpida lectura y James parecía dispuesto a averiguar que tanto se estiraban aquellas hojas con dibujitos que se movían de un lado a otro del marco como resultado de la lucha, a la vez que Nuria aquella chica que un día golpeó a Ron encendía la chimenea con un leve toque de varita convertida por supuesto desde hacía ya tres meses en la Sra. Weasley por parte de mi pelirrojo amigo que había conseguido realizar un trueque con mi hija cambiando su cuchara por una servilleta que según Ron era - ¡ Un artefacto más inofensivo ! – cuando para sorpresa de todos el pequeño James soltó un hipo que de repente hizo que su cabello azabache desordenado se volviera de un color verde fosforescente que hacía que mijo pareciera un extraño dibujo muggle lo que provocó la risa de todos nosotros en un instante sin embargo Harry leía a toda velocidad el diario sin notar siquiera el extraño cambio que había dado su hijo aún estando en brazos suyos

- ¡ Sirius….es mermelada cambia cabello no es graciosa ! – le regañó Nuria al ver a James en tal estado

- ¡ Lo siento, pero la broma era para Harry….yo no tengo la culpa de que a mi sobrino le encante comer lo mismo que su padre ! – se defendió Sirius ajeno al cambio de facciones de su ahijado

- ¿ Sucede algo Harry ? – le pregunté colocándome tras el para poder leer el artículo que hasta hace unos instantes le mantenía ocupado y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver el encabezado que decía así :

" SUICIDIO OEN AZKABAN "

" Ayer por la tarde los guardias de la prisión de Azkaban al realizar el acostumbrado rondín nocturno descubrieron en la celda No. 583 de la Zona de Seguridad Nivel 4 Sector G - Para enfermos mentales peligrosos - el cadáver de la mortífago Rose Davies quien se quitó la vida al colgarse de la viga de su celda con su propia sábana, los centinelas descubrieron el cadáver cerca de las 12 : 34 hrs. en la que era su celda desde su entrada a la prisión por ordenes del Ministro de Justicia de …… "

para cuando me di cuenta todos rodeaban a Harry para poder leer la nota, el pequeño James por fin se había quedado quieto al descubrir su reflejo en la bandeja de té que Remus sostenía en manos a la vez que Lily se esforzaba en alcanzar el cabello verde fosforescente de su hermano desde los brazos de su padrino que la sujetaba con fuerza para evitar su caída mientras leía con cara de asombro al igual que todos la cruel nota

- ¡ Jamás me imaginé que esa chica terminaría en tal forma ! – dijo Remus colocando la bandeja en la mesa para luego tomar su lugar en ella, un silencio incómodo recorrió la sala de mi hogar….por un momento me sentí como en aquellos días, una opresión en mi pecho se hizo presente por lo que de manera casi inconsciente coloqué mi mano en el hombro de mi esposo que permanecía callado en su lugar sujetando a James que había vuelto a centrar su atención en las figuras del diario que al fin logró estrujar en sus manitas por lo que en un ataque de repentina euforia muy característica del clan Potter según Sirius el pequeño James destrozó por completo el diario logrando ensuciarse manos, brazos y cara con tinta negra de las notas "frescas" del diario causando casi un minuto entero de risas y carcajadas de todos los presentes incluyendo esta vez al orgulloso padre que tomó en brazos a los dos angelitos para besarles tiernamente al tiempo que Lily intentaba de nuevo tomar un mechón del cabello de su hermano cuando James decidió que le interesaban más las gafas de su padre quien sonreía encantado con los mellizos….sus hijos….nuestros ángeles

- ¡ Vaya me encanta ver la resistencia que opone el Jefe del Escuadrón de Aurores ! – se burló Ron a la vez que tomaba asiento en su sitio junto a Nuria quien tenía ya unos tres meses y medio de embarazo

- ¡ Ellos son los únicos que pueden contra el Gran Harry Potter…..el Niño que Vivió y Salvador del Mundo Mágico para desgracia nuestra ! – agregó Sirius haciendo una cómica reverencia hacia Harry que sonrió desconcertado ante el carácter bonachón de su padrino….había cambiado…para bien de todos

- ¡ No solo ellos, también mi hermosa esposa ! – respondió un jovial Harry acercándose a mi para depositar al inquieto James que estaba a punto de sacarle un ojo a su padre al intentar tomar sus gafas para después acercarse mas a mi y besarme como solo el lo sabía hacer

- ¡ Ya lo comprenderás cuando nazcan tus hijos ! – dije yo contemplando aún los ojos de mi esposo que me miraban enamorados siento interrumpidos por un ligero hipo de James que indicaba que por fin el color de su cabello volvía a se normal de un negro oscuro al igual que el de Harry e idénticamente revuelto, solo que sus ojos eran marrones como los míos….nos separamos solo un poco para observar a nuestros hijos y sorbimos imitándoles al ver como jugueteaban risueños con las manitas del otro

- ¡ Bien !.....¡ Basta de juegos !....¡ Es hora de abrir los regalos ! – exclamó Sirius abalanzándose sobre el árbol de navidad que adornaba un rincón de la sala y que a sus pies se hallaban varias cajas adornadas que contenían los presentes de cada uno

- ¡ Canuto deja de comportarte como un niño ! – le llamó Remus con aire estricto ante la mira de todos nosotros

- ¡ Vamos Lunático que el tuyo es el mas grande ! – le comunicó Sirius tomando una caja de tamaño mediano y que comenzaba a agitar curioso

- ¿ En serio ? – preguntaba Remus corriendo al igual que su amigo hacia el pino de navidad - ¡ Deja de sacudirlo Canuto que es mío ! - le decía Remus tratando de arrebatarle a Sirius la caja dispersando así todo resto de aquel viejo sentimiento que por unos instantes se apoderó de mi mente, ahora la alegría inundaba nuestro hogar y esperábamos con ansias el nacimiento del primer hijo de Ron del cual Harry y yo habíamos accedido encantados a ser sus padrinos….todos comenzamos a abrir nuestros regalos cuando el timbre de la puerta de la calle sonó de manera inesperada al menos para mi

- ¿ Que hora es ? – preguntó Sirius de manera casual al tiempo que Ron se dirigía a abrir la puerta

- ¡ Las 9:30 de la mañana Sirius ! – le respondió Nuria consultando su reloj de pulsera

- ¡ Cielos se me olvidaba ! – gritó y corrió como si de repente hubiese visto al espectro de Snape vestido de Santa Claus - ¡ Voy….aún lado pecoso ! – gritó Sirius quitando a Ron de un empujón que fue a rebotar en la pared rompiendo el vidrio y marco de un cuadro

- ¡ Remus puedes decirme que le pasa a Sirius ! – pregunté extrañada por la repentina carrera a lo que este solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros

- ¡ Ha sido la foto de la boda ! ….¡ Estoy seguro !- se lamentaba Harry

- ¡ Pudo haber sido también la del bautizo ! – declaró Nuria un poco apenada

- ¡ O la del reconocimiento de Hermione ! – recordó Remus divertido al ver mi expresión

- ¡ O el Premio Anual de Remus de Hogwarts ! – indiqué sonriendo al ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Remus Lupin

- ¡ O tal vez …..el primer garabato de los mellizos ! – exclamaba Ron mostrando el marco roto de unos garabatos con tinta verde que mis hijos habían hecho y que yo coloqué en la entrada orgullosa

- ¿ Y quien tocaba cariño ? – preguntó Nuria tomando un sorbo de su taza de té

- ¡ Ni se imaginan ! …. ¡ Reparo ! – dijo Ron dando paso a dos figuras una de ella desconocida par nosotros

- ¡ Bien familia ! … ¡ Permítanme presentarles a Dánae…. Mi novia ! – dijo Sirius sonriente tomado de la mano e una chica de tal vez unos 4 años menor que Sirius Black, ella era alta, esbelta, vestida elegantemente con un túnica vaporosa de color lila que le sentaba muy bien pues su piel trigueña daba por entendido que no era inglesa

- ¡ Mucho gusto ….soy Dánae Auxerre ! – saludó con un leve acento francés dejándonos a todos boquiabiertos, Sirius nunca presentaba a la chicas con las que salía ….. no al menos de manera formal….sin duda el tío de mis hijos y padrino de mi esposo ha cambiado

- ¡ Pues bienvenida Dánae ! …. ¡ Feliz Navidad ! – saludé dándole la bienvenida a aquella chica…. La verdad es que ay es hora que esos dos hombres sienten cabeza…. Citas no le hacen falta pero parece que este par son un bocado o mas bien un hueso duro de roer pues al parecer no están dispuestos a dejar la soltería….el fin de la guerra se llevó muchos problemas pero es hora de continuar con nuestras vidas, es hora de retomar las cosas que habían quedado pendientes o suspendidas pero que ahora han regresado junto con la esperanza que trae una mañana blanca….un mañana de Navidad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola a todos mis queridos y fieles lectores :

" **Felices HarryNavidades** " :

Es un gusto estar de nuevo con ustedes para entregarles el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia que espero hasta el momento haya sido de su agrado y que haya satisfecho sus expectativas tanto como las mías. Estamos a punto de terminar un año y espero poder terminar esta historia junto con él, aunque debo decir que el capitulo 17 aún está en construcción. Así que agradeciendo sus atenciones para conmigo respondo a sus lindos reviews del capitulo pasado :

**Monik :**

Hola Monik, la verdad es que tengo uno en mente y estoy apenas escribiendo los bocetos, pero en fin haber que resulta, aún no se el nombre que le pondré pero espero hacerlo cuando todo esté listo para ustedes, ya que quiero que lo disfruten tanto como yo; en cuanto a leer tu fic, de verdad lo he intentado pero la última vez que entré a Internet fue para leer sus reviews y guardarlos en mi historial para poder responderlos ya que mi papá considera que una hora es bastante y que alguien podría llamar por teléfono ( aunque como siempre nadie lo hace n.n, en fin es por ello que a veces siento un poco de comprensión hacia Draco pues teniendo un padre con una influencia tal en tu mundo, y sobre todo con una personalidad tan complicada y arrolladora cualquiera se intimida…pero bueno ). Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores así que ansío tu próximo review. Un besote y Feliz Navidad.

**Pipu Radcliffe : **

Hola chica, que bueno que te haya gustado, así que ojalá que disfrutes este para que así estés completamente satisfecha nn. Por otra parte espero también verte en la siguiente historia en cuanto la publique porque tu opinión en verdad es muy importante para mi. Espero tu review muy pronto y cuídate mucho, Feliz Navidad. Besos.

**Nelly Esp : **

Hola Nely, que bueno que te haya gustado, así que que me dices de este ?, debo decir que es el penúltimo así que espero que haya quedado bien para cerrar como es debido y gracias por tu apoyo, por otro lado en verdad no fue mi intención confundirlos…bueno tal vez un poquito, pero todo quedará claro con una leída mas…jejeje….soy muy tramposa?, bueno. Ojalá que nos veamos o escribamos pronto de nuevo así que felices fiestas para ti también. Besos.

**Miranda Evans :**

Hola Miranda, tienes razón el año se me ha pasado volando ( TT he recordado que ahora soy un año mas vieja…snif. : P ), bueno dime que te pareció el capitulo?, no estuvo muy chocante?, gracias por los ánimos que me mandas y ojalá tengas razón, así que voy a disfrutar a mi familia lo mas que pueda, espero no haber demorado algo así que no se bien para cuando tenga el final yo deseo publicarlo para antes de fin de año pero no se si el tiempo, las cosas y mi padre lo permitan así que en un pequeño descuido lo termino….jejeje, por otro lado como estoy ya de vacaciones me he dedicado a recoger mi cuarto y a leer los libros y revistas que tengo pendiente haber si surge algo de tantas cosas que hay en mi cabeza, nos vemos y Feliz Navidad para ti. Besos.

**Presario :**

Hola Presario, hace mucho que no te veía por aquí, gracias de verdad por todo lo que me dices, se que es difícil y que esto me va a tomar tiempo pero algún día tendrá que sanar no?. Gracias también por los elogios para las dos historias, estoy pensando ahora en una tercera, pero primero quiero terminar esta como se debe para que tenga un fin digno de si, espero que volvamos a escribirnos o vernos muy pronto, ya sea en el final de esta historia o el principio de la siguiente. Felices fiestas y cuídate mucho. Besos.

**Asahi-chan :**

Hola Asahi, hummm….bueno mientras tendrás que esperar el último capitulo y después de eso…….hummm….pues….esperar a que publique la siguiente historia….jejeje….bueno no tanto pues hay muchas historias buenas aparte de la mía que están en proceso y con las cuales puedes entretenerte mientras aguardas con paciencia mi retorno a las marquesinas…..jejeje. Tienes razón al fin se casan y vaya que me costó trabajo esta vez , jajaja…ojalá que haya sido de tu agrado este nuevo capitulo y que estés lista con ello para el capitulo final del cual no puedo adelantar nada pues aún esta en proceso de escritura por lo que no tiene siquiera nombre, así que los dejo en puro suspenso…jejeje.¿ Soy mala ?. Bueno nos vemos y que pases felices fiestas. Besos.

**S. Lily Potter :**

Hola Lily, Gracias antes que nada por el ánimo que me brindas es muy reconfortante para mi….de verdad , por otra parte me alegra que te haya agradado tanto el capitulo, así que ya que lo leíste dime : ¿ que tal quedó ?, como vez son dos los angelitos Potter por cierto que la pequeña Lily es tu tocaya…jejeje me parece muy lindo que lleven los nombres de los abuelos….un poco inquietos la verdad, pero que niño no lo es cuando está rodeado de sus seres queridos?, y como ya estoy de vacaciones veremos que ideas brotan de mi confuso cerebro, aunque ahora me dan mas ganas de leer las historias que me interesan para ponerme al corriente, pero no los dejaré a ustedes con la intriga así que si Dios quiere para este año termino la historia, Felices Fiestas niña y Besos enormes.

**RoHermione :**

Hola Rossana, gracias por lo que me dices, y no te preocupes que se lo que se siente…. no poder actualizar cuando quiero, así que no hay problema siempre y cuando no desaparezcas durante hummm…..un año?, jejeje….es broma nn , en cuanto a tu petición yo también he querido hacer un fic puramente romántico pero en vez de eso me salió " Para Alcanzarte "…..jejeje, hace dos meses comencé a escribir uno pero corto pero cuando me dí cuenta ya había una escena de la batalla final entre Harry y Voldemort así que tengo que concentrarme más en ello, bueno si recibo mas peticiones continuaré para ver que sale aunque debo decir que será corto para que no pierda el hilo de la siguiente historia….jejeje. Bueno felices fiestas y besos enormes chica.

**Lilyem :**

Hola Lilyem, gracias por recordarme la frase de Sirius, es muy bonita, por otra parte, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo pues solo falta uno para el final, y si estoy pensando en otra historia pero aún no está muy definida, pero si volveré con ustedes ( eso suena a amenaza no? . ) , en cuanto al correo lo estoy esperando ansiosa….jejeje. Feliz Navidad para ti también y espero poder terminar su regalo antes de fin de año. Besos.

**Antonieta :**

Hola Antonieta, Gracias por tus ánimos de verdad los agradezco amiga, pasando a otra parte, ……jejeje, si digamos que Petter no razona con coherencia cuando está bajo presión….hem en cuanto a este capitulo….hice bien en ponerle una novia a Sirius ? ( estoy preparada para comenzar a recibir golpes -, …..jejejeje…n.n), en cuanto a la chica de la cachetada ya sabes quien es….jejeje, la verdad era que la chica traía loco a Ron solo que este no lo quería aceptar en público….jejeje, en cuanto a los hijos de Hermione y Harry….que opinas?, ya vez no me decidía si sería niño o niña así que me decidí por ambos…jejeje. En cuanto a lo de mas historias estoy pensando en una pero aún necesito visualizarla bien para ver como inicio, pero no te preocupes así que espero contar con tu apoyo para la siguiente. Besos y Felices fiestas.

Phoebe Hermione :

Hola Diana, gracias por tu apoyo en serio, bueno no te preocupes si no puedes entrar, cuida bien de tu abuelita y me la saludas, si ya va a terminar la historia asi que espero tu review en cuanto puedas aunque no te preocupes si llega trade...pues mas vale tarde que nunca, gracias por lo de escritora, espero seguir con otra historia que ojalá les guste tanto como las otras, solo falta un capitulo mas asi que nos vemos en cuanto puedas, chica. Besos enormes hasta chiapas...estamos algo cerca no?...bueno relativamente hablando. Felices fiestas.

Lord fo the Dark :

Hola chico, gracias por todos los ánimos que me das, en serio los agradesco, gracias por el link, ya me lo dieron por ahí y ya me registré, el nombre de usuario es Cidonya y espero verte por ahí, en verdad gracias espero que este capitulo no te haya defraudado y que lo disfrutaras tanto como yo. Felices fiestas muchacho y gracias por todo, un abrazo gigantesco tambien y cuidate por eso de las fiestas...aguas con los cuetes....jajaja...estoy hablando de pirotecnia y de los otros...tambien. Besos.

Ahora pasando a otro tema importante por ahí me plantearon un petición interesante….una historia ( no muy larga ) acerca por supuesto de Harry / Hermione pero que fuese puramente romántica, debo decir que aunque las historias que he hecho son H/Hr, en cada una de ellas siempre he puesto el factor acción, misterio y sobre todo batallas con encrucijadas un poco maniacas, así que me interesaría saber si sería del agrado de ustedes una historia con esas características. Debo confesar que he estado pensando combinarla con estrofas de una canción tal vez conocida para los que son de México, …creo que se llama " Quiero quererte ", que hace no mucho que la oí en el radio y que creo que es de Byron o " Amor del Bueno " de Rayly ( no se si se escribe así ). Así que deseo que me digan cual es la que prefieren y si me pueden ayudar con la letra de las dos canciones, o en otro caso combinar ambas.

De manera que espero sus Respuestas a dicha petición en los reviews de este capitulo ( crucen los dedos para que se me ocurra algo bueno ).

Ya tengo también la dirección de la pareja del Fénix, gracias por dármela y ojalá que pueda interactuar con mas fans de esta pareja

Felices fiestas a todos y mil gracias por sus deseos

Se despide de ustedes

Su amiga

Cidonya


	17. Suspiro De Amor

**Cap. 17 : " Suspiro de Amor "**

No podía creer que pudiera estar tanto tiempo fuera de casa….habían sido solo dos semanas de ausencia debido a una operación secreta que se llevaría a cabo en Liverpool, había llegado al Ministerio hace hora y media durante la cual tuve que cumplir con todo el papeleo correspondiente por lo que no pude salir de mi oficina en todo ese tiempo, después de ello reduje mi equipaje y lo guardé en un bolsillo de mi túnica así que en un santiamén salté hacia los concurrido pasillos del Ministerio de Magia con dirección al Departamento de Encantamientos Experimentales ubicado en el 6° piso por lo que empujando a una bruja de aspecto hosco logré introducirme en el ascensor junto con una gran cantidad de memorándums que revoloteaban alrededor de la lámpara mientras ascendíamos un piso mas…solo un piso mas para verla….dos semanas enteras sin su aroma, dos semanas sin tocar ni rozar su piel….dos semanas sin sus labios, dos extenuantes semanas sin su presencia, dos largas y eternas semanas extrañando a mis dos angelitos

- ¡ Piso No. 6 : Depto. de Encantamientos Experimentales….! – continuaba la voz que no me detuve a escuchar ya que salí como si se me fuese a acabar el aire si no la veía en unos segundos, recorrí el largo pasillo esquivando brujas y mangos de edad avanzada hasta que llegué a la puerta, sentí una emoción indescriptible al poner la mano sobre el picaporte que giré rápidamente….dentro, la oficina tenía varios escritorios colocados en partes estratégicas, un pizarrón al fondo lucía una serie de formulas y runas que escapaban a mi entendimiento ….de repente de una puerta que lucía el letrero " Sala de Prácticas " salía Kate la asistente de mi esposa que con una simple sea me indicó que se hallaba en su oficina…el corazón me palpitaba tan fuerte como la primera vez que la tuve en mis brazos, aún ansiosos conjuré una hermosa rosa por lo que casi a punto de gritar de alegría abría de manera silenciosa la puerta que os separaba…ahí estaba ella de espaldas a mi contemplando el paisaje por la ventana con un documento en mano al que no prestaba atención, en realidad estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó mi presencia, cosa que aproveché para hacer levitar la flor hasta que estuvo frente a ella que impresionada giró en el instante en que yo le rodeaba por la cintura…su expresión de concentración cambió a una de sorpresa combinada con alegría ya que sin dudarlo un momento soltó el papel para rodearme con sus brazos al tiempo que no fundíamos en un largo y tierno beso …la sentía vibrar en mis brazos como en aquel día junto al arroyo…sentía sus manos acariciando mi desordenado cabello y mi espalda, yo me sentía completo, feliz, eufórico como no me había sentido en esas dos semanas de ausencia por lo que la atraje hacia mí lo más que pude , su cabello se hallaba sujeto en una elegante coleta que no dudé en deshacer después de asegurarme de sellar mágicamente la puertas pues sentía una gran desesperación por volver a sentir sus cabellos acariciarme el rostro y por estrechar su cintura con mis brazos

- ¡ Te extrañé ! – me dijo al mirarme a los ojos sonriente, en realidad no se cuando exactamente ella se volvió indispensable en mi vida…solo se que me sentí morir cuando supe que ella se casaría con otro…siempre recibía sus atenciones en todo momento por l que nunca me molesté en luchar por ella pues nunca antes había conocido un rival…pues por el simple hecho de ser yo " El Niño Que Vivió " daba por echo mi triunfo… solo alguien que desconociera el mundo mágico y mi nombre podría ser mi oponente dado que no me temería en absoluto y así fue, ella posó sus ojos en un muggle….Adam Campbell apareció justo cuando había descubierto cuanto necesitaba de ella….gracias a un fatal accidente….el destino nos dio un giro brutal de 360 ° aunque gracias a ello ahora puedo besar sus labios en e momento en que lo desee….justo como ahora que nos disponemos a aparecernos cerca de casa en un parque algo solitario desde donde caminamos abrazados a través de una pintoresca avenida que Ens. Mayoría era habitada por magos que gustaban de vivir entre muggles…doblamos en una esquina para poder vislumbrar al fondo a una hermosa casa estilo victoriano color crema con corinas blancas que ondean con el viento otoñal, comenzaba ya a atardecer y por mi mente pasó el recuerdo de aquel dia que entré con ella en mis brazos a los terrenos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería en aquella maravillosa tarde así que en un segundo de decisión y ante el asombro de mi esposa de un solo y rápido movimiento terminó en mis brazos sonriendo encantada sonrojándose por el hecho de que nos topamos con un par de vecinos que rieron divertidos por lo que ella dejó de protestar y dejó que la condujera hasta nuestro pórtico ….la contemplé antes de depositarle en pie, era hermosa, a diferencia de aquella vez solo podía decir que su rostro era mas maduro y mostraba una determinación férrea e imagino que el mío también lucía diferente pues ahora ambos de 30 años formábamos una de las familias de mayor renombre en el mundo mágico….nuestros hijos James y Lily acababan de cumplir los 3 años en compañía de su mejor amiga Illyria Weasley la hija de Ron y Nuria que ahora contaba con 2 años y cuya risa podía escuchar desde el pórtico acompañada de la inconfundible risa de los nuestros….paramos frente a la puerta para mirarnos a los ojos, sonreímos, nos dimos un dulce beso y suspiramos al oír los apresurados pasos bajando la escaleras y otros tantos provenientes de la estancia

- ¡ Es papá…..es papá ! – oí decir a la voz de James

- ¡ Yo primero ! – agregó la voz de una risueña Lily

- ¡ Esperen….no se vayan a caer ! – oi la voz de Nuria desde el interior de la casa

- ¡ Un momento ! …. ¡ Tropa atención….firmes ! – escuché la voz de Sirius y unas carcajadas contenidas de mis hijos así que preparándome para lo siguiente abría la puerta de la casa para darle paso a mi esposa que mostraba la curiosidad innata de los Griffyndors, cerré la puerta tras de mi y sentí como las manos de mi Hermione me ayudaban a deshacerme d el abrigo, me giré y una explosión que por un momento me asustó para después sorprenderme al verme bañado por serpentinas mágicas que mis hijos nos arrojaron a ambos que sonreíamos alegres al ver a Sirius con una gorra de aviador haciendo el papel de comandante del pequeño batallón que formaban mis hijos y mi ahijada Illyria de cabellos rojos idénticos a los de su padre Ron y los ojos aceitunados parecidos a los de su madre por lo que la simpática niña iba vestida con un disfraz de fantasma que arrastraba pues le quedaba algo grande

- ¡ Papá llegaste a tiempo ! – exclamaba James contento vistiendo un disfraz de pirata con su parche en el ojo por lo que tomé en brazos junto con una pequeña hadita con alas de mariposa que la elevaban unos 20 cms. del suelo y que me llenó de besos el rostro al tiempo que el travieso pirata me colocaba su parche entre risas suyas la de su hermanita y las de mi esposa que sostenía en brazos a la fantasmita que ya le había colocado un sombrero de punta a manera de princesa medieval ya que de la punta pendía un velo que fue a enredarse con el sombrero de plumas que graciosamente llevaba Nuria y que solo con la ayuda de Remus que portaba un sombrero de brujo con un buitre disecado en el extremo mas alto pudieron liberarse del lío en que se habían metido hasta que Ron llegó con un turbante de color verde anunciándonos a todos que la cena estaba ya lista por lo que salimos al jardín trasero donde ya nos esperaban Dánae la ahora prometida de Sirius junto con Hélena la novia oficial de Remus Lupin quienes terminaba de colocar velas flotantes para que iluminaran las mesas donde se hallaban bien dispuestos ya varios platos de comida y jarras con bebidas sabor vainilla que les encantaba a los niños quienes se hallaban entretenidos con sus escobas de juguete regalo de los gemelos Weasley….fue una velada maravillosa con compañía de mi familia, los tres pequeños se encontraban dormidos ya, Illyria en brazos de su padre , James en el regazo de su madre y Lily dormitaba apaciblemente en mis brazos una vez que la noche nos sorprendió por lo que poco a poco los invitados se fueron despidiendo hasta que solo quedamos nosotros cuatro…con suma delicadeza dejamos a los niños en sus cuartos profundamente dormidos pues tanta acción en compañía de sus tíos Sirius y Remus sin olvidar al padrino Ron y a su prima Illyria , en resumidas cuentas su dia había sido agotador por lo que no dudábamos despertarían hasta mañana con energía renovada para ir de excursión a un parque de diversiones muggle junto con sus tíos Fred y George así que con un suspiro me dejé caes en la cama de nuestra oscura habitación que era iluminada por la tenue luz que aún procedía de las velas que ene le exterior aún seguía encendidas mágicamente

- ¿ Porque demoraste ? – pregunté a Hermione en cuanto entró en la habitación

- ¿ De verdad creíste que dejaría a mi hijo dormir con un sombrero y espada de pirata ? – m devolvió la pregunta a la vez que se sentaba delante del espejo para quitarse el sombrero sonriendo al verme aún con el parche en el ojo

- ¿ Que ? – pregunté de nuevo con tono divertido - ¿ Acaso no te gusto más así ? – agregué acercándome a ella de un rápido movimiento lo que causó una carcajada mas por parte de ambos

- ¡ Déjeme decirle Sr. Potter que con parche o sin parche luce usted de todas formas adorable ! – me respondió al tiempo que me quitaba el parche del ojo

- Y….¿ eso es bueno o malo ? – pregunté logrando hacerla sonreír de nuevo, santo cielo la adoraba, el verla sonreír me alegraba el día pues si ella era feliz yo lo era, la tomé de la cintura y la atraje hacia mi para poder besarla con libertad como siempre había sido mi deseo, podía sentir sus labios dulces contra los míos, cuanto había soñado con esto, estar con ella, rozar su piel, apoderarme de su aroma, de su tiempo, de sus sueños y sus suspiros, saber que soy su sueño de todas las noches, saberme l único con el que comparte sus sonrisas, sus horas de sueño y de pasión, saber que es su cuerpo sobre el mío el que tiembla de emoción cuando susurro a su oído palabras que nacen desde las profundidades de mi ser, es como encontrar un manantial de agua fresca en medio de las arenas quemantes del desierto árido que una vez fue mi corazón, sin embargo esta noche cuando al abrir lo ojos la contemplo en silencio reposando sobre mi pecho acariciando con ternura uno de mis brazos, sonríe feliz y se acerca a mi oído para susurrarme - ¡ Feliz Aniversario Amor ! - con voz tenue, yo me incorporo ante su sorpresa y extraigo del cajón de mi buró un paquete adornado de manera elegante, ella sonríe con la curiosidad impresa en el rostro - ¡ Feliz Aniversario Cielo ! – le dije sonriendo , ella abrió el paquete para encontrase con un collar de perlas que de inmediato se puso

- ¡ No sabes cuanto te quiero ! – exclamó ella abrazándome con fuerza

- ¡ Si me quieres tanto como yo creo que si tengo una idea ! – respondí correspondiendo al abrazo acomodándome para disfrutar de un relajante sueño a su siempre

- ¡ Buenas noches Harry ! – me dijo cerrando los ojos, era reconfortante oír de sus labios esa frase durante todas nuestras noches juntos, su calor, su cabello escapando por mis brazos y su mano sosteniendo la mía como cada noche desde que nos casamos

- ¡ Buenas noches Herm ! – respondí cerrando los ojos arrullados por el viento de la noche que comenzaba a soplar característico del otoño….mi estación favorita porque en un otoño conocí por primera vez lo que era el amor, porque en un otoño como este descubrí lo que era la felicidad en sus brazos y que mi destino se hallaba junto a ella

La noche fría pasó como un susurro y pronto el sol se asomó despertándonos al tiempo que las ultimas estrellas desaparecían del cielo una a una ante la deslumbrante luz del alba mientras continuaba silbando el viento triste de octubre….mi bello octubre como olvidarte cuando te veo todos los días reflejado en el rostro de mi esposo….por fin mío y al pensar esto inconscientemente me aferro aún mas a su pecho que sube y baja rítmicamente al compás de sus respiración, su aroma me llena los pulmones, deposito un suave beso en su mejilla en la cual comienzan a aparecer los indicios de su barba que demuestra lo descuidado que ha sido en estas dos semanas de ausencia…sonrío pensando que el es como un niño pequeño que necesita de mis cuidados ….lo quiero tanto , me acomodo un poco mas y recuerdo la noche anterior sonrojándome un poco pues observo mi camisón e los pies de la cama y sus pantalones en una silla cercana….levo mi mano hacia mi cuello para acariciar las perlas que lo adornan….son tal bellas y me alegra el hecho de que Harry procurara llegar justo el dia de nuestro aniversario, estaba pensando en eso cuando él me sorprendió en la ofician disipando la melancolía que comenzaba a invadirme…dos semanas sin el, sin su aroma, sin sus ojos…. deseando volver a acariciar sus rebeldes cabellos, soñando con tenerle de nuevo a mi lado en nuestro lecho, extrañando todo de el, su sonrisa tierna al amanecer, sus anteojos en el buró, la mueca que hacía cada vez que aparecía nuestro apellido en el diario el Profeta o las maldiciones que lanzaba a los fotógrafos que se atrevían a acosarle o acosarnos ante las risas locas de Ron, Remus y Sirius….extrañaba sus roces bajo la mesa, echaba de menos sus risas mezcladas con las de mis dos angelitos, las travesuras de los tres, el verle salir de la ducha dejando tras de si un río de agua por el que siempre discutíamos para terminar con una reconciliación en la que siempre las toallas que nos separan terminan en sitios distintos razón por la cual siempre nos aparecemos en el Ministerio de Magia pues la mayoría de las veces el tiempo nos apremia….

- ¡ Buenos días Sra. Potter ! – me saluda con un risa angelical a la vez que se acurruca en mi pecho…hoy es sábado motivo por el cual no hay prisa

- ¿ Como dormiste cielo ? – pregunto acariciándole la espalda provocándole escalofríos

- ¡ Bastante bien diría yo ! – me responde depositando un beso en mi cuello - ¿ Y esas perlas ? – pregunta fingiendo extrañeza

- ¡ Un pirata me las regaló anoche ! – exclamé divertida a la vez que dejaba escapar un largo suspiro

- ¿ Y ese suspiro ? – volvió a interrogarme al tiempo que tomaba con una de sus manos en la que se veía una cicatriz y con la cual acarició mi rostro para clavar su verde mirada en mis marrones pupilas, justo cuando iba a responder comenzamos a oír ruidos provenientes de las habitaciones de los niños junto con sus risas, el ahogado maullar de Croshakns y los chillidos de Hedwig la oír el ruido de su jaula rodar por los suelos, por lo que sonreí cansinamente - ¡ Solo es eso….un suspiro ! …. ¡ Un suspiro de amor ! – le dije al tiempo que saboreaba sus labios una vez más antes de ir a averiguar cual de nuestras varitas era la que habían tomado mis angelitos para practicar hechizos a escondidas y de paso prepararlos para su pequeña excursión al mundo muggle con sus tíos

Así entre Harry su padre y yo nos las arreglamos como todos los días para procurar que ese travieso e hiperactivo par de niños detuviesen desayunados y presentables a tiempo para que con sus tíos Fred y George junto con Illyria disfrutasen el paseo…..parada en la puerta de entrada de la casa los observé alejarse riendo risueñamente a la vez que Harry se disponía a recoger las hojas del árbol secas a la manera muggle pues según decía el le agradaba hacerlo así, por lo que me acerqué a él por la espalda para abrazarle, él detuvo su tarea y tomó mis manos contemplando el hermoso árbol que nos cubría del sol con el escaso follaje que aún conservaba, recosté i cabeza en su espalda y pude oir como suspiró de manera profunda así que esta vez fue mi turno de hacer la pregunta - ¿ Y ese suspiro ? - a lo que él se giró para verme de frente y abrazarme antes de responder - ¡ Solo es un suspiro ! … ¡ Sempire D' Amor !

- ¡ Tu italiano mejora cada día cielo ! – le digo colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello

- ¡ Es verdad…recuérdame felicitar a mi maestra ! – me dijo sonriendo pícaramente para después besarme como solo él lo sabe hacer…con toda el alma - ¡ Ya lo estas haciendo amor ! – le digo entre beso y beso sintiendo como un suave brisa nos envolvía en una lluvia de hojas de tonalidades naranjas, pardas, doradas y amarillas que caían del árbol - ¡ Cierto…lo había olvidado ! – dijo en tono juguetón siguiendo con los besos por mi cuello que me estremecían….. los otoños pasarían pero ninguno como el primero, porque el primero para ambos fue, es y será por siempre como un suspiro…. " _Un Suspiro de Amor _"

FIN

_Dedicado a todos mis queridos lectores ( conocidos y anónimos ). _

_Gracias por su paciencia._

_Cidonya. _

_24/12/2004_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**nn Hola a todos mis queridos lectores :**

" **Felices Fiestas de Fin de Año "**

Escribo para responder los reviews del capitulo anterior en este que es el último de esta historia que espero haya sido de su agrado , así que de una vez les informo que los reviews que reciba de este capitulo los responderé aquí mismo nn .

Bueno pasando a otros temas ojalá que esta ultima entrega que realizo de la historia goce de la aceptación de la que han tenido los demás capítulos y que les agrade tanto como a mi, se que no la publiqué el mismo día que la capturé : P porque he estado teniendo problemas con la línea telefónica que se averió de un día para otro , así que siento mucho el retraso porque como pueden ver la fecha que está indicada arriba fue del día en que terminé de escribirla n.n ( el día 24 por la noche en mi habitación n.n). Así que aquí paso a mi parte favorita :

Pipu - Radcliffe

Hola Pipu, jajaja, que bueno que te haya gustado, gracias por los saludos y ojalá que pueda verte muy pronto en el siguiente fic, debo decir que ya estoy escribiendo el que me encargaron así que hagan changuitos para que se me prenda el foco y les entregue algo tan bueno como este que ahora termino, si ya tengo un nombre para el que viene se los comunico en cuanto responda sus reviews de este capitulo porque aún esta sin nombre….jejeje , en cuanto al libro claro que me muero de impaciencia al igual que por la siguiente película…ya viste las imágenes de Harry y Ron con los trajes para el baile ?...jajajs están vaciadísimos…Bueno feliz año y nos vemos pronto OK?. Besos y cuídate mucho.

Monik :

Hola mi fiel lectora Monik, gracias por lo que me dices y claro que leo tu historia, solo que me faltan los dos últimos capítulos que ya no pude abrir y como es de suponerse el historial no los registró dejándome con la duda , es bueno en verdad pero como que te has demorado un poquitín en dejar una pista de porque tanto empeño en dejar a Hermione embarazada para tal fecha…cual es el plan y de quien es el plan?....dejame recordarte que no he leído los dos últimos he….pero en general es bueno solo detalla un poco mas las cosas….el ambiente por ejemplo, digo son ideas…bueno nos vemos pronto y Feliz Año Nuevo para ti también. Besos.

ROHERMIONE :

Hola Rosana, gracias y te agradecería aún mas la entrara de los foros exclusivos, espero que te haya gustado el final tanto como a mi de manera que espero también verte en la próxima historia que tal vez para cuando responda sus reviews ya tenga un nombre definido…..jejeje n.n, bueno cuídate mucho y Feliz Año Nuevo para ti también. Saludos.

Asahi- chan :

Hola Asahi, gracias por eso de fiel lectora bueno al menos ya tengo algo asegurado para la próxima historia…..jejeje, que bueno que te haya agradado tanto el capitulo anterior, así que dime ¿ como quedó el final ?, espero no haberme demorado tanto, pero ya viste los problemas a los que me enfrenté, espero tu review muy pronto y Feliz Año Nuevo para ti. Cuídate mucho y besos con sabor a Navidad salpicados de chispas de chocolate….jejeje lo se…estoy loca .

Sharon Radcliffe :

Hola Sharon, claro que te disculpo no hay problema pues yo tengo el mismo…bueno parecido solo que yo no tengo ni tel. ni el internet…TT …que acaso los de Telmex no sabrán que una Navidad no es Navidad sin internet ?...bueno dejándome de locuras…dime : ¿ que te pareció el final ?, ¿ estuvo bien ?, bueno deseándote un Feliz Año Nuevo me despido por el momento, nos vemos pronto. Besos sin tono de marcado n.n.

Lilyem :

Hola Lily, gracias es un halago que a alguien le falte la respiración cuando se entera que no podrá leer el final durante un tiempo….jejeje…es broma, solo puedo decirte que disfrutes tus vacaciones porque yo no pude salir pues papá esta un poquitín enfermo de la espalda y por ordenes del Doc. no puede manejar por todo un mes….asi que ahora en enero la voy a tener que hacer de chofer……jejeje,…bueno no hay problema si te retrasas….ya vez como estoy yo…pero bueno, espero que pronto me escribas y procura dejarte ver para la próxima historia OK?. Feliz Año Nuevo y besotes a distancia. ( aunque no mucha pensándolo bien…. ).

Miranda Evans :

Hola Miranda, espero poder hacerlo pues ya vez como estoy, bueno en cuanto a los libros que he leido y que te recomiendo son : Sinuhé el egipcio de Mika Waltari ( suena aburrido pero está súper….pues no te imaginas como vivían y pensaban antes…jejeje ), Los Robots del Amanecer de Isaac Asimov ( la película de Yo Robot está basada en la historia…pero nada que ver …nn ), El Retrato de Dorian Gray de Oscar Wilde ( un poco aburridón solo al principio y con toques narcisismo por parte del protagonista pero recordemos quien lo escribió así que no hay mas que decir ), Robbin Hood ( bastante bueno ), Los Tres Mosqueteros de Alejandro Dumas ( los tres mosqueteros son un caso…es bueno ), El Extraño y Misterioso caso del Doctor Jekyll y Mr. Hyde de Robeth Luis Estivenson ( muy bueno ), Narraciones Extraordinarias de Edgar Allan Poe ( terror al 100 con historias muy buenas que te hacen parar los pelos de punta ), Casos de Misterio de Sherlock Holmes de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle ( bastante recomendable )y por supuesto los de Harry Potter y muchos más que me faltan y que ahora no recuerdo los nombres….espero que por lo menos leas alguno de los que te recomiendo pues son muy buenos ( estoy empezando a formar mi biblioteca personal….jejeje… ). Bueno espero que te haya gustado el capitulo , así que te dejo de aburrir y nos vemos muy pronto OK ?. Feliz Año Nuevo. Besos bibliotecarios ( Dios cada dia estoy peor …..jejeje n.n).

Antonieta :

Hola chica....emborrachada que de has de haber dado...jejeje, bueno menos mal que ahora estas bien....pudo haber sido peor, que bueno que te gustara el capitulo, así que espero tu comentario para este último y de paso te digo que aqui mismo los voy a responder....bueno en cuanto a la historia de solo romance creo que estoy un poco estancada....la que si va bien es la que estoy creando y que ha tomado el nombre de : La Llama Interna de manera que ya sabrán como se llamará la proxima historia......jejeje. Bueno nos vemos y besos enormes...gracias por los deseos.

S. Lily Potter :

Hola Lily, en cuanto a hacer el 100 romance he de confesar que no encuentro suficiente inspiracion...o tal ves es que estoy acostumbrada a poner siempre algo de accion en ellos...así que pensé en otra cosa...tal vez mesclado con un poquito de humor me convenza...pero no lo se...mi hermana que es mi editora dice que algo le falta....no se...tendré que replantearlo de nuevo. En fin nos vemos pronto y ojalá que te haya gustado el final. Besos.

Lord of the Dark :

Hola chico...gracias por todos los buenos deseos....y si comí mucho, jejeje...bueno en cuanto a tus hijos ojalá que así sean...siempre y cuando los aguantes......jejeje es broma, muhcas gracias, ahora se que tengo muchos fieles lectores, el proximo ya tiene nombre : La Llama Interna , aunque el de romance no me satisface del todo...veremos como le doy el toque especial...jejeje...nos vemos muy pronto y ojalá que hayas disfrutado el capitulo final...nos vemos deseando que sea muy pronto. Besos.

Phoebe Hermione :

Hola chica, que bueno que te haya gustado tanto, espero que este ultimo no se haya quedado atras, en cuanto al fic romantico creo que tenemos un problema....pero espero solucionarlo pronto, al menos el otro fic ya tiene nombre aunque todavía no termino el primer cap.....jejeje bueno solo espero que te la hayas pasado super el fin de año, y gracias por acordarte de mi....espero tu review.Besos

Es todo para esta historia mis queridos lectores a los cuales agradezco la paciencia que me han tenido y me encantaría poder volver a verlo en la próxima historia. Por otro lado Waw 201...creo que heroto mi marca....espero que a todos les hayagustado el final y les digo que mi atraso se debió a que no tenía telefono y por lo tanto internet asi que hoy estoy feliz.....jejeje. Bueno les recuerdo que ya tengo nombre para el siguiente fic.... " La Llama Interna ", asi que espero poder volver a verlos muy pronto.

Se despide de Ustedes Deseándoles un muy Feliz Fin de Año

Desde Tuxtepec Oaxaca,México

Su amiga que los quiere

Cidonya


	18. Contesación a Reviews del Capitulo Final

**Reviews del Capítulo Final :**

Lord of the Dark :

Hola chico, gracia spor todo tu apoyo de verdad, tus deseos son correspondidos y espero que disfrutes de igual manera el sonfic de Amor del Bueno de modo que espero saber de ti muy pronto con tus reviews para que me digas que tal la hice al resistirme a la tentacion de poner algo de accion y solo romance OK?. Besos y feliz 2005

Antonietta :

Hola Antonieta, que tal?, gracias por todos tus comentarios en verdad me agrada recibir tus reviews ue espro ver ene el songfic de Amor del Bueno, así que me despido esperando mas respuestas tuyas OK?. Besitos.

Sharon Radcliffe :

Hola Sharon, gracias por todo tu apoyo y de verdad agradesco loscomentarios, porque solo hago lo que puedo yme gusta que a ustedesles agrade tanto lo que escribo...espero verte pronto en el sogfic que acabo depublicar y que sea de tu competo agrado sip.Besotes.

Sakimi :

Hola Sakimi, la verdad te extrañaba pero estas sonrojandome, no me alabestanto que me la creo...jejeje, bueno espero que te guste elsongfic que acabo de publicar nos vemos luego OK?. Besos enormes.

Phoebe Hermione :

Hola chica, grcias eso es un alago impresionante no sabes cuanto lo agradesco, en verdad, en fin para que no estes triste te dejo el songfic de Amor del Bueno. Gracias por todo tu apoyo amiga. Cuidate mucho y besos enormes.

Monik :

Hola Monik, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo final, en cuanto a terminar los fics con su propio nombre debo decir que me agrada mucho y que he decidido emplear como " marca distintiva ", aunque debo decir que para esta historia si fue un poco difícil el lograr que el final fuera el título hasta que se me ocurrió lo de las clases de italiano….jejeje…pero si ya lo había hecho en " Para Alcanzarte ", ¿ tu que opinas ?, y felicitaciones….eres muy observadora …. Jejeje. En cuanto a tu historia pienso que es buena y en cuanto pueda terminaré de leerla ahora que aparentemente tengo algo de tiempo libre OK?. Besos y cuídate mucho.

Hibari :

Hola Hibari, es un placer ver siempre a personas nuevas por aquí y que en verdad es un honor el que te haya gustado tanto la historia de modo que espero verte muy pronto por el songfic que acabo de publicar y por la próxima historia aunque creo que esa si tardará un poco mas en salir a la luz publica……jejeje…pero por si te aburres puedes leer mis otros fics para que mates el tiempo libre si es que tienes…jejeje, en fin ansió verte por aquí muy pronto de nuevo OK?. Besos.

ROHERMIONE :

Hola Rosana , creo que cumplí tu capricho, aunque debo decir que me dio mucho problema el tratar de reprimir mis impulsos sádicos pero creo que al final lo logré…un songfic enteramente romántico de un capitulo que como ya dije me dio algunos de problemas pero que al final quedaron superados, gracias por todo tu apoyo y en cuanto pueda entraré al foro que me das. Espero verte pronto OK?. Besos.

Hermi De Harry :

Hola Hermi, es un placer recibir reviews nuevos de modo que espero verte de nuevo en el songfic que acabo de publicar dedicado a mis lectores, gracias por leerlo en buena parte de tu tiempo. Espero volver a saber de ti muy pronto. Besos.

Flaka-Potter :

Hola Flaka-Potter, es un placer que me escribas un review…y espero que lo sigas haciendo de modo que bienvenida. Que bueno que te haya gustado lo que escribí en esta historia…por otra parte…eres de Jamiltepec…si lo he oído mencionar pero no se exactamente donde está….jejeje…como vez no salgo mucho por mi estado….debe ser porque me hallo mas cerca de Veracruz…jejeje. Bueno espero verte en el songfic que acabo de publicar dedicado para todos mis fieles lectores. Nos vemos pronto OK?. Besos.

Pipu-Radcliffe

Hola Pipu, es verdaderamente reconfortante el saber que te haya gustado tanto la historia, en cuanto al rollo de las fotos claro que las vi….y claro que han cambiado mucho yo a su edad también cambié a velocidad impresionante pues pasé de ser la gordita del salón a la mas flaquita del salón en un tiempo record de cuatro meses……jejeje , ( tal vez fue porque saliendo de tener varicela me dio gripe para variar…y después de eso pues…lo que a toda niña le pasa a esa edad …. … lo detesto…pero que le voy ha hacer……jejeje …TT ). En cuanto al nombre del fic será : " La Llama Interna ", pero para no hacerte la espera tan larga les dejo el songfic petición de ustedes y que por fin terminé ……jejeje. Bueno nos vemos pronto y espero tu review para el songfic OK?. Besos.

Lilyem :

Hola Lily, que bueno que regresaste sana y salva…donde fuiste ?, que bueno que te gustara el final y la historia completa es un verdadero placer escribir para ustedes en verdad, bueno para no dejarte tan solita te dejo el songfic que acabo de terminar y del que ya les había hablado…la verdad es que creo que es mas facil hacer las historias que el song…….jejeje me dio algo de problemas por falta de inspiración…... Bueno besotes enormes y espero tu review para el song….aunque solo tiene un capitulo : P.

Miranda Evans :

Hola Miranda…..eso de dejarte de a cuatro no me lo sabía…jejeje, es un honor que te haya gustado tanto mi historia y sobre todo el capitulo final ya que dejarte sin palabras es algo no?...jejeje…es broma, por otra parte que bueno que hayamos coincidido en algunos libros, y pues no, no anduve de paseo pues no tuve oportunidad… vivo en el estado de Oaxaca pero no precisamente en la capital pues el camino hacia esta es algo complicado sobre todo si no conoces bien el camino ( hay muchos accidentes pues es una zona de montañas y barrancos enormes … solo he ido una vez….jijiji ). Espero verte en mi sogfic que ojalá te guste de modo que espero tu review OK?. Besotes y cuídate mucho.

Asahi-chan :

Hola Asahi, que bueno que te agrade tanto lo que hago y que haya cumplido con tus expectativas….hummmm, epilogo no creo pues estoy algo emocionada con la siguiente historia y si no la escribo ahora los detalles que comienzo a atar se me olvidarán aún mas si continuo con la otra historia….por lo que no creo que haya secuela….gracias por todo tu apoyo y paciencia y espero verte por mi songfic que espero también te agrade tanto como a mi. Besitos y cuídate mucho amiga.

S. Lily Potter :

Hola Lily, me da mucho gusto que te haya agradado tanto el final…jajaja..bueno se me ocurren un montón de sinónimos para que me digas pero creo que en resumidas cuentas ya me has alabado bastante mas de lo que merezco…..jejeje, aún no capturo el primer capitulo de la siguiente historia pero les dejo el song fic que tantos quebraderos de cabeza me dio y que espero que sea de tu agrado y que me lo hagas saber en cuanto puedas OK?. Besos y cuídate mucho.

Claudio Potter :

Hola Claudio, un placer que hayas estado siguiendo el desarrollo de la historia y por supuesto gracias por tu apoyo, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado tanto el final como para denominarlo perfecto…..jejeje…la verdad es que no pude actualizar antes por falta de computadora y de internet jejeje….bueno espero no perderme…no al menos por mucho tiempo y trataré de seguir escribiendo. Besos y ojalá leas el songfic que ya he terminado.

Besos a todos de su amiga

Cidonya


End file.
